The Crazy World of High School
by angelcutepie
Summary: Dawn is going to a new high school in the Kanto region. She runs into the popular boy in school and takes a quick liking to him. As he and Dawn start to hang out more their feelings grow for each other. However, there are many obstacles in their way...will they be able to overcome these obstacles and be with each other? In the process of being re-written.
1. First Day of A New School

**Author's Notes: Welcome to those of you reading this story for the first time :) I am currently in the process of rewriting this story - no changes to the plot will be made. I'm only simply touching up the chapters because, I was a new writer when I first wrote this story and I've grown so much since then and honestly (I'm not trying to toot my own horn but...) I think I'm a pretty amazing writer now :) So yeah, looking back to this story, I was honestly disgusted with this. I thought it was good then, but now that my writing has improved heaps, I think this is horrible. I won't be rewriting the chapters - I really don't have time to actually rewrite the chapters - I'm just reading them and re-wording things, fixing spelling mistakes, adding more thought and just making it much more enjoyable to read. You may read on if you wish, or you can wait until I touch up each chapter and follow this story that way, however the only downside of that would be you wouldn't know when I fixed a chapter unless you check everyday xD. So yeah...just wanted to get that out there :) I hope you all enjoy this story!**

**Re-written: July 19, 2012.  
>7-19-12.<strong>

**Ash -16**

**Misty -16**

**Dawn -15**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I'm new to this diary thing. My mom gave it to me after we moved a week ago to Pallet Town. This is my first time writing in it. She says I need it so I can write down all my feelings and junk. She thinks I'm sad because we moved away from all my friends... and most of all... my (ex)boyfriend... Lucas. Wait I'm going to introduce myself to you first :)._

_I'm Dawn Berlitz. I am 15 years old in the ninth grade. I'm extremely shy around new people until I get too know them I can be one heck of a crazy girl. I used to live in Sinnoh in the town of Twinleaf. Now I'm living in Kanto in the town of Pallet. My favorite colors are Blue and Pink. I love making friends. I Hate drama. I love boys. I like to shop and text. I am a pretty good artist and I like to design little outfits for Piplup and Buneary. Piplup is my bestfriend. I am now single :(. If I could have one wish as of now... it would be to find another boy like Lucas or maybe better..._

_Now that you know about me.. I can write a little more._

_My mom decided to move - she 'says' she wants to because she wanted to get of out Sinnoh. I think she's hiding something, honestly. Well, we did move and I'm not adjusting to this new region. It's so different from Sinnoh. The pokemon, the atmosphere, the people. It's just so much. I wish I could go back to Sinnoh with all of my friends._

_In Sinnoh, I attended Poketrainer Academy. I wasn't popular but I was well-known around the school and many people wanted to be my friend...you don't call that popular do you? Well anyways, I had my main bestfriends... Lawren, Jessica, and Ashley. We went through so much together. Things I will never forget. I will always love them no matter what! Even though I'm in Kanto - millions of miles away - we'll always be bestfriends._

_But the thing that hurt most was...was leaving, now my ex, boyfriend Lucas. We've been dating for a year and two months. We started dating in 8th grade, but were really close friends ever since we were little kids. I love him with all my heart, he was the best thing that ever happened to me. _

_I didn't tell Lucas I was moving until the day it actually came...this is what happened..._

_I was standing inside my empty room with tears in my eyes. It was almost time for us to leave and that day I hadn't seen or heard from Lucas. I was going to tell him as soon as I could talk to him. As I stood there...I heard someone enter my room. It was Lucas. He had a sad/angry look on his face and his eyes were filled with many emotions that I couldn't make out all at once._

_"Lucas." I stared at him for a long moment waiting for him to say something. Anything. __A tear rolled down my cheek._

_"Why didn't you tell me you were moving Dawn?" Lucas asked in a hushed tone. _

_I looked down at my carpet. "I couldn't...I didn't want you to know until the day I left." Tears started flowing down my cheeks as I looked back at Lucas. Tears were welling up in his eyes. I knew right then I'd hurt him, but I didn't mean to._

_"Why? Why did you do that?" he asked trying to fight back the tears that were threatning to fall._

_"If I would have told you as soon as I found out...you would have broke up with me. I wanted to be with you until I left Lucas...that's why I couldn't tell you." I stared in his eyes. _

_"I just can't believe you Dawn! I thought we wouldn't hide things from each other? I'd rather you tell me earlier than for me too find out now...I would have been able to deal with this a little better... I don't know what to say or think." Lucas now had a few tears coming from his eyes. He walked closer to my and his hands grabbed mines._

_"We-we're over Dawn." When he told me this, my heart broke into a million peices and they all sank down somewhere.. somewhere I couldn't reach. Tears were pouring from my eyes and from his. I knew this was coming... I just wasn't expecting is so soon. _

_"I'm sorry Dawn. But you know we can't keep a long distance relationship, they never work. I'll miss you Dawn...I'll miss you so much." Lucas let go of my hands. "I love you Dawn.."_

_Lucas looked at me for one last time and turned around and ran out of my room and out the house. "Lucas!" I tried to call him, but it was too late. He was gone, I never saw him again that day I left. I stood there crying in my room. The tears just wouldn't stop flowing from my eyes. My heart was broken and lost somewhere I couldn't find. To this day - a week later - my heart is still lost. I cried every night this week thinking of Lucas._

_I texted him and tried to call him quite a few times this week. However, I recieved no response. I just decided to let go for good. Maybe he didn't want to be bothered with me anymore or just needed some time to recover before he had enough courage to face me again..._

_Okay... I'm soo done writing about that...it's making me tear up a little...ugh, it's time for the first day of my NEW school. I'll be attending RoseWood High School. I'm truly nervous. _

_What if I can't fit in and make new friends?_

_Arceus, please help me._

_- xoxo Dawn /: _

"Dawn, sweethear! Are you ready?" Johanna called to her beautiful daughter. Johanna was excited for Dawn attending her new school. She knew Dawn was shy around new people, however she also knew her daughter would be able to pull through for her first day. Her hopes were pretty high for Dawn.

The bluenette, who had been writing in her diary, sighed inwardly when she heard her mother's voice from downstairs carry up into her room. "Yes," Dawn yelled in response, "I'll be down in a second." Dawn uncrossed her legs and got off her bed with Piplup right by her side.

"Pip-lup," chirped the little penguin pokemon. The water type looked up at his trainer with worried eyes. He was aware of how Dawn felt about moving and attending a new school. He was worried for his trainer.

Dawn smiled down at her starter Pokemon. She could tell by Piplup's expression that he was concerned for her. However, Dawn reassured him by saying, "I know, I'll be fine, okay?" She didn't even believe what she had said herself, but she just didn't want Piplup to be worried.

"Pip pip," Piplup chirped, a bit unsure of his trainer.

"Trust me, Piplup, I'll be fine. No need to worry!" She recited her favorite saying and picked up her diary from her bed. "I better put this in a hiding place so mom won't try to read it." Dawn said, scanning her new room in search of a decent spot to hide her diary.

She put the lock on her diary, placed it under her pink bean bag, and put the small keys that unlocks the diary on her dresser. "Perfect," she said to herself. "Come on, Piplup." Dawn walked out of her room with Piplup trailing close behind her and walked downstairs. "Good morning mom," Dawn greeted her mother as walked into the kitchen.

The older woman was sitting at the Kitchen, sipping on a cup of coffee, waiting patiently for her daughter to walk in the kitchen. "Good morning, honey," Johanna smiled and took a sip from her mug.

"Pip-lup-lup," Piplup chirped wanting some attention too.

"Good morning to you too, Piplup," Johanna said brightly with a smile on her face. "So, Dawn, are you ready for school?" she asked her daughter who was now standing by the table.

Honestly, Dawn wasn't at all ready. She was nervous, which was expected, but she never thought her nerves would be this bad. However, she didn't want to tell her mom that. The last thing she wanted was her mom to be worried about her too. "Uuh...yeah, sure." Dawn forced a small smile on her face.

Johanna sipped more of her coffee nonchalantly. "Good. Do you want me to drive you to school?" Johanna asked Dawn, eyeing her with the most curiosity. Something about her daugther's demeanor was telling Johanna that Dawn _wasn't _ready for her first day. However, she wasn't going to push it.

Dawn shook her head. "No.. I _want_ to ride the bus." This was only half true. Riding the bus meant she could have a chance of meeting someone. Maybe. Also, she didn't want to ride the bus because she was scared. What would the other kids think of her? "And it may help me learn the bus number too. I'll need to know my bus number."

"Yes, that's true, sweetheart. Well, okay, I won't drive you to school." Johanna eyed Dawn. She couldn't help but give her a reassuring smile and sayin, "Honey, you'll be fine today, okay?"

Dawn was a bit taken aback by this, however she kept her composure. She wondered where that had come from since she told her mom she was okay - and she seemedo have believed she was okay. "I know, mom," Dawn said a bit lower than she expected.

Silence over came them for a couple of seconds, until Dawn spotted the bus coming down the street.

"There's the bus..I have to go. Bye mom, bye Piplup!" Dawn rushed out the door nearly falling over due to her hastiness.

"Poor Dawn," Johanna said to Piplup as she watched her daughter go. "She's so nervous. I hope she's okay." Piplup simply sighed and nodded his head in agreement.

**x-x-x**

Dawn ran to her bus stop and arrived at the perfect time. The bus had just stopped in front of the line of kids waiting to get on the bus. Dawn recieved a few curious stares from the kids at her bus stop. She looked away to avoid eye contact.

The doors to the bus opened and Dawn's heart began to race.

As she struggled to find a seat, the kids on the bus were going crazy. Papers were being thrown from one side to another, two girls were talking extremely loud to one another, - they were in the same seat - a few guys were picking on a little nerd boy, a girl was popping gum annoyingly, some kids were texting and talking on their cellphones, and the rest were quiet.

Dawn was still looking for an empty seat, when the bus started to move. She fell into a seat next to a beautiful red-headed girl. Though, the stumble was not her fault, she regretted falling in _this _particular seat.

When Dawn fell into the seat she bumped the girl causing the girl to miss her lips and have lipgloss going across her cheek. Dawn stared at her, unmoving, not sure what the girl's reaction would be. It was only an honest mistake and Dawn hoped she would understand that.

The girl had long red hair that reached half way down her back and her eyes were a pretty cerulean blue. "Hey! Watch what your doing! Look what you did to me!" the red head fussed at Dawn and pointed to her face.

Dawn's cheeks turned red from embarrasement. "I-I-I'm sooo sorry..." Dawn apologized and the girl just rolled her eyes, clearly aggitated.

"No what you can do to help? GET OUT OF MY SEAT!" The girl yelled at Dawn causing her to shiver. Dawn took the warning and hopped up from the girl's seat quickly and found another seat a few seats behind the girl's.

A boy laughed at how the girl blew up on Dawn. "Gee Misty...you didn't have to yell at her like that," a boy said. Dawn looked at him - he had brown hair and dark colored eyes.

Misty glared at him, "Look what she made me do! I have Lipgloss all over my face and she was sitting in my seat!"

The boy rolled his eyes and looked at Dawn, which caused her to look away. "I'm sure it was only an accident," he said. He honestly couldn't understand why she always had to make a huge deal out of little things.

The redhead scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Whatever."

"Oh, yeah, Misty, you better get the lip gloss on your lips for Ash..." The boy began to chuckle to himself. "He won't like it on your cheek," the boy teased Misty and laughed.

Misty rolled her eyes playfully. "Don't you think I know that?" Misty winked and took a tissue out her purse and wiped her face.

Thoughts ran through Dawn's head, "_So her name's Misty. She must be popular or something. She looks pretty popular.. I mean she's fabulous. Her hair, her face, her clothes. And who's Ash? Her boyfriend? I wonder if he's cute. Well, even if he is, it doesn't matter. I can't have him because he's taken." _Dawn stared out the window for the rest of the ride to school. Her bus to get to school was already bad...now she wondered how her school day would turn out.

**x-x-x**

The bus came to a stop in front of the big, beautiful high school. Dawn gasped at the sight of her new school. She stared out the window and looked around at the outside of the school in awe.

Students were everywhere. Some were getting off buses, sitting on the grass, skate boarding, talking, walking in the school, texting, making out, hugging, waiting for friends, they were doing all sorts of things.

Dawn snapped back to reality and rose from her seat, realizing she was the last one on the bus. Dawn walked down aisle and exited the bus.

She looked around nervously. She didn't know what to do or where to go. She just begin walking to the doors. People were staring and whispering as she walked by them. She tried her hardest to not pay attention to them. If she did, it would only make her all the more nervous.

Dawn put her head down so she couldn't see them. This helped her a lot.

However, it wasn't the best idea...

Dawn hollered and soon found her self on the ground with something very heavy on top of her. Dawn opened her eyes and saw a boy gazing down on her. His eyes were beautiful. He was a really attractive boy. His eyes were a light chocolate brown, he wore a red and white hat with a blue pokeball on it, his black hair was sticking out from the sides. From what Dawn could see, he had on a blue and white short- sleeved jacket. Dawn countinued to look into his eyes.

"Uh..." The boy said blushing a little bit, and cutting Dawn from her slightly dazed stated.

Dawn cut her gaze, "Uh...could you get off of me please?" Dawn asked nervously.

"Oh, right." The boy got off of Dawn and he grabbed her hand to help her up. When their hands touched Dawn felt a sudden spark...one that she always felt when Lucas touched her.

"Um, thanks," Dawn said. She could feel her cheeks burning. "Sorry for running into you," Dawn apologized.

"It's alright," the boy said, "you should be more careful." He said this in a half-way harsh tone. He stared at Dawn and exaimined her. She wasn't looking at him, but he saw the red blush that took over her face.

His stare got even deeper. Her eyes were a pretty blue. Her hair was also blue, however much darker than her eyes. Her hair was flowing along with the small breeze. She wore a short denim shorts, black sandals, a pink shirt with a black heart on it, and diamond stud earrings. He thought she looked really cute.

"Well...you're okay aren't you?" The boy asked, coming back to himself.

"Yeah, I'm fine. No need to worry," she chuckled nervously. The boy nodded. The two stood in silence until Dawn decided to break it. "So what's your name?"

As soon as he was about to answer, the red-headed girl that rode Dawn's bus, Misty, walked over to Ash's side and took his hand. Misty glared at Dawn.

"Ash.. what are you doing with this loser?" She asked while staring at Dawn.

Dawn just stared at Ash waiting to see what he was going to say. _"So he's Ash. He is so cute," _Dawn thought to her self.

"Chill Mist...we just bumped into each other," he answered.

"Well she needs to watch where she's going!" Misty growled, still staring at Dawn dangerously.

Misty rolled her eyes at Dawn and she pulled Ash's hand to lead them away. Dawn watched them walk away. Ash put his arms around Misty's waist and he kissed her cheek.

Dawn heard him say something that made her a little sad in the inside.

"You didn't think I was hitting on her did you? What would I look like going out with that loser?" Misty giggled, as Ash kissed her cheek again.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "_Just a jerk who must think he's better than everybody."_

As she began to walk to the doors she heard people 'coughing' out "klutz". Dawn knew exactly why they were saying that. They obviously saw the whole scene with her and Ash. She just hung her head low and thought, _"I_ _h__aven't even made through the morning and already this day is bad..."_

**x-x-x**

Dawn was able to find her classes with ease, which surprised being that this school was new to her and since it was so big.

The last bell of the day rang and Dawn was relieved to be able to go home. Her day had got a better after the incidents in the morning, however that was about to change.

Dawn was at her locker when a group of 4 girls came up to Dawn. She sighed wondering what they wanted.

"Are you, like, the girl that ran into Ash this morning?" the girl in the front asked. She had long blonde hair that hung in loose curls. She had on skinny jeans, a blue shoulder shirt, sliver flats, silver hoops, a silver heart necklace, and silver bracelets. Dawn guessed this girl must've been the 'leader' of the little clique.

"Well, hello?" one of the other girls said.

Dawn stopped her stare and answered, "Oh um..." Dawn trailed off and nodded, embarrased.

All the girls began laughing. "What a joke!" The girl in the front said.

"Yea, how are you going to just bump into the most popular guy in school like that?" A girl on the far right asked, laughing.

"What a klutz," another girl teased.

"Maybe next time, you need to watch where you're going. I even heard you fell into Misty's seat on the bus, too." The blonde girl said, laughing. "Do you, like, have a problem standing or something?"

"I'm surprised she's standing now." They laughed and waled away.

"Bye klutzarella," one girl said as they walked away.

Dawn's face was completely red. Not only from embarrasement, but also from anger. She couldn't believe how mean people were at this school. Never in her life had she been embarassed like this. Dawn closed her locker and walked at a quick pace so she could find her bus and get on it.

She ignored the stares, whispers, and giggles she received as she walked by people.

When Dawn stepped on the bus, she was relieved that she was the third person up there. Everyone else must have been lagging around with friends and doing other things before getting on the bus. Dawn wished she had friends to hang out with right now.

Dawn sat in the front to avoid as much humiliation as possible. She didn't want to have a bad ride home.

A couple minutes later, kids begin pouring on the bus filling up the seats. Misty was the last to get on the bus.

Misty glared at Dawn and smirked, "Klutz." Misty laughed a bit and made her way to the back.

Dawn rolled her eyes and slumped down in her seat to hide her face. She looked out the window and saw Ash looking at the bus. "_He's so gorgeous," _Dawn thought to herself, but her thoughts were interrupted when she heard Misty shout something out the window.

"Ash, call me later. I love you!"

Ash smiled, winked, and nodded. He then went to his bus.

Dawn watched Ash walk as much as she could before he disappeared out of her sight. "_I can't wait to get home. What a rough first day."_ Dawn sighed.

**x-x-x**

"_Finally!"_ Dawn shouted in her head. After what seemed like a long bus ride, the bus stopped at her bus stop, letting herr and severval other people off. They were the last ones to get off.

Dawn put her keys into the lock and turned it sideways unlocking the door and going inside. When Dawn walked in she noticed her mother was in the kitchen baking cookies.

Johanna heard Dawn come through the door and smiled.

"How was your first day honey?" she asked eyeing her daughter with a smile. Johanna noticed that Dawn wasn't smiling or anything. She couldn't quite read her daughter's expression, but she _could_ tell that she was upset. Johanna immeidataley begin to worry.

"What's wrong Dawn? Are you okay?"

Dawn ignored her mother and walked until she reached the stairs. "Just fine!" Dawn spat as she turned around and walked heavily up the stairs and into her room.

When she reached her room she realized Piplup was on her bed. "Piplup, out for a few minutes," Dawn ordered the little pokemon. Right now, she just wanted to be alone.

Piplup fussed annoyingly, not wanting to leave. "Only for a little bit, Piplup. Please?" Dawn said pouting.

Piplup sniffed the air, and smelt chocolate chip cookies. He quickly hopped off Dawn's bed and ran down stairs to the kitchen.

The bluenette couldn't help but smile a little. "That'll work too." She closed her door behind Piplup, grabbed the diary keys off her dresser, retrieved the diary from under her bean bag and plopped down on it, opening her diary and begginning to write immediately.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was one of the worst days of my life! I was humilated. I guess I have a knew nickname...'Klutzarella.' That's so embarassing! All because I ran, well more like fell, into the most popular boy in school.. Ash. *sigh* He is soooooo cute! His eyes are beautiful and his smile is dazzling. He is definitely one of the hotest boys I had ever seen. But get this...he is also one of those boys, who THINK they're all of that! He called me a loser today! He was talking to his bitch of a girlfriend, Misty. I don't even know her and I hate her already! She's popular too. What a 'great couple'. They probably both think full of themselves...ugh._

_And on top of that, a group of girls approched me. What about you ask? ABOUT ME RUNNING INTO ASH! They were they first to actually call me Klutzarella. They said I was a joke only because I fell on accident. I had no idea kids could be that mean..._

_I really hate my new school. _

_- xoxo Dawn_

Dawn sighed and smiled a bit. She felt a little better after writing. She closed the diary, locked it and placed it back under her bean bag. She then placed the keys back on her dresser.

"Dawn?" Johanna knocked lightly on the door and came in before Dawn could even answer her. The younger bluenetter turned to her mom and gave her a annoyed look.

"Dawn, sweetie, what's wrong? Did something happen at school today? Do you want to to talk about it?" Johanna asked her daughter. She was very concerned for her daughter and she'd do anything to make her feel better.

"No mom," Dawn answered, avoiding her mom's gaze. "Can you just get out, please?" Dawn asked her mother with pleading eyes. Johanna nodded, understanding that her daughter wanted to be in private. "Oh, yeah, mom?" Dawn spoke up as her mom was bout to walk out of her room.

"Yes honey?"

"Thanks for the Diary." Dawn's voice was sincere.

Johanna simply smiled at her daughter and exited her room, closing the door behind her so Dawn could have her privacy. Johanna knew that diary would come in handy to Dawn.

Dawn sighed and hopped on her bed. Within a few seconds, she closed her eyes to get some rest and take her mind off all the happenings today.


	2. A Better Day

**Author's notes- **Okay, so here is chapter 2. To be honest I'm not feeling this chapter to write.. I know my plan for this story but... it's going to be hard getting there /: but trust me I will pull through :D. Oh yea.. I changed the summary a little bit.. the part where it said '**Ash doesn't notice her**' I changed it too **'Ash doesn't realize his feelings for her' **.. It's reasons why I changed it :) you'll find out later in this chapter *I Think ;)* and in other chapters.

*Please of you find any mistakes.. tell me in a PM or review (: thank you.. now let's read!

**Ash-16**

**Misty-16**

**Dawn-15**

**May-15**

**Giselle-16**

**Gary-16**

**Drew-16**

**Paul-16**

**Daisy-16**

**Soledad-16**

* * *

><p>"Dawn sweetie. It's time to wake up." Johanna shook Dawn gently causing her to groan.<p>

"Mom, is that you?" Dawn asked softly from under the covers.

Johanna lightly pulled the covers back to reveal Dawn's face covered by little red dots.

"Oh my god! Dawn!" Johanna said panicking.

"Mom I don't feel so well." Dawn said while 'coughing'. Johanna gave her a sympathetic look, "Come on honey, sit up so I can get your temperature." Dawn slowly sat up and leaned her back against the head board.

Johanna felt her daughter's red- dotted head forehead. It was strange because, although, Dawn has dots on her forehead it doesn't feel like anything was there and if was some sort of bumps, it would be a bumpy feeling. "_Hmm.. strange."_ Johanna thought to her self.

She eyed Dawn curiously, making Dawn nervous. "I'll be right back." Johanna left the room and returned a couple minutes later with a thermometer.

"So Dawn, your not feeling too well?" Johanna asked with a worried expression. Dawn sadly nodded.

"Okay, then let me take your temperature." Dawn nodded and opened her mouth.

A small smile crossed Johanna's face. "Oh no! The other end. Flip over." She instructed Dawn.

Dawn started to panic, "Uh... you mean m-my butt?" Dawn asked nervously. Johanna nodded calmly, and gestured for Dawn to turnover.

She slowly turned onto her stomach and pulled down her pink underwear.

Johanna see's that her daughter isn't giving in yet. She slowly moved the thermometer over to Dawn's butt.

Dawn looked back and saw the thermometer getting close to her butt.

"Stop!" Dawn blurted out.

Johanna looked at her daughter in surprise and then smiled. "Feeling better yet?" Dawn sweatdropped and smiled sheepishly. "Well.. uh.. yea! It's a miracle.. right?"

Johanna smirked and held out her hand so Dawn could see it. "Uh... I can explain." Dawn said nervously. What Dawn saw were little red markings on her mother's hand. "_Must've rubbed off when she felt my head... shoot."_

"Dawn get up and stop fooling around. Is there a reason why you want to skip school?" Johanna questioned. Dawn looked around her room, trying avoid eye contact with her mother.

Of course there was a reason Dawn wanted to stay home from school, but she couldn't tell her mom that.

"Uh.. no. No reason.." Dawn trailed off her sentence and looked at Piplup who was sleep on a pillow beside hers. Johanna narrowed her eyes at Dawn, "Hmph.. okay Dawn."

"Oh yea! Can you drive me to school please? And pick me up?" Dawn asked nicely.

"Yes, I can honey." Johanna smiled and walked out of Dawn's room so she can get ready for another day of high school.

Dawn sighed and made her way out of bed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Here we are." Johanna stated as she pulled up in front of RoseWood High School. Dawn dreaded those words and sighed to her self.

"Thanks." Dawn un-buckled her seatbelt. opened the door and got out the car. As she began to walk off, Johanna rolled down the passenger window and yelled, "Have a good day today sweetie." Dawn's face flushed from embarrasment. She ignored her mom and headed straight for the doors.

Dawn groaned to her self when she saw the group of girls, she ran into yesterday, heading straight for her.

"Morning Klutzerlla." The blonde haired girl said while laughing. Dawn rolled her eyes and tried to walk away but was blocked in by the other girls.

"Where you going? Rushing off to bump into Ash again?" The blonde haired girl said with a smile, and making her little group laugh.

"Just get out of my way." Dawn said holding her head down.

"Fine." The blonde said and moved out of Dawn's way. When Dawn walked by the blonde girl tried to trip Dawn.

Dawn happened to see her foot and simply stepped over it. "You don't think I'm that stupid do you?" Dawn asked, looking behind her.

The girl just rolled her eyes, flipped her hair, and stormed off. Dawn snickered and went to her locker.

"Ash stop!" Misty said annoyed. "ASH! STOP! Your acting to childish." Misty complained.

"Please Ash just stop, I'm getting tired of hearing her mouth." Giselle said as she rolled her eyes.

"I'm just trying to have fun." Ash said, while he was messing with Misty.

"_Great. Just great! My locker is right across from all of theirs."_ Dawn thought to her self as she put in her locker combination.

"You girls don't know how to have fun." Gary said as he leaned his back on his locker. "Hey! I do!" Soledad said defensively.

"Whatever little bro. We just don't want to, like, break a nail." Daisy said as she checked her self in her little mirror in her locker.

"Hey, where's Drew?" Paul asked, changing the boring subject. Gary started looking around, wondering the same thing. Usually he's there by now.

"Probably trying to hit on that lose girl May! I mean what does he even want with her? She's not popular! SHE'S A LOSER!" Soledad hollered causing everyone in the hall way to stop and look at her. "Get out of my face. Gosh!" Soledad rolled her eyes.

Misty giggled, "Looks like somebody's jealous of little miss nobody." Misty teased. "You love Drew.. too bad he doesn't love you back." Giselle said as she closed her locker.

"Whatever.. just know that I'm going to have him!" Soledad said this and stormed off to her next class, leaving everyone else to sweatdrop.

"Guess I'll go too. Come on Daisy and Giselle." Misty and the two other girls followed behind her to their next class.

Dawn giggled to her self about the 'popular' kids. Dawn closed her locker and turned away from it so she can head to her next class.

She spotted Ash, and their eyes locked for a moment before Dawn rolled her eyes and headed to her next class. _"His eyes are so beautiful. I could stare in them all day.." _Dawn thought to her self.

"Hey Ashy.. isn't she the one that you fell on yesterday?" Paul asked as he watched Dawn walk away.

"Yup.. that's her." Ash answered also watching Dawn walk away. Ash's gaze was fixed on her butt.

Gary tapped Paul on his shoulder and pointed at Ash. "Look, he's not even blinking." Gary and Paul snickered. Ash broke his gaze once Dawn went in the classroom and wondered what Gary and Paul were laughing about.

"What's so funny?" Ash curiously asked.

"You!" Paul laughed out. Ash raised one eye brow.

"What about me?"

"You were staring at her butt you idiot!" Gary said laughing a bit.

"Hey.. that's what eyes are for right?" Ash said as he moved his eye brows up and down

"So, you gonna talk to her?" Gary asked, now getting serious. Paul fixed his gaze on Ash.

"No.. hell no! She's 1. in ninth grade. 2. She seems to quiet and lame." Ash said cooly.

"So!" Paul said. "She's cute and she has a hell of a body. Wuuu! Knocked me off my feet there!" Paul said with a smirk. Gary nodded in agreement. "And if you got to know her, maybe she'll be different. I mean she is new after all. What you want her to come in here all loud?" Gary said.

"And you two would make a cute couple." Paul winked at Ash. Ash blushed and turned his head.

"Ash is blushing!" Gary pointed out as he and Paul laughed. This infuriated Ash.

"AM NOT!" Ash stated, pouting.

Gary scoffed, "Then what do you call redness taking over your face?" Gary teased. Ash rolled his eyes in annoyance and went back to the subject, "Well anyways... I have Misty-" Gary cut Ash off right there.

"Okay look Ash.. Misty is deffinately hot and all and yea you have liked her ever since you were younger.. we all know your not that into Misty anymore!" Gary stated.

Ash didn't say anything just thought. "Isn't that true Ash?" Gary asked breaking Ash away from his thoughts.

"Maybe.." Ash said quietly. "What was that?" Paul mocked.

"Okay it's true!" Ash admitted. "I mean.. I do still like Misty a little bit.. but she's too into her self. The only time she allows me to kiss her is when she doesn't have on lipgloss, and she always wheres lipgloss, she's bossy and mean. The good thing about her is her blue shiny eyes and her body." Ash said as he pictured Misty in his head.

"Oh yea! And her little back up group.. they're always around me! They spy on me! One time I was talking to that cute girl Brianna and they came up to me saying how they were going to tell Misty. Things like that have happened more than once." Ash said.

"So your gonna call it quits?" Paul asked. Ash shrugged his shoulders. "Come on Ash. Be a man! Be free! And go after the other girl!" Gary said while putting his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"I might break up with her... and if I do. That doesn't mean I'm going to go after that other girl. I don't like her, and don't want to know her honestly. Yea, she's cute but... uh.. I forgot what I was going to say." Ash sweatdropped. Paul and gary fell to the ground anime- style.

"Your such a idiot Ash." Paul said when he got up off the floor.

"Well you have time to think." Gary said and started to walk off to class with Ash and Paul following.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dawn was sitting at a long black two- person table, in math class. She was waiting for class to start.

"Okay class- Oh.. we have a new student. Please stand up and tell us your name." The professor said while staring at Dawn. The whole class turned their attention to Dawn, making her feel extrememly nervous.

Dawn took a deep breath and stood up, "My name is Dawn, Dawn B- Berlitz." Dawn sat back down quickly not wanting to be in the spotlight anymore.

"Welcome Mrs. Dawn. I'm Professor Juniper, your math teacher." Dawn gave a weak smile still feeling quite nervous.

"Uh.. May. Since, Dawn doesn't have a partner and your old partner moved.. be Dawn's new partner. Okay?" Professore Juniper said sweetly.

The brown haired girl, May, nodded with a smile and got up from her old seat and came to where Dawn was sitting.

May pulled out the chair from under the desk and sat down beside Dawn. "Hi.. my name's May. Nice too meet you." May greeted. Dawn didn't respond, she just nodded and gave a shy smile.

"You don't have to be shy.. uh Dawn is it?"

"Sorry.. just nervous. And yes it's Dawn." Dawn said.

"Well no need to be.. well around me at least-" May stopped talking when Professor Juniper shot her a look that said 'Stop talking'.

May took out a sheet of paper and wrote on it.

_We can finish talking later.. can I see your schedule?_

May folded the note and handed it to Dawn.

Dawn read the note and pulled out her schedule for May to see.

"Nice, we have all the same classes. Both even and odd days. Except we have gym on different days and art." May whispered. Dawn smiled and thought to her self, "_Yay! I made a new friend!"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After the First, second, and third classes, it's now time for lunch.

"We can sit right here." May said as she placed her tray on the table and Dawn did the same.

"So.. weren't you the one that ran into Ash yesterday?" May asked. Dawn nodded in embarrasment.

May giggled a little, "I heard about it today.. I wasn't here yesterday. So what happened?" May asked trying to hold back laughter.

Dawn smiled a little and began, "Well, I got off the bus and I was walking with my head down and well.. next thing I know is that he was on top of me." Dawn started to blush thinking about the fact that Ash was on top of her.

May burst out laughing. "Okay okay, it isn't that funny you know." Dawn said getting annoyed. May stopped laughing and looked at Dawn who was still blushing.

"I wasn't laughing because of the story.. but because you were blushing.. and I bet I know what it was about." May winked at Dawn, causing her to raise her eye brow in confusion. "You blushed because of the fact Ash was on top of you." May said with a smile on her face.

"WHAT? NO WAY!" Dawn said defensively. "You don't think I'm into do you? I mean come on he's a total jerk.. yesterday he called me a loser while he was talking to his girlfriend." Dawn stated.

"Doesn't mean he means it." May said winking. "Whatever." Dawn mumbled.

Dawn's eyes wondered around the large cafeteria until she stopped at a certain group. May noticed this, "Those are the popular kids. Ash, Drew, Paul, and Gary. They all play on the football team. All of them are beyond good but Ash is the best. All the football players are quite popular actually but those 4 are the most popular." Dawn nodded her head for May to go on.

"Misty, Daisy, Giselle, and Soledad. They're all on the cheerleading team. Misty is Captain and Daisy is Co- Captain. Of course they're all popular and prissy. Too girly to almost do anything. Daisy is the dumb blonde and also Gary's sister. She's the most girly. Giselle is stuck up and snobby. She used to date Gary, now, I heard they only hook up when they want some 'action'. Soledad, is girly don't get me wrong.. but she loves to play boy sports. She's very athletic. When it comes to sports, she can really play. She's good at foootball, basketball, soccer, anything you name it. But she prefers to just cheer. She loves Drew. That's Drew right there." May pointed out Drew.

"Woah! His hair is green. But he's very cute!" Dawn said.

"Yea, he is very cute. He likes me a lot! Everyday it's something different.. like last Friday he brought me roses. He hasn't seen me today yet thank god." May sighed a sigh of relief. "You should date him May! You two make a cute couple." Dawn added.

"Anyways." May said rolling her eyes playfully, "Drew doesn't like her at all! In fact he can't stand her. Soledad actually doesn't like me because Drew likes me and not her. This has been going on ever since last year in the middle of 8th grade." May rolled her eyes.

"And finally.. Misty. Well.. she's dating Ash. She's very self centered. She's quite a hot head. She can be really sweet or really vicous. Her and Ash are always fussing, they've been dating ever since 8th grade. Ash always liked her when they were younger."

"How do you know so much about them?" Dawn asked, as she put a fry in her mouth.

"Well.. truth is.. we used to be best friends. Especially me and Misty. But one little problem broke our friend ship it was really childish." May said glancing over at the 'popular' table.

"What happend?" Dawn asked curioulsy.

"Okay, uh.. lets see. Me, Misty, Giselle, Daisy, and Soledad used to be bestfriends ever since Kindergarten. We did absouletely everything together. But me and Misty were much more closer with each other... until last year everything broke apart." Dawn nodded for May to keep going.

"Last year, I used to like Ash and he liked me. He also liked Misty. But Misty didn't like him.. until I told her I liked him, then all of a sudden she started being around him more and 'claiming' she liked him. Well one day Ash was actually about to ask me to be his girlfriend.. Misty somehow heard of it and before Ash came to ask me out, she told Ash I didn't like him, which was a lie. So instead Ash asked her out. And she said yes. I was sad and angry at Misty. I hadn't talked to her or the other girls the whole day. The other girls just follow behind her. So, when it was time to go.. on the bus ramp I went up to Misty and I asked her why she told Ash I didn't like him. She just told me to get out of her face. Of course this angered me! So, I asked her again. Misty said, because I didn't deserve to have him.. she said she was prettier than me. Then she pushed me and I pushed her back.. we were actually about to fight but a teacher came and broke us up. That's the day we stopped being friends.. over a boy, Ash. Well the next day I ended up fighting Soledad."

"Keep going. Why did you fight?" Dawn said, interested into the story.

"Well because, she came up to me starting stuff. She said she heard that I said I was going to beat her and the rest of the girls up. I didn't say that! Someone just wanted to cause drama and sure enough they got it. So, I told Soledad it wasn't true and she didn't believe me. She told me not to get scared now or whatever and I said I'm never scared. Then she dropped her books and punched me in the face. I of course dropped everything. I grabbed her by her hair and I hit her head to the locker and I kicked her. And that's when a teacher came and broke us up. It was students everywhere. Since that day.. they would say indirect stuff to me. Never direct, I don't know why though.. maybe they were scared. Well to some it up.. Misty and Ash are still dating to this day.. they still don't like me.. and they haven't said anything to me just give me dirty glares when they walk by me."

"Wow! So much drama!" Dawn said with a blank expression.

"Yes.. tell me about it!" May rolled her eyes and turned her attention to the 'popular' table.

May glanced at the clock on the wall and noticed that lunch was almost over.

"What's your last class for today?" May asked Dawn.

Dawn pulled out her schedule and studied it for a few seconds. "Uh.. it looks like art. What about you?" Dawn said as she looked up from her schedule.

"Gym.. I hate gym." May said in a boring tone. Dawn giggled. "Hey May.. I'll be right back.. I'm going to dump my tray."

Dawn got up from the table and walked over to the trash can. She noticed Ash was on his way there too. Her heart started racing... but she couldn't explain why at the moment. She finally reached the trash can and through away the styrofoam tray.

When she turned around she met a pair of light brown eyes that shined brightly.

Ash stared back into her blue, crystal like, eyes. "Uh.. your the one that ran into me yesterday right?" Ash asked breaking his gaze from her eyes.

Dawn started to blush and she turned her head so she could hide it. "Yea.. that was me." Dawn answered.

Ash smiled at her cuteness, "I'm Ash.. what's your-" before Ash could finish Dawn simply walked away. "_Ouch"_ Ash thought.

He threw away his tray and headed back to his table. Dawn's face kept popping up into Ash's head.. for some reason he couldn't get her out..

"Ash! Were you talking to her?" Giselle asked Ash as she looked over at Dawn. Ash rolled his eyes, irritated that he's always being watched but one of Misty's stuck up friends.

"Why does it matter?" Ash asked annoyed. "Hey! Leave Ash alone! He's a ladies man." Drew said as he flipped his hair. Giselle rolled her eyes at both Ash, and Drew.

Misty threw a glare at Drew for saying he's a ladies man. Misty sure wasn't having any other girl on _her_ Ash.

"Hey Ash- wait a miunte! IS THAT MAY?" Drew asked out loud with his eyes wide and a big grin on his face. Everyone in the group sweatdropped.

As Drew was about to get up Soledad pulled him back down. "Drew... you don't like her.. she's boring and lame I can do-" Drew put his hand over her mouthl, cutting her off."Now let go of me.. so I can walk over there!" Drew ordered. Soledad rolled her eyes and let go of Drew's arm.

...

"I saw how you and Ash just stared at each other over at the trash can.. sooo CUTE!" May squealed, causing Dawn to blush madly.

"It wasn't like that.. I just turned around and we exchanged looks for a few seconds.. big deal." Dawn tried to explain but May was buying it.

"No.. you like Ash.. don't you? Come on tell me, tell me, tell me!" May begged. Dawn sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Okay.. I don't like Ash honsetly. But.. I do feel something. Like yesterday when he was on me it felt... right. When he helped me up, he held my hand, and I felt a spark just run though my body.. a good spark. And when we just stared at each other a few minutes ago... I felt lost in his sparkling eyes."

May had a dreamy expression on her face. "Hello? May?" Dawn tried to wave her hand in front of May's face but that didn't work. Dawn leaned over to May's ear, "MAY!" Dawn hollered.

"WAAH!" May snapped out of her trance and looked around wondering what hit her. "Oh, it was you.. sorry about that." May said sheepishly.

Dawn giggled and looked around and notice that boy with the green hair, Drew, was making his way over to their table. "Uh... May.. I'm gonna go ahead and head to my Art class." Dawn giggled to her self and got up from the table.

May looked at the clock and noticed they still had 7 minutes left. She noticed what Dawn was up to when Drew came and sat down beside her. "_Ugh.. she had to leave me with Drew.. sweet.. cute.. Drew." _May thought.

"Sup May." Drew flipped his hair and moved closer to May, making her feel a bit uncomfortable.

"Ugh.. Drew. What do you want?" May asked annoyed.

"You to be my girlfriend." Drew said quickly. May sweat dropped.

"Uh.. oops.. I gotta go!" May got up from the table and left Drew sitting there by his self.

Anime tears started coming Drew's eyes, "Why must she reject me? No worry I'll try again tomorrow." Drew got up and noticed his table was empty. "_Well then.. everyone just wants to leave me today."_ Drew said to him self.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Before Dawn went to her Art class she went to her locker and put some stuff in there that she didn't need. Then she slowly walked down the half empty hall to Art.

When she got there her mouth dropped open at what she saw.

She saw Ash sitting at a desk in her Art class. Again, her heart started to race.

"Ah yes. You are new to this class?" The art teacher asked. Dawn slowly nodded. "I'm Mr. Greene your art teacher. What's your name dear?"

Dawn looked around and saw people staring at her... even Ash. "D-dawn." Dawn said only loud enough for Mr. Greene to hear.

"Okay.. well you can take a seat next too um. Hey Ash, is that seat empty?" Ash nodded. "You can sit next to Ash."

Dawn cursed under her breath and made her way to where Ash was seated. Dawn didn't want to sit next to Ash, she didn't know why she was so scared of him but she just was.

Ash on the other hand was half- way happy that Dawn had to sit next to him. Maybe lhe could do what Gary and Paul said... get to know her.

Dawn took her seat and took out a notebook and a pencil.

"Okay.. today I want you all to draw anything that come to mind. Just draw through the first thing that pops into your head." Mr. Greene instructed then he took a seat at his desk in the front of the class room.

Dawn loves art, she dan draw extremely well. She began to draw the first thing that actaully popped into her mind.

Ash didn't know how to draw, he failed 9th grade art so he has to re- take it as a 10th grader. He thought art was pretty stupid. Since he didn't know how to draw, he just sat back in his chair and started a small conversation with Dawn. _"A good time to get to know her right?"_ he thought.

"So.. your name's Dawn?" Ash asked making conversation.

Dawn rolled her eyes to her self. "_Yesterday he called me a loser. Now today he wants to talk to me."_ She ignored him and continued to draw.

Ash frowned to him self, that Dawn didn't answer him. "What are you drawing?" still no answer. Ash thought of something to say that would hopefully make her respong to him.

"Uh.. you know you have beautiful eyes." Ash said nervously.

Dawn felt her heart start to flutter when she heard him say that. She smiled to her self. "Thanks." she mumbled loud enough for him to hear.

"Your welcome.. finally you said something back to me." Ash said with a pleased smile on his face. She took her attention off the picture she was drawing and looked up at Ash's face.

"I was busy." Dawn said with a playful smile.

"You were busy when I told you your eyes were beautiful.. you responded then." Ash smiled. Dawn giggled and playfully rolled her eyes.

"_I can't believe he's talking to me.."_ Dawn went back to her picture and started coloring it with a light brown colored pencil.

"So what are you drawing anyway?" Ash asked wondering.

"You'll see when I'm finished.. hey, why aren't you drawing anything?" Dawn asked.

"I don't know how too. That's why I'm here taking this 9th grade art class again." Ash said while he looked at Dawn color.

"Then why'd you take it if you can't draw?" Dawn asked.

"This was the only class they had left.. so they put me in it without me having an option."

Dawn just nodded and continued to color.

Silence fell upon them for a few minutes.

"You know.. uh.. Ash. It's funny how your trying to talk to me after yesterday calling me a loser." Dawn rolled her eyes as she said this.

"Uh.. you heard that?" Ash asked nervously. He didn't think she heard when he said that.

"Uh Yeah."

"Sorry.. I was just trying to get my girlfriend off my back." Ash said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Whatever." Dawn said.

For the rest of the class Ash and Dawn didn't say a word to each other. They just sad in silence. Dawn finished her picture and Ash fell asleep with his head on his desk.

"Okay.. I'm going to come around and take a look at your pictures so I can give them a mental grade and you can take them home." Mr. Greene said.

Mr. Greene walked over to Dawn's and Ash's table. He shook his head at Ash when he saw him sleeping.

"Picture please Dawn." Dawn held up her picture for Mr. Greene to see. "This.. this is beautiful. It looks so real. Excellent work Ms. Berlitz. 100% indeed. You have a great talent young lady."

Dawn smiled and took a look at her art work.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ash." Dawn shook Ash awake when the bell rung signaling it's time to go home. "Ash, time to go home."

Ash's eyes fluttered open and he smiled at seeing at beautiful face in front of him. "Time to go already?" Ash asked sleepily. Dawn giggled and nodded.

"Oh yea! I wanted to see what you draw." Ash said now remembering. Dawn's face flushed as she showed him the picture.

"Wow.. this this is amazing Dawn. It looks so real and familiar in a way." Ash said as he analyzed the picture. Dawn sheepishly smiled and placed her work in her folder.

Ash got up and walked with Dawn out the classroom.

Misty, saw Ash and Dawn walk out the class together and she quickly went to Ash's side.

"Come on Ash." Misty pulled Ash's hand and lead him away from Dawn.

"Bye Dawn.. see you tomarrow." Ash waved and smiled.

Misty looked back at Dawn and glared evily at her. Dawn just flashed a toothy smile and winked at her. This made Misty mad on the inside.

"Hey! Don't flirt with Ash like that!" A brown haired girl said from behind Dawn.

Dawn rolled her eyes and turned around gettin prepared for some unnessecary drama.

To her surprise it was just May laughing. "Very funny May. You know we've only been friends for a day and your already messing with me." Dawn joined in with May laughing.

"So what bus do you ride?" May asked.

"Uh.. my moms picking me up today." Dawn replied.

"Oh.. well I see you tomarrow then. Bye Ash.. I mean Dawn." May winked at Dawn and left.

Dawn blushed a little and headed outside to wait for her mom to pick her up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, was a much better day! Guess what? I made a new friend. She's really nice. Her name's May. I already know were going to be great friends this year. We have all the same classes except for our gym and Art classes._

_Take a wild guess at who's in my art class? -_- ASH! Ugh.. as much as I'm so happy in the inside for some reason I'm dreading it. But oh boy! What he said to me today made my heart flutter.. he told me my eyes were beautiful. I just melted when he said that._

_He's really adorable. Haha and Misty got mad at me today because she saw me with Ash. Lol, I just smiled and winked at her when she gave me a dirty look. It was all too funny._

_And one more thing... Today in Art, we had to draw a picture of something that first came into our minds. What did I draw? :) I drew the absolute first thing that came into my mind.. and that was Ash's eyes. Well I drew one. I added the brown and everything. It looked actaully real... in fact, I'm going to place it in my diary... :]_

_- xoxo Dawn _

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes- <strong>Okay, so that was chapter 2 :). Like I said, I honestly don't take much appeal to this chapter. Hopefully you did though :) these next chapters will be indeed hard until I can introduce my whole plot :D you'll see in a few chapters. Plus.. this is only the 2nd chapter to this story soo... [:

And again.. if anyone has any suggestions, don't be scared to send them :].

Sorry.. I won't be able to put a chapter out tomarrow :( but Friday there will be one sometime Friday :D.

**R&R**

Oh yea.. for you Pearlshippers.. I know this AMAZING pearlshipping story it's called '**Thinking of you'** by **DestinyChance01** the story is so good and it is very very well written. It's so good, that I actually re- read it like 3 times. It's a one chapter story.. I really wouldn't call it a one-shot but... well just see for yourself (:

-Angel


	3. Mall and Movies

**Author's notes- **Chapter 3 is here :D Sorry it's short.. (: Hope you like it. Oh yes.. Thank you too EVERYONE who was reviewed :D, I get really happy when you all tell me you like the story.. and don't be afraid to scold me for something lol... not saying that I except flames but.. ah heck you know what I mean lol. But Thank You for the reviews everyone.

*Mistakes.. if you catch any mis- spelled words let me know :) Please and thank you.

**Ash-16**

**Dawn-15**

**May-15**

**Gary-16**

**Drew-16**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Boy am I tired. I've slept the whole day.. now it's 5:39. I have no idea on why I was sleeping like that. Maybe from all the mess that's happened in school this week, *yawn* I don't know. Well I'm excited because me and May are going to the mall and movies tonight :]. I have to meet her at the mall at 7:00. Hehehe, Well I think I'm going to go get ready.. just thought I should write in you now :)_

_And I'll write in here again when I get back :D_

_-xoxo Dawn :]_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Mom.. I'm ready to leave." Dawn happily said as she skipped down the steps, with Piplup behind her. Dawn found her mom in the living room, watching tv.

Johanna felt some one staring at the back of her head and turned around to find her daughter. "Wow Dawn, you look very cute." Johanna said with a wink.

Dawn blushed, "Mom.. we're going to the mall and movies.. I'm not going just any kind of way." Dawn pouted cutely. Johanna simply smiled and got off the couch and went to get her keys, so they could leave.

Dawn had on a purple tube top, denim shorts, silver hoop earrings, a silver heart- chain necklace, and silver sandals. Her hair draped mid- way down her back in very loose curls.

"Ready?" Johanna asked wiggling the keys. Dawn nodded and walked out the door.

It took 10 minutes to get to the mall.

"Thanks mom. I'll text you when the movie is almost over. Bye Piplup, I'll see you later." Dawn got out the car, and watched her mom drive away. "_Alright.. now call May to see where she's at."_

Dawn pulled out her cellphone from her back pocket and dialed May's number.

"Hello?" May's voice said from over the phone.

"Hey, where are you? I'm here."

"Come in, I'm by the big fountain..you'll see it when you walk in." May explained to Dawn.

"Okay, I'm coming." Dawn hung up the phone and entered through the doors.

When Dawn walked in, she was amazed at how big the mall was. It has 3 floors. The first floor has all the store, the second is where the food court is located and more stores, and the third floor is where the movie theatre is.

People filled the mall. Families, teenagers, kids, grandparents, couples. Everyone. "_Amazing. I've been to plenty of malls but not one as big as this." _Dawn said to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard some one shout out her name.

"There, you are." May exclaimed as she pulled Dawn by her wrist. Dawn easily followed still amazed.

May saw that Dawn was looking around curiously, "Nice huh?" Dawn nodded. "Well come on.. let's go have some fun." May pulled Dawn to the nearest store, where they would try on clothes and take pictures.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Wow, I'm tired. My legs hurt from all that walking.. and trying on all the clothes was absolute fun!" Dawn said as she sipped her milkshake.

"Yea, and we only did the front part.. not the back yet." May said as she looked around and something caught her eye. Dawn noticed May staring at something, more like somethings.

"Is that-" Before Dawn could finish her sentence May cut in and said yes. "Oh.. well hey, what time does the movie start?" Dawn asked, as she turned away from the people they were gazing at.

"Uh.. 9:30. It's 8:45 now. You wanna finish eating, buy tickets, walk around a little more, then go to the movie?" May asked. Dawn nodded and finished off her milkshake.

"Hey, Ash." Gary tapped Ash on his shoulder to get his attention. "Wassup Gary?"

Gary pointed his eyes to the two girls that were sitting at a table in the food court, "Isn't that May and uh Dawn?" Ash's eyes traced Gary's view to find the two girls laughing at the small table they shared.

"YEA! Come on Drew!" Ash pulled Drew away from a girl he was '_trying'_ to talk to. Gary laughed at the sight.

"Hey, I was busy!" Drew said annoyed.

"May's over there!" Ash said as he rolled his eyes. "Oooh May." Drew said with a dreamy look. "Good the thing the girls didn't come with us." Gary said to no one in particular.

..

May was in the middle of telling Dawn something, but stopped when she felt hands on her shoulders. Dawn giggled at the look on May's face.

"Oh great." May muttered.

"Hello May." Drew said, catching May's attention. "Hi Drew." May flashed a smile, and shook her shoulders so Drew could remove his hands.

The boys all pulled up extra chairs so they could sit.

"Uh.. Hi." Dawn greeted as she looked at the three boys. Gary and Drew gave her a head nod, but Ash didn't so or do anything. He was just staring at her, taking in her beauty.

"Wow.." Ash muttered to him self. Dawn saw that Ash was staring at her and began to blush and turned her head.

"So cute!" May squealed when she looked at Dawn.

"Look at Ashy- boy. Can't keep his eyes off her." Gary, Drew, and May started to laugh at Ash's spaced off look.

"Uh.. shouldn't some one wake him up or something? He's starting to scare me." Dawn said as she took glanced at Ash. Gary nodded and smirked.

"Ow! What'd you do that for?" Ash asked, when he snapped out of his trance and rubbed the back of his head.

"You was staring at Dawn fool!" Drew told Ash. A dumb look crossed Ash's face and it started to flush. "I was? Oops, sorry Dawn." Ash said sheepishly. Dawn smiled and nodded.

"So.. what are you guys doing here anyway?" May asked, as she scooted away from Drew who was getting to close.

"Hanging out. Walking around, just having fun." Gary replied cooly.

"What about you too?" Ash fixed his eyes on Dawn.

Dawn's face turned a little red because Ash was looking at her. "Same.. and were going to see a movie at 9:30." Dawn stated as she looked down.

"What movie? Can we come?" Drew asked May with a smile. May sighed and sadly nodded. Dawn glared at May but she was oblivious to this.

"Wait.. it's not a chick movie is it?" Gary asked with one of his eye brows raised.

"Uh.. we were going to see Charlie St. Cloud." May replied.

"Nope, were seeing something scary!" Ash commented. Dawn narrowed her eyes at him. "No.. I'm scared of scary movies." Dawn said.

"You don't have to be scared. It's all fake!" Ash said with a dazzling smile.

"Come on Dawn.. scary movies are great. And besides we have boys with us." May said trying to sound convincing.

Dawn thought about it for a moment. May gave Dawn a 'please' face and Dawn couldn't say no to that.

"Okay, fine. Do you know what time one starts?" Dawn askeed.

"9:30... Isidious." Gary said with a smirk. "It's 9:10 now." Ash said after he checked his phone for the time.

"Are we heading in now?" Drew asked May.

May shrugged her shoulders, "We could.. by the time we stand in line and get out tickets and popcorn it would be about close to 9:30 anyways."

Everyone nodded their heads in agreement and got up to the table and headed to the third floor where the movie theatre was.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Dawn.. you okay?" Ash whispered to Dawn. He noticed that she was hiding her eyes with her hands.

"No!" Dawn whispered back.

Ash lifted up the movie chair arm and moved closer to Dawn so he could wrap his arms around her.

Dawn felt to arms go around her body. She uncovered her eyes and found Ash's arms comfortable snaked around her. He looked down at her and smiled warmly. A pretty smile crossed her face.

"Better?" Ash asked. Dawn nodded with a big smile. She felt much better to be in his arms. She felt safe and comfortable, just like she did when Lucas used to always put his arms around her.

Ash liked what he was doing, though he couldn't explain to him self why. He looked over at Drew and noticed that he was the same way Ash was. His arms were around May, comforting her.

Drew saw Ash looking at him, and gave him a 'goodjob wink'. Ash rolled his eyes and went back to the movie.

A scary part was about to come up, you could tell because the movie started playing a scary tune in the background. Dawn buried her head into Ash's chest to shield her eyes from seeing this part.

Ash snickered at how scared she was and at how cute she looked.

"It's okay.. it's not real." Ash whispered in her ear. Dawn smiled into his chest.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After the movie ended, the 5 teenagers walked out the movies and out the mall since it closed while they were in the movies. May and Dawn were now waiting for their mothers to come pick them up.

"That movie was to scary!" Dawn told the group. May nodded in agreement, "Very! But I did feel a little better when Drew put his arms around me." May said as she looked up at Drew with a smile. Drew smiled and blushed. "Well.. I just saw that you looked scared and took the opportunity." Drew said.

"What about you Ash? I saw you had Dawn in your arms too." Gary said, holding back a laugh.

Ash and Dawn both blushed. "Uh.. well.. I was just trying to make sure she was okay. She looked scared." Ash said with a sheepish grin.

"Yea.. that's all." Dawn said. Gary, May, and Drew gave them 'yea right' looks.

"That's my mom." May said when she saw her mom's red car pull up. "Bye you guys. Dawn, I'll text you tomarrow." May waved goodbye and hopped into the car to go home.

There was silence as the 4 waited for Dawn's mom to get there.

"Well.. there she is." Dawn said more so to her self. "Bye Ash, bye Gary and Drew." Dawn turned around and started walking to the car, but Ash grabbed her wrist. Dawn turned back around to face Ash.

"Goodnight Dawn." Ash leaned in and hugged Dawn.

She was surprised by this but got over it and hugged him back. She loved the feeling of being wrapped in his strong arms. They were so warming and gentle.

Ash wasn't sure why he embraced Dawn, but it felt good to him. She was soft like a pillow and her skin was so smooth and milky. After a few seconds, he hated to do it, he let go.

His and Dawn's face were covered with red. Dawn quickly turned around. "See you Monday Ash." Dawn walked off, with Ash staring at her.

Ash turned around, to find Gary and Drew staring at him with smirks on their faces.

"Don't say anything." Ash warned them with a frown. "I already know what you're thinking."

Gary and Drew looked at each other and shrugged while still smirking.

"Well, let's leave then shall we?" Gary said as he looked at Ash, still smirking. Ash rolled his eyes and nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight.. was absolutely wonderful! Why you ask? ;) Well because.. first guess who was there? Ash, Gary, and Drew. They came to our table, where me and May were, and they sat down with us. At first I kinda wished they would go away... but I'm glad they didn't._

_They wanted to go see a movie with us, they insisted on a scary movie. I really didn't want to see a scary movie, but I'm glad we did see it. It was perfect! Ash held me close to him through the whole movie... I felt so safe in his arms. Nothing, and I mean nothing could have ruined that moment. He was so warm and comfy.. I haven't felt like that ever since... Lucas last put his arms around me :(._

_Anyways, tonight was great and one more thing.. Ash hugged me goodnight before I left :D I wish he would have did something else to be honest ;). But a hug was just right... epesically since he has a girlfriend... Oh gosh! I totatlly forgot he has one! *Frown* -_- Ugh, I'm so stupid! If only I would have remembered... oh well I guess. What's done is done now [:_

_In fact, I don't care... Misty is a bitch anyways :)_

_- xoxo Dawn :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes- <strong>Did you like this chapter? :) I did! Even though it's short.. I still like. You should be pretty darn thankful, because there wasn't going to be a chapter today. I was going to come home and go to sleep since I have track practice later on. I sacrificed for you people :D I'm just that nice lol.

A Chapter will be up tomorrow :]

**R&R**

**- **Angel ;)


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes- **Sorry this is up so late. I was REALLY busy. So since it's 2:30 in the morning.. this chapter is SHORT and to be really honest... PLease don't be mad at me, but I didn't put my best effort to this chapter /: I'm sorry. I Really wanted to update before I went to sleep.

Oh and SCHOOL'S OUT :D No what that means? Updates= A LOT! :D

*Mistakes.. please tell me :]

**Dawn-15**

**May-15**

**Kenny-15**

**Cassidy-15**

**ASh-16**

**Misty-16**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_*Sigh* Another school day, another Monday. But really, I'm looking forward too today :D I really don't know why but.. I'm just really excited and happy for some reason. It all started when I woke up at 6:00 instead of 6:30(30 minutes earlier -_-). I've been smiling ever since and can't stop :]._

_I can't wait to see those brown eyes.. Ash's brown eyes! *Squeals* He's so cute. _

_Well... I don't know what else to write at this moment. I only wrote in here because I have a while before mom takes me to school /: _

_- xoxo Dawn :]_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"May! May! May! May! May!" Dawn shouted really fast, as she ran up to May and hugged her with a tight grip. Dawn didn't realize it, but she was squeezing May a little too tight.

"Uh.. Dawn... I can't... breathe." May said inbetween breathes.

"Oops, sorry May." Dawn sweatdropped.

"You seem soo... hyper and happy today. You okay?" May asked with a concerned tone.

Dawn smiled and nodded her head. "Very! I'm just happy today. And it's weird because, I've been smiling the whole entire morning and I can't stop. I was talking to my mom this morning and she said something about uh.. I forgot. And yesterday-" May cut Dawn off, she couldn't understand what she was saying because she was talking so fast.

"Dawn! Shutup! What are you saying? No What are you talking about?" May asked with a 0_o look on her face. Dawn smiled and giggled, "I don't know.. I'm just so happy." Dawn broke off in a romantic gaze, looking up, when she leaned her back against a locker.

"Er, Dawn?" May waved her hand in front of Dawn's face, so she could get Dawn's attention. "Sorry, I was uh.. nevermind."

"Back to your normal self again?" May asked with a smile.

Dawn nodded her head, "I think. This whole morning I was all smiley and talking a lot. Can't explain why though.. it's weird." Dawn told May, causing her to laugh.

"Ugh, just come on.. we have to go to class." May pulled Dawn, off to their first class.

As they were walking the same group of girls, that approached her on her first day of school, were eyeing Dawn with hateful and feirce stares.

"Uh.. May. Why exactly are they looking at me like that?" May looked behind her to see the group just staring. May rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Ugh, that's Misty's little 9th grade followers. They do everything Misty does, act like her, dress like her. Just everything. Usually Misty doesn't hang with any underclassmen, but they're an exception. I don't know why though." May explained to Dawn.

"Who's the blonde girl? I don't like her at all." Dawn rolled her eyes as she said this.

"That's Cassidy. The drama queen! Known to start drama, whether it's her drama or someone elses... just know she's there to start it. I never really talked to her but in elementary school, she tried to fight me over a crayon. Stupid right?" May laughed a little bit at the memory.

"Very stupid." Dawn started laughing and they continued to walk to their class.

"And check this out. Cassidy she likes Ash. A whole lot! She secretly envies Misty."

"Wow. Girls are crazy." Dawn said.

"You can say that again." May started to laugh and Dawn joined in.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"May, it's lunchtime and I haven't seen Ash all day long!" Dawn whined and then cutely pouted.

"Don't forget he's in 10th grade. We have completely different schedules. But good thing we have the same lunch. And isn't your locker right across from his?" May looked around at the lunch lines to see which ones were the shortest.

"Yea, but I didn't see him at his locker when I was there." Dawn told May.

Dawn turned around to see that May wasn't beside her anymore. She scanned the large cafeteria, but no sign of her anywhere. "_Where did she go that fast?"_ She thought to her self. She shrugged her shoulders and turned around and bumped into someone.

"Sorry-" Dawn stopped her apology and looked into those brown luxurious eyes she loved so much.

Ash locked his eyes with blue beautiful ones. They stared into each other's eyes for 5 seconds, until Ash broke it. "Sorry Dawn." Ash apologized with a cute smile.

Dawn blushed, "It's okay Ash. I wasn't pay much attention."

"Come on Ash!" Misty popped up out of nowhere and pulled him away from Dawn. Ash was completely annoyed by his controling girlfriend Misty and he was getting tired of it.

Dawn watch them walk away and just shook her head. She headed for a line, where she spotted May talking to some familiar looking boy. He had brown hair and black eyes.

"There you are May. I was looking all over you!" Dawn playfully scolded her friend.

"Sorry abo-" May was cut off from her sentence, as the boy spoke.

"Dawn? Is that you?" The boy asked in shock.

"Uh... Kenny?" Dawn asked also in schock to see her kindergarten friend.

"You two know each other?" May questioned with a dumb look on her face.

"Wow Dawn. I haven't seen you since the last day of kindergarten." Kenny looked Dawn up and down slowly, "You've grown. A whole lot." He stated.

Dawn blushed and smacked him in the back of the head. "Keep your eyes in your head Kenny!" Dawn snarled.

"Sorry Dee Dee. I was just kidding." Kenny was waving his hands in front of him with a nervous look on his face.

"Dee Dee?" May said with a dumb look on her face.

"Don't call me that!" Dawn said. She always hated when people called her that. It was so embarrasing to her.

"What's wrong with Dee dee Dawn?" Kenny asked with a teasing wink.

"Why did he call you Dee Dee?" May asked, lost.

"Because-" Before Kenny could say another word Dawn punched him and he fell to the ground with a sweatdrop.

"Oh no reason." Dawn told May with an innocent smile on her face. May sweatdropped nervously.

"Ow Dawn. What was that for?" Kenny asked when he got up off the floor. Dawn narrowed her eyes at him.

"Okay... fine." Kenny said in a pleading tone.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So Kenny, did you just transfer here?" Dawn asked Kenny.

Kenny shook his head, "Nope, I've been going here. I just came back from a vacation. You just moved here didn't you?"

"Yea, my mom decided she wanted to come to Sinnoh."

"Hey Dawn.." May chimed in, earning Dawn's attention.

"Yea?"

"Why do they call you Dee Dee?" May asked, still wondering about it.

Dawn and Kenny sweatdropped. "Uh.. I don't wanna talk about it." Dawn said as she put her head down and looked at her food on the tray.

"Awe man." May pouted and Kenny laughed. "Hey, I didn't know you two knew each other." May said after she took in a spoon full of pudding.

"We were in the same Kindergarten class." Dawn told May.

"Yea, we were bestfriends. Oh yea.. did you ever get with Lucas?" Kenny asked wondering.

Dawn blushed and sadly nodded her head. The thought of Lucas always made her feel sad and empty in the inside.

"What's wrong? Did I say something wrong Dawn?" Kenny asked worried.

"No. We actually just broke up a few weeks ago.." Dawn's eyes began to water a little.

"Awe Dawn.. that's so sad. Was it becase you had to move?" Kenny asked.

Dawn simply nodded her head. "Can we not talk about this right now?" Dawn asked. May and Kenny nodded, respecting their friend's choice.

The rest of the lunch was silent for the three..

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I have gym as my last block. What about you two?" Dawn asked as she eyed her schedule.

"I have art today." May said.

"And I've got home economics. Awesome! We cook in there!" Kenny said excited. Dawn and May rolled their eyes in amusement.

"Well I'll see you two later." Dawn waved and went the opposite direction to head to the gym.

Dawn walked into the gym and was amazed at how big it was.

"Dawn Berlits? I'm your gym teacher, Mrs. Johnson. Here's your gym uniform. Go change in the locker room and come back out here."

Dawn took the uniform from Mrs. Johnson and went to the locker room to change. A few minutes later she returned, dressed in red shorts that had RoseWood High School on the right leg in the corner, and a plain white shirt.

She looked around at her gym class. She noticed a very familiar girl. One she didn't take a liking to.

"Klutzarella, your in out gym class. Don't trip while running." Cassidy said with a smile placed on her face.

Dawn rolled her eyes at Cassidy.

"Oh yea, Klutz?"

Dawn ignored Cassidy, not wanting to listen to whatever she has to say.

"Even if you don't look at me, I know you can hear me. Anyway... I uh know about you and Ash. The movies, the cuddling, and the hugging. Everything." Cassidy said as she checked out her nails.

This caught Dawn's attention. How could she possibly know? She wasn't even there.. or was she? "What are you talking about?" Dawn asked nervously.

"Okay everyone.. we're playing dodgeball today."

"We'll talk later. Right now, you just better be good at dodging." An evil smirk crossed Cassidy's face.

When the coah blew the whistle for the game to start, Cassidy aimed the ball at Dawn and launched it towards her. Lucky for Dawn, she dodged at the right time.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Back to what I was saying.. You were all over Ash saturday nigt!" Cassidy said to Dawn.

"I don't know what you're talking about! But you should just get out my face and mind your own business."

Cassidy started to laugh. "Funny girl. But let me tell you something. You need to stay away from Ash! He has a girlfriend and it's not you!"

"Whatever. Me and Ash are just friends. I don't like him and he doesn't like me! If anybody has a problem with it they can come talk to me about it."

"So what your mad now? I saw you in the movies! In Ash's arms!" Cassidy stated.

Dawn had a smile on her face. "What? Your jealous? I bet the whole time you were wishing that you was right?" Dawn snickered and eyed Cassidy.

"So it was you right?" Cassidy asked with a smile smirk on her face.

"Not saying it wasn't." Dawn laughed and walked away from Cassidy and out the locker room.

_"Misty, is going to deffinately find out about this." _Cassidy thought to her self and snickered.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Dear Diary, _

_For the MOST part school was good :]. The other part... DRAMA! Never ends does it? Cassidy came up to me, saying how she saw me and Ash in the movies. So what? She' just jealous it wasn't her. *Laughs* Whatever, she can kiss my ass! _

_Oh yea.. I HATE DODGEBALL! It's hard, when balls fly at you in all types of directions it's no getting out of it /:_

_:( I didn't get to talk to Ash. The only time I saw him was the cafeteria. Misty's dumb ass pulled him away from me *rolling eyes* Maybe tomorrow I'll see him :( and talk to him._

_Well that's all that happened today, oh yes one more thing :D GUESS WHO CALLED ME? LUCAS! BUT... I missed his call :( and when I called back he didn't answer *Tear* I really want to talk to him. I miss him a whole lot... I wonder if he feels the same..._

_- xoxo Dawn /:_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes- <strong>Now it's 4:23 a.m. That took about two hours to think of and type /: Okay time for me to go to bed! Sorry, if you didn't like this chapter much... uh... yea. Chapter 5 up sometime tomorrow.

- Angel


	5. Things happen

**Author's Notes- **This would have been up WAY earlier today.. but what do you get when you have TWO OLDER WERSOME BROTHERS who pick on you and I get in trouble for saying something back? An attitude for the day and not feeling like writing a story... so you can thank those to butt heads for a late update.

I had two reviews who said I should do a chapter where Lucas shows up ... I'm gonna say this... **Get out of my head ;)** hahaha... I'm leaving it at that.

And Thank you too everyone who is reviewing this story :D I really appreciate it, they keep me going!

*Mistakes.. tell me please (:*

**Ash-16**

**Misty-16**

**Dawn-15**

**May-15**

**Drew-16**

**Paul-16**

**Gary-16**

**Kenny-15**

**Giselle-16**

**Soledad-16**

**Daisy-16**

* * *

><p>"May.. this is so stupid! I don't get it." Dawn whispered to May, who was sittin right next to her.<p>

"It's easy. All you do is subtract 7 from both sides." May told Dawn, but she just wasn't getting it. Dawn gave May a confused look.

"Okay, subtract 7 from this 7.. it cancels out, you bring it down. Now subtract 7 from 34. You get 27, now bring it down. Now you divide 3 from this 3, they cancel out. Then divide 3 by 27. You get 9. x equals 9." May explained.

Dawn still confused just tilted her head and bit and looked at May dumbly. May sighed and sweatdropped.

The bell rung and Dawn happily and relieved sprang out her seat. "Come on May. Let's get the heck out of here!" Dawn grabbed May's wrist and dragged her out the classroom.

"Woah Dawn. Why the hurry?" May asked getting away from Dawn's grip.

"Just hate that class. It's boring and I don't understand it." Dawn said.

"What a good excuse.." May mumbled under her breath. Dawn eyed her curiously trying to make out what she said.

"What'd you say?" Dawn asked, with narrowed eyes.

"Uh.. nothing. Let's go find Kenny and go to lunch." Now it was May's turn to drag Dawn.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sorry I'm late girls. How are you two?" Kenny asked as he sat his tray down and sat him self down.

"Great!" May and Dawn said in unison with their mouths full. Kenny smiled at them.

"I think I want a cookie. Be right back... you two want anything while I'm up there?" Dawn asked, getting up.

May and Kenny shook their heads and Dawn walked to the snack line.

A light finger tapped Dawn on her shoulder to get her attention as she stood in line. Dawn turned around and smiled at who greeted her.

"Why hello Ash." Dawn said with a bright dazzling smile.

Ash stared at Dawn for a few seconds, lost in her eyes and beautiful smile, before saying something. "Hey Dawn. How's going?"

"Great, thanks. How about you Ash?"

"Same.. so what you gettin from up here?" Ash asked trying to make conversation with the blue haired beauty.

"A cookie." Dawn said with a smile. "Chocolate just like your eyes..." Dawn muttered as she stared into Ash's eyes.

"Uh.. what did you say Dawn?" Ash asked with a slight blush kissing his cheeks.

Dawn snapped out of her daze and blushed, "Oh.. uh nothing." Dawn replied sheepishly.

"Sweetheart. What can I get for you?" A middle- aged lady from behind the counter asked Dawn, since she was next in line.

"A chocolate chip cookie and a sprite please." Dawn said sweetly.

"Okay, the cookie is .50 cent and the soda is .75 cent. So that is 1.25 little lady." The lady told Dawn.

As Dawn was about to reach for her money, Ash stopped her. "I'll pay for you Dawn." Ash reached down in his pocket and pulled out the money and handed it to the lady.

"That's sweet. Are you two dating? You make a cute couple." The lady said while smiling.

Dawn and Ash blushed and both shook their heads with a sheepish smile. "No just friends." They said in unison.

The lady smiled and "mhm'd" them. The two walked away still blushing.

"Thanks Ash." Dawn said with a nervous smile.

"Your welcome, it's was nothing." Ash said sheepishly, while he rubbed the back of his head.

Dawn giggled at his cuteness, "Weren't you going to get something?"

Ash shook his head, "No.. I just went up there to talk to you." Ash said quickly and nervously. Too quick for Dawn to understand him.

"What?" Dawn asked trying to soak in what he said.

"Uh.. nothing. Nevermind." Ash replied with a childish grin.

"That's the second time today." Dawn said giggling. "So you ready for art?" Dawn asked, changing the subject.

Ash sighed and shook his head. "No. I hate art, I can't draw." He admitted.

Dawn giggled cutely, "Well.. you have to get ready. It's right after lunch." Dawn said in a teasing voice.

"Hey, I have a great idea." Ash said getting Dawn's attention.

Dawn eyed Ash, wondering what his idea was. "What is it?"

"How about you draw for me?" Ash asked slyly.

Dawn laughed at his 'great idea'. "No way Ash! I'm not doing your work for you, and then you get all the credit." Dawn said in between breaths.

"Awe come on. Pleas." Ash pouted cutely.

"You better learn how to trace Ash." Dawn teased. "Or I could _try_ to teach you how to draw." Dawn offered.

"How can you teach someone how to draw?" Ash asked curiously.

"Well... I taught my little cousin how to draw. She's just as good as me." Dawn explained to Ash.

"Cool, I can deffinately take you up on that offer then." Ash said with a bright smile.

Dawn just nodded with a smile and silence over came the two.

"Well.. I'd better head back to my table-" Dawn was cut off by the raging voice of the girl she dreaded... Misty.

"ASH! WHAT THE HELL?" Misty came out of nowhere and shouted at Ash, but before he could say something Misty turned her back on him and faced Dawn.

"You! You little bitch! All over my boyfriend! Yea! I heard how you was all over him and trying to kiss him Saturday!" Misty was glaring down on Dawn and in her face.

"ME a bitch? Please, your the bitch! And I WASN'T TRYING TO KISS HIM!" Dawn said boring her eyes into Misty's eyes filled with anger.

The whole cafeteria was now witnessing the scene going on in the middle of the cafeteria. Everything went quiet.

"Whatever! Either way you was still ALL OVER MY BOYFRIEND! AND NOW YOUR GOING TO WISH YOU HADN'T DID THAT!" Misty hollered in Dawn's face.

Misty drew back her arm and held up a fist. Ash quickly took notice and quickly pulled her arm down and turned her around to face her.

His angry eyes met hers. "Misty you need to stop this-" Misty cut him off.

"Why? Your defending this bitch, she's a loser! And she's ugl-"

May was now at Dawn's side. She was trying to hold Dawn in a tight grip to keep her from attacking Misty.

"STOP MISTY! She's not a bitch and she's not a loser and don't even say she's ugly.. because i think we both know she's not!"

Dawn calmed down and blushed a little.. Ash was defending her. He was really standing up for her..

"So you do like her don't you?" Misty questioned with anger.

"What? No-" Ash tried to say, but was again cut off by Misty.

"It's me or nothing! You have to choose!" Misty demanded.

Ash took a deep breathe and bit his lip.. he knew his choice and what he wanted... and it wasn't Misty.

"I guess it's nothing Misty... were over!" Ash said harshly.

The whole cafeteria gasped and turned their attention to Misty, to see what she was going to say/do.

Misty's eyes began to water. She couldn't believe after a year Ash was breaking up with her.

A tear rolled down Misty's cheek, "If that's what you want..." Misty looked in Ash's eyes one last time. She turned around glared at Dawn and mumbled to her, "This isn't over." With that she ran out the cafeteria crying. Soledad, Giselle, and Daisy ran after her. All of them giving Dawn a dirty look before running out the doors.

Dawn made her way out of May's grip. She looked at Ash, trying to read his expression.

He looked sad and angry at the same time. His eyes were emotionless.

"A-Ash?" Dawn stuttered. She placed her hand on his shoulder but he just shook it off. Ash hung his head and walked out of the cafeteria with all eyes on him... but he didn't care.

Dawn watched him go...

"You okay Dawn?" May asked snapping Dawn from her gaze. Dawn nodded. May noticed people now staring at them, she rolled her eyes and grabbed Dawn's wrist and lead her back over to the table where Kenny was.

Lunch was quiet for the rest of the time...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash was walking down the corridor, his head still down and his hands in his pockets. Thoughts were going through his mind. He walked until he reached a door. He opened it and walked up the flight of stairs that were hidden by the door.

He was headed up to _his _secret place, where he always went to clear his mind when he had something on it. No one knew about it except him.

He was finally up the flight of stairs, and was greeted by the warm sunlight and the cool breeze. He looked around at the sight he loved so much. There is a white table with two white chairs too macth. Flowers all around, which made it smell delightful up on the roof top, and his personal bean bag chair he stored up there. The view was wonderful.. you could see all over the town and the cars and people scurrying about. (If you've seen high school musical.. Troy took Gabriella up to the rooftop or whatever, it's set up like that.)

Ash plopped down on the blue bean bag chair and let his thoughts race through his mind. "_I can't believe I did it... I broke up with Misty. I don't know whether I should be happy... or sad. I do have a lot of love for her... but on the other hand.. she was starting to get on my nerves."_ A tear rolled down his face. "_Then those things she was saying about Dawn... made me mad. How could she, anyone, say stuff like that too such a sweet girl. She is so beautiful... her eyes.. WAIT! What am I saying?-" _

The bell rung and interrupted his thoughts. It was time for art, his last class of the day. He decided he would just skip it since he didn't like the class.

With thoughts still running in his mind, he dozed off in the middle of them.

...

An hour and thirty- five minutes later Ash woke up to the dimissal bell. He got to his feet, took one last look at the view, and went down the stairs.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ash!" Drew, Gary, and Paul said in unison ran towards Ash, who was at his locker.

Ash didn't anknowledge them, he just grabbed his phone from his locker and closed it.

"Where'd you go? We were looking everywhere for you Ash." Drew said.

"You alright? That was uh.. some scene in the cafeteria." Paul said.

"Yea, and it's kinda the talk of the school right now.. all the rumors and stu-" Gary was cut off by Ash.

"I don't want to talk about it right now.. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Ash walked away, with people staring at him.

"So, your not coming to football practice today?" Drew hollered out to him.

"No!" Ash shouted back.

"Dumbass! I know you see he's down.. why the hell would he come to practice?" Gary hit Drew in the back of the head.

"What was that for?" Drew asked rubbing his head. Paul rolled his eyes and did it again.

"Ow! Stop doing that!" Drew fussed.

"Shutup and come one before we're late too footbal practice." Gary said pulling Drew.

...

"May.. I don't want to talk about it... at all. I'll just see you tomorrow. Bye." Dawn hugged May and walked away.

As Dawn was walking out the doors, she noticed Ash slip around the school building. Curiously, Dawn followed him.

He walked on a trail that lead to a park, Dawn was still following him, but he didn't know.

Ash made his was too an unoccuupied swing and sat on it. He wrapped his hands around the chains that held up the swing seat. He closed his eyes and gently pushed him self, enjoying the slight cool breeze.

Dawn smiled at the cute sight. He looked so peaceful and adorable.

Ash opened his eyes to the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Dawn? What are you doing here?" Ash asked calmly.

Dawn smiled a little and sat in a swing next to his, "Thought i'd..uh.." Dawn thought for a moment.

"You saw me walk over here huh?" Ash asked and Dawn nodded and looked away from Ash.

A akward silence stood between them for a few minutes.

"Ash.. thank you." Dawn said breaking the silence.

This made Ash focus his attention on Dawn, "For what?" he asked curiously.

"Defending me in the cafeteria.. I think you put your relationship on the line because of me." Dawn said and she put her head down.

"It's alright. I think I was ready to let go of her anyways, I think. Have you ever broke up with someone you loved?" Ash asked curiously. He soon regretted it after he saw the look on Dawn's face. She looked sad now.

When Ash asked her that, she instantly thought of Lucas.. and how they broke up the day she moved. A tear came from her eye and slid down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Dawn.. You don't have to talk about if you don't want too." Ash said in a sad tone.

Dawn wiped her eye, and looked up into Ash's eyes. "It's okay... I don't mind talking about it. But yes, I have broke up with someone I loved... it was the day I moved too."

"Oh.. what happened?" Ash asked trying to show some concern.

Dawn told Ash everything that happened. She found her self in tears and sitting on Ash's lap, he was comforting her.

"It's okay Dawn." Ash said, rubbing her back. Ash felt kind of bad for her, she seemed to be in love with the boy Lucas.. he also felt, deep down, envious.

Dawn looked up into Ash's eyes, blue meeting brown. "Thanks Ash." Another tear rolled down her face. Ash smiled and wiped away the tear and then he hugged her. She gladly returned.

She loved the feeling of being in his arms. All things bad seemed too just fade away when she was with Ash. Ash felt the same way.

Ash pulled away and looked in her blue crystal like eyes. She stared back in his brown sparkling eyes.

Ash leaned in closer to her face, his lips getting closer to hers. A slight tint of red kissed Dawn's cheeks once she realized what Ash was doing. She started to lean in towards him also.

Their lips just an inch away... Dawn titled her head and began to close her eyes...

The two teens, jumped in shock to the sound of Dawn's phone ringing. "_Shit!"_ She and Ash thought to there selves.

Dawn pulled out her phone and saw it was her mom calling her. Dawn rolled her eyes and answered it.

"Dawn!" Her mothers screamed over the phone. "Do you know what time it is? It's 6:50! It's getting dark out! Where are you? I'm worried sick about you!"

"Mom, calm down. I'm with a friend at the park.. I'm on my way right now." Dawn hung up the phone and rolled her eyes. "Moms."

Ash laughed, "I know what you mean."

Dawn got off Ash's lap and blushed, realizing she was up there. "Well.. I'll see you tomorrow Ash.." Dawn said about to turn around and walk home.

"Wait, I'll walk you home. You k-know.. so you don't have to do it alone." Ash said nervously. Dawn smiled and nodded.

They headed for her house. Silence took over the whole way there.

...

"This is my house right here." Dawn and Ash walked up the drive way and were now standing in front of her door.

There was an akward silence. "So..." Ash said feeling weird.

"Oh, I uh.. better go.." Dawn said looking into his eyes. Ash nodded.

"Wait, Dawn.." Ash gently grabbed her wrist.

Dawn blushed at the feeling of his soft hand.

"Uuh...thanks for being with me at the park.." Ash said nervously. "_Great thing to say.. idiot."_ He scolded him self in his head.

"Your welcome.. and thanks for making me feel better... at the park." Dawn said blushing. Ash smiled and nodded his head.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dawn.. goodnight." Ash let go of her wrist and she smiled at him and went inside the house.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Dear Diary, _

_Today.. today.. today.._

_Well.. I half LOVED it and I half hated it. Hating it because.. well drama. Misty came up too me while I was talking to Ash and it got pretty ugly. We were actually about to fight.. but we didn't.._

_Loving it because.. after school today, I followed Ash to a park. He was pretty down after what happened... oh yea he broke up with Misty. (*Screams* HELL YEA*) Anywyas, well he asked me have I ever broke up with some one I loved.. I ended up telling him the whole story about Lucas and how I feel... about Lucas. I started crying.. next thing I know is, I was in his lap and he was holding me close.. his arms surrouned me like a big strong wall *Melting in inside*_

_The best part!... We ALMOST kissed :( we were so freaking close.. but guess what? My mom had to call at that moment, ugh. I'm still kind of mad at her for that /:_

_I can honestly say.. This is The Crazy World of High School :]_

_- xoxo Dawn :]_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes- <strong>I LOVE this chapter it's my fav so far :) WOAH! It's 5:00 A FREAKIN M! AND I'M NOT EVEN SLEEPY :D.. haha I started watching disney movies while typing this, That was a distraction -_-. Well, I don't know what time i'm going to sleep lol.. guess I'll lay in bed and read some fan fics till I do fall asleep.. wait now I know why I'm not sleepy, I had a power nap today.. hmph no wonder...

Anway.. Chapter 6 up tomorrow lol.

Oh yea.. is that a good name for this chapter? I didn't know what to call it /:

**r&r**

- Angel


	6. Diary Entries

**Author's notes- **Okay, I'm going to take some time to explain this chapter and how I'm going to carry this story(I think)

Okay, so I'm really anxious to get to the 'unexpected' thing that happens ;) where things get taken 'too far'. Okay... Chapter 4 was the beginning of a new weak, it was Monday. Chapter 5 was the next day, Tuesday. Instead of making more chapters in the school day, I'm going to skip that because I'm ready to get to the MAIN event and trust me after that.. the story is NOT OVER, I promise... anyways, this chapter is Diary entries explaining what happened at school Wednsday, Thursday, and Friday. So really.. you aren't missing out on anything :).

So.. after this school week, Dawn finds out that next week(In the story) they have a whole week off from school (I don't know why lol.. I would explain why I'm doing this but, i'd give away the whole freaking story soo... oh well [: you'll understand later). After this chapter, There will be 7 chapters explaining each day of the week, of the break. I hate too tell you this but, I have too... Her and Ash will be spending time with each other everyday on the break.. and it won't just be those two. Friends will be there too. But still, you know what i'm trying to say right ?:) And that doesn't mean they will actually be all lovey dovey either ;) or does it? ;)... you'll just have to wait to find out.

And after that week is over.. I will go back to the school days, maybe like a couple of chapters. Something is going to happen during the week(No! It's not the 'unexpected thing' and then something else will happen lol :) and THEN there will be the chapter where everything goes too far!

Well that's it.. so expect the 'unexpected chapter' to be around... somewhere between chapters 15, 16, and 17. I don't know yet.

So, that's as best I can put it. If that confused you **PLEASE PM** me, I don't want anyone confused. Any questions or concerns PM me :). With all of that said and done time for chapter 6 :]

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Today was great :].Especially after yesterday.. at the park.. you remember? When I followed him there, I told him about Lucas blah blah and we almost kissed :]... This morning, mom dropped me off and went I got to school guess who I found at my locker? :) ASH! He was being all flirty and stuff, like he told me I looked really cute today. We were just talking and playing around in the hall before first class._

_He even walked me to my class... how sweet is that? While we were walking all the girls were looking at me enviously.. I just smiled at them*Laughs* :]. Was that childish of me? Haha oh well. _

_Oh and guess what? May finally got over her self, and accepted a date from Drew :D so cute! I think he's taking her out tomorrow night :] I can't wait to see how this goes._

_The only bad thing that happened today was, that girl Cassidy. We had gym today and she 'tried' to start stuff.. she came up to me and told me Misty was going to get me.. I just shook her off and walked away.. like I said before, I HATE drama. But this year I can't stay out of it -_-_

_So yea, that's how my day went.. ugh, I'm tired so I'm going to sleep :) goodnight Diary._

_- xoxo Dawn :]_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Dear Diary,_

_Today, was good, but the morning :(.. I had to ride the bus this morning unfortunately. When I got on the bus, I walked down the ailse too look for a seat.. and I was tripped by no other... Misty. I fell down and of course everyone laughed. I was so embarrased, then she said "Watch where your going girl! You messed up my shoes." I'm guessing she's still mad about Ash breaking up with her.. and how Me and him have beem hanging around each other more. Anyways.. I just rolled my eyes at her and got up with red cheeks and found a seat all the way in the back. I sat back there by myself trying to hide my face in shame.. People were still laughing -_- ugh._

_When I got to school, I went to my locker, Ash wasn't there today :\. Somehow, people found out be falling on the bus and I was called klutz the whole morning. As I walked by people were imitating my fall... so embarassing._

_By lunch time.. everything bad was gone :]. At the table sat Me, May, Drew, and Ash. Kenny went over to sit with Gary and Paul(Apparently Kenny plays on the football team.. so he's somewhat popular.) We had so much fun at lunch.. Ash and Drew are the funniest when they get together.. all they do is fuss, joke on each other, and say how stupid one another is, and oh yea they started making sly jokes about me and May.. they weren't bad or anything... let's just say if you caught on you'd know what they were talking about ;). And at one point they actually started throwing food at each other. They were fussing about something stupid.. I think about hair? I don't know lol. Well end result was, Ash had mashed potatoes in his har and Drew had a HUGE pudding stain on shirt. And the janitors made them clean up the WHOLE CAFETERIA! That was too funny.. and keep in mind, that cafeteria is BIG I mean REAL BIG!(It's just like the high school musical cafeteria. xD) Me and May almost died of laughter.. literally._

_After lunch, it was time for art. My class with Ash :]. The whole time he was making me laugh.. he's so dumb. I actually got in trouble and the teacher was about to make me move from here but I told him I would be good lol. Of course I couldn't.. I had to try and hide my laughing the rest of the class._

_After the last class.. I didn't want to ride the bus home.. sooo :D Ash walked me home. It was really fun :].. out of nowhere he started holding my hand *Melts* His hand was so soft and warm on mines.. I LOVED IT! And along the way to my house, we talked and laughed of course... got to know each other a lot more! He told me one day he wants to be a pokemon master and I told him I want to become top coordinator. He also has a bestfriend that's a pokemon, Pikachu. He said they've been through everything together... good and bad times. Um. his favorite color is blue. His birthday is May 22nd. It was more stuff but I don't feel like writint the rest.. my hand is starting to cramp /:_

_Well.. we finally got to my house. Again :] we almost kissed... BUT guess who ruined it this time -_-? PIPLUP did.. he bust through the door and used bubble beam on Ash. In a way it was kinda funny but in another way I was fuming on the inside. Well.. Ash wasn't too happy with this. He wasn't mad mad, but just a little annoyed I guess. He left a few minutes after that happened. Piplup wouldn't allow him to even hug me :(.._

_So, yea.. that was My day :D good huh? :) I can't wait for tomorrow!_

_- xoxo Dawn :D_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the best FRIDAY EVER! I HAD A BLAST! No why? Well it's a couple of reasons.. 1. Today in school it was no class day! It's when you don't have any classes for the whole day! Yea, your probably thinking then what's the point of coming to school right? Well.. you still had to come because if you didn't you would have a day from being absent.. and if you have too many days absent you fail the grade your in.. so yea. And 2. None of the 'Drama' girls were there :D so.. today 100% drama free :D ... but I was getting a few glares from girls who liked Ash.. or in other words fangirls. But, I just ignorded them :]_

_Okay.. now I'm about to explain what happened during the day :D._

_When I first got there, Ash, May, Drew, Paul, and Gary were at my locker.. I guess waiting for me. They explained to me that we didn't have any classes today and I got really excited. But before you could do anything, you had to check in with your homeroon teacher to say you were here so you weren't marked absent._

_After I did that.. we went outside the school. Almost the whole school was out there! It was like a HUGE party! Music was playing, people were dancing, talking, laughing, playing, just doing anything you wanted to do. I picked the right day to wear shorts too.. because it was also hot.. but no need to worry we cooled down :D._

_Me, May, Ash, Drew, Paul, Gary, Kenny, and the rest of the football team were sitting around laughing, talking, and playing.(I felt akward because 5 of the football players kept winking at me and blowing kisses to me the whole time.. ugh). Out of nowhere Ash and Drew pull out water guns and start spraying me and May with them.. soon the everybody, almost the whole school, had water guns, water balloons, water balls, and big buckets of water. It was a HUGE water fight! Everybody had all types of water things spraying one another with it or throwing something with water. This went on for about an hour. It was SO MUCH FUN! THE BEST TIME OF MY LIFE! I was so soaked! Well.. everyone was and my hair was ruined. But, I'm just glad I didn't have on a white shirt. A lot of girls had on white shirts.. let's just say it wasn't a good sight for girls.. but the boys loved it *Yuck*_

_After the water fight, we were all exhausted. So, we went under a BIG tree that held enough shade for our big group and we took a small nap. I snugged up by Ash :] he had an arm around me *Blush*. And May was snuggled up with Drew, so cute! By the time we woke up.. it was time for lunch.. boy was that the wildest thing ever! Everybody swarmed the cafeteria at the same time! It was like a bunch of wild animals running around.. but it was funny. People were dropping there food all over the place.. this caused a HUGE food fight. Oh man was that fun too! Not as fun as the water fight though but really fun. That went on for about 30 minutes until the principal came and calmed everyone down... but that took a while. An end resulf of that was.. A very messy cafeteria. Food was EVERYWHERE! I mean EVERYWHERE! The floor, tables, walls, heck even the ceilings was covered by food. So uh.. no one ate really.. and everybody had to clean it up. It took the rest of our no class day, but cleaning it up was still very fun. Small food fights were breaking out while cleaning. Food was all over me and in my hair :( I had to wash it like & times to get all the food out, that took forever -_-._

_Well.. when it was time to go home, the cafeteria was still a mess lol. But it looked better.. I guess. Well.. today, Me and Ash weren't the only ones walking home. It was me, May, Drew, Ash, and Gary. Adding Gary to the pair of Drew and Ash was even funnier. Instead of it being Ash against Drew.. it was Gary aginast Ash and Drew. That was way too funny! And on the while we walked home we played ding dong ditch... too much fun. BUT we almost got caught because of Drew -_- Somehow, while we were running away, his shoe came off and he fell. It was funny... but it was dumb. After that incident we stopped playing lol. The rest of the way home we just talked, joked, and played around._

_Eventually we had to split up though.. Drew walked May home, Gary went home, and Ash walked me home.  
>Unfortunately we didn't have really anytime when we got to my house.. Piplup was standing at the door with his arms folded. Ash walked me to the door, and he attempted to hug me but Piplup pecked his leg. So he just said "Bye Dawn" and walked down my driveway and down the street *Damn Piplup*<em>

_Well.. I have no school next week, I'm really excited about that :D Ash jusst texted me and told me that were deffinately gonna hang out everyday next week! HOW AWESOME IT THAT? I CAN'T WAIT! *Squeals* Hehehe... I really think I'm falling for Ash :]... _

_-xoxo Dawn :]_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes- <strong>And finished :D WOW! I really did LOVE typing this up! I had fun lol, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter :D let me know in a review... Hm.. I don't have much to say right now lol... but, I'm going to try and have chapter 7 up later today :) Chapter 7 will be the beginning of the week off from school :D.. I'm even excited to start writing those chapters :] haha. And remember.. if you have any questions or concerns PM me.. with that said I'm out

**R&R**

- Angel


	7. School Break: Day 1 At the Beach

**Author's Notes- **Hello everyone :D here is chapter 7, the first chapter of the school break :] This was going to be back up earlier, but I stopped typing it because I didn't feel like doing it at the time, and I had Dance practice at 6 soo.. yea lol sorry about that :). Well I'm not gonna go on and talk today...

But first... **I want to thank ALL of my reviewers for reviewing my story :] you guys keep me motivated to keep continuing this story and I just want to thank you sooo much :D**... now on to the story lol

*Mistakes, please let me know :D

**Ash-16**

**Dawn-15**

**May-15**

**Drew-16**

* * *

><p>(Text Messages)<p>

10:05 _"Goodmorning Dawn :)" -Ash_

10:07 _"Morning Ash :)" -Dawn_

10:08 _"What ya doing?" -Ash_

10:11 _"Watchin tv... you?" -Dawn_

10:12 _"Layin in bed" -Ash_

10:15 "_Ash! Get up! :]" -Dawn_

10:16 _"What for?" -Ash_

10:18 "_-_- Nevermind Ash." -Dawn_

10:19 _"Just kidding Dawn :).. So whatcha doing today?" -Ash_

10:20 "_Better be ;). Um... nothing /: why?" -Dawn_

10:21 "_Wanna hang out today?" -Ash_

10:22 "_I'd love too :D what are we gonna do." -Dawn_

10:25 "_How bout the beach?" -Ash_

10:27 _"Perfect :) Is it just me and you?" -Dawn_

10:30 "_Not anymore /: Drew just texted me and said we're going to the beach... so I guess it'll be You, Me, and Drew." -Ash_

10:31 "_No way am I being the only girl... wait I'm bringing May :)" -Dawn_

10:33 "_That's cool.. that way those two can spend time with each other... and we could to ;)" -Ash_

10:35 "_:) I like that idea.. cool. So what time are we going?" -Dawn_

10:37 "_Uh.. how's 12:30 sound?" -Ash_

10:39 _"Great :) I'll me and May will meet you and Drew." -Dawn_

10:40 _"Okay. See you later then :)" -Ash_

10:41 _"Bye Ash :)" -Dawn_

(End of Text Messages)

Dawn tossed her phone on her bed and squealed childishly. "_I can't believe I'm going to the beach with Ash. Can't wait can't wait can't wait!"_ She shouted in her head. Dawn smiled and looked at the clock, in pink numbers, it read 10:43.

She panicked a little. She didn't have a lot of time to get her self ready. Well, she does but she takes longer to get ready. Before she was going to start getting ready, she had to make a quick call to May first, since she invited May without telling asking her first.

Dawn picked up her phone and dialed May's number. A couple of rings passed before May answered.

"Hello?" May said.

"Hi May. Uh werer going to the beach at 12:30" Dawn cheerfully said.

"I know, Drew told me. My mom is gonna pick you up at 12:00, so be ready."

"Gotcha. This is going to be really fun." Dawn squealed.

May laughed a bit, "Well look, we should both go get ready since were kinda short on time. So I'll see you in a while. Bye."

"Bye May." Dawn hung up the phone and tossed it back on her bed.

She took her pajamas off and ran to the bathroom to take her shower and get ready for the beach.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dawn just finished getting ready when May's mom's car pulled up in her driveway. Before going downstairs, she gave her self one last check in her long pink rimmed mirror. She winked at her self, satisfied at how she looked. "Perfect" She said to her self. Dawn took her phone off the charger ,and slid it into the back pocket of her shorts, and grabbed her beach tote.

Dawn skipped happily downstairs to find her mother talking with May. They were laughing about something. "_Great."_ Dawn thought.

May saw Dawn out the corner of her eye, "All ready Dawn?" May asked with a smile. Dawn nodded and walked over to her mom and May.

Dawn noticed her mom was looking at her in a funny kind of way, she started to feel slightly uncomfortable. "What mom?" Dawn asked with a slight blush on her cheeks.

A small joyful tear rolled down Johanna's face, she smiled at Dawn. "Nothing, it's just look at you.. my little girl. Growing up so fast."

May giggled and Dawn blushed. "Mom.. not now." Dawn whined. Johanna smiled again at Dawn and took her into a big embrace.

"I'm sorry sweety, just have fun okay?" Johanna pulled away and looked at Dawn.

Dawn smiled and nodded her head, "I will. I'll see you later, bye mom." Dawn and May walked out the door.

"She just loves you Dawn." May said half teasing.

"I know I know.. but that gets embarassing." Dawn told May.

"Well, IT'S BEACH TIME!" May hollered as she and Dawn got in the car.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Okay, girls were here." May's mom said. May and Dawn gathered their things and hopped out the car. May walked over to her mom's window.

"May, make sure your careful and don't get into trouble. Call me when you two are ready to leave." Caroline told May.

May nodded her head. "We'll be careful and I won't get in trouble." May answered, rolling her eyes a bit. Caroline smiled and rolled up the window and took off. May turned around to face Dawn and checked her out. "Hey Dawn, you look great.. Trying to get some attention from Ash?" May winked at Dawn and made her blush.

A smirk crossed Dawn's face, "Who needs to try when, I automatically get it." Dawn winked and May laughed.

"Somebody's a little cocky." May teased.

Dawn just giggled and walked towards the beach. "Should I call Ash and Drew to see if they're here yet?" Dawn asked when May came up beside her. May nodded. Dawn took out her phone and was about to call Ash, but something caught her eye.

"There they are!" Dawn shouted causing May to jump. Dawn had spotted Drew's green hair and Ash walking beside him.

The two girls ran over to Ash and Drew, who were both looking lost.

Ash felt a light tap on his shoulder so, he turned around to be greeted by a pretty face smiling at him. He couldn't help but stare at the girl in front of him. Ash's stare got even deeper when he saw what Dawn was wearing.

She had on a Turquoise triangle bikini top, decorated with a pattern of small beads at the top half of each triangle, it ties up at the neck and back. She had on short light blue shorts to cover the bottoms. Also, she had on diamond studs and silver flip flops. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail.

Drew was the exact same way with May.

May wore a black polka dot triangle bikini top(the dots are white), the bottom of the bikini top is lined with leopard print and ties us at the back and the neck. She had on black shorts to cover the bottoms, gold earrings, and gold flipflops. He hair hung straight down, stopping at her mid back.

Dawn started to feel a little awkawrd under Ash's gaze. "Uh.. Ash?" Dawn snapped Ash's focus and Drew's.

"Huh.. huh.. what?" Ash said looking around. Dawn giggled at his stupididty and gave him a hug.

Ash felt her warm body meet his and it felt great. Ash hugged her back. "Hey Dawn.. you look-" Ash stopped his sentence and whistled, causing Dawn to smile and blush.

"You do too May.. wow." Drew said as he stared at May. She giggled and blushed.

"So are we gonna go to the beach or just stand here?" May asked getting excited

They all nodded and ran towards the beach..

"Beautiful.." Dawn said under breath as she took view of the beach. The water is sky blue and so clear you can see right through it. The sun's rays shine heavenly on the ocean, making it glisten. The soft sand going between her toes felt wonderful.

"Nice isn't it?" Ash asked when he noticed her taking in the sigh with amazement.

"Yes.. I've been to plenty of beaches before... but not one like this."

"Let's go get in the water!" Drew took his shirt off and tossed somewhere in the sand, he now had on just his green trunks. May rolled her eyes.

"Not yet, we need to set up the umbrella and stuff." May told Drew, he started pouting cutely. May just laughed at him.

May took out a large beach umbrella and stuck the pole in the sand so it will stay. Ash, Dawn, May, and Drew spread out their towels under the umbrella.

"All set.. now come on May LET'S GO!" Drew took May by her hand, causing her to slightly blush, and ran off with her to the water.

Dawn giggled and took off her shorts to reveal the bottoms of her swimsuit, and Ash took off his shirt leaving him with only his black swim trunks on.

"Ash?"

"Yea Dawn?" Ash eyed her curiously.

Dawn took out a bottle of suncreen lotion. "Can you rub this on my back please?" Dawn asked in a innocent tone.

"Yea sure." Ash said nervously.

Dawn handed him the lotion and she lied down on her pink beach towel. Ash squirted some of the white substance on his hands and nervously started to rub it on her back.

She moaned softly as his hands moved all over her back. His touch on her bare skin sent shivers through her.. she liked the feeling.

Her skin was soft and smooth. Never, has Ash felt a girl's skin this soft. He massaged her back a little with the lotion until it was all rubbed in.

"Thanks Ash."

"Your welcome." Ash replied with a smile. "_I wouldn't mind doing that again."_ he thought to himself.

Dawn sat up and put suncreen on her arms, legs, and her stomach.

"Want any?" Dawn offered Ash some suncreen but her just shook his head.

"Na, I'm a man! I don't need sunscreen." Ash said in a cocky tone. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Come on, let's go!" Dawn grabbed Ash's hand entwining their fingers, and ran towards the water.

...

"Ash! I'm gonna get you back!" Dawn said as she walked slowly towards Ash.

Once again, Ash splashed water at Dawn and swam away. Dawn, now was starting to get a bit fustrated because Ash kept splashing her and she couldn't get him back.

She wiped water off her face and smirked as she thought of a plan.

"Oh Ash.." Dawn sang in a seductive tone. This got his attention.

He stared at her, as she started walking slowly towards him, again. This time, he didn't splash her... just stared at her. She had a certain sexy look in her eyes, it was actactually turning him on a little.

Dawn noticed his stare and giggled a bit. She was now, a few inches away from him.

Ash started to blush when he felt soft hands roam his stomach and up to his chest.

"_Wow.. he has a 6 pack."_ Dawn thought to her self.

"Feel good?" Dawn asked in a whispered seductive way. Ash nodded as he stared in her blue bright eyes.

Ash was loving the feeling of her hands on his bare body. Dawn started to slowly lean in. This took Ash by surprise but he started to do the same thing. Ash closed his eyes once he saw Dawn do the same thing. Ash then, put his hands on her waist. Her hands were on his shoulders.

"Gotcha." Dawn pushed Ash backwards into the water, causing a big splash.

Ash resurfaced to find Dawn laughing. "Very funny." Ash said sarcastically.

"Well... you asked for it. You should not have splashed me so many times." Dawn said, while still laughing.

"That wasn't fair... you lead me on." Ash said, a bit upset.

"Awe, is Ashy upset?" Dawn teased.

"NO! I am not! Don't worry I'm gonna get you back.. you'll see." Ash stared at Dawn with a smirk on his face.

"Ooo, I'm scared." Dawn pretended to shiver.

"Hey Ash! I saw that! She got you dude!" Drew came from somewhere with May behind him. "Thought you were getting that kiss didn't you?" Drew teased.

"Shutup Drew." Ash growled.

"Make me." Drew retorted.

"Come here then!"

"That's gay!"

"Your gay!"

"No I'm not!"

"You kissed a boy in 7th grade!"

"It was an accident!"

"You was smiling afterwards!"

May and Dawn looked at each other and rolled their eyes. May felt something tickling her leg she looked down and saw a magikarp swimming around her right leg.

"Awe, it's a magikarp." May squealed.

"And your happy? Those things are stupid. All they do is splash." Drew said, flipping his hair. "Hey Ash! Remember that time we were at the beach, far out on the ocean, and a magikarp jumped on the boat?" Drew asked Ash.

"Yea. And your dumb ass almost got us killed! You just had to get mad and kick the Magikarp off the boat and call it stupid!" Ash said annoyed.

"How'd that almost get you killed?" Dawn asked curiously.

"It uh.. turned into a Gyarados and started chasing our boat." Drew said sheepishly.

"Dumb ass." Ash said. Drew glared at him.

To break the little fume between Ash and Drew, Dawn suggested they all go get icecream. Ash and Drew raced out the water, to the icecream parlor leaving the girls behind.

Dawn and May looked at each other and sweatdropped.

...

Ash, Dawn, May, and Drew were all under the big beach umbrella lying on their towels. May and Dawn were beside each other, Ash was beside Dawn, and Drew was beside May.

"Hey look!" May exclaimed, pointing over to a volleyball net.

"Ooo! Volleyball! Let's go play." Dawn squealed.

"But I don't feel-" Drew was cut off as he was pulled by May.

"Come on Ash." Dawn did the same thing with Ash.

"2on2 game." Drew annouced.

"Obviously." Dawn said, caugin Drew to throw a playful glare at her.

"How about we play, you boys against us girls." May suggested.

Ash and Drew looked at each other with a sly smirk. Drew leaned over to Ash and whispered something in his ear. Ash's smirk turned into an evil smile.

"Let's make this interest..." Ash said in a sneaky tone.

"Whatcha got in mind?" Dawn asked curiously. May eyed Ash and Drew wondering what they were planning.

"If we win," Drew said gesturing to him and Ash. "We get to take off your bathing suit top and hold it while we go in the water. You have to swim and play around in the water while it's off-"

May stopped him right there, "You Perv! It's other people on the beach moron!"

"That's why we go over there." Drew pointed farther down the beach where there was only a couple of people lounging around.

May was about to say something but Dawn stopped her, "And what if we win?" she questioned. Ash smirked.

"We have to take off our swim trunks and swim around and play in the water as well." Ash explained.

"Ash? What the hell man!"

"Chill idiot, were gonna win!"

"Oh no your not!" May and Dawn said in unison.

"We'll see about that." Ash and Drew said in unison also.

"Okay, that was weird." All four said together.

"Stop that!" They said together once more.

"No you!" They all said together and pointed at each other.

"Okay! Let's just play the game." They said in unison again.

They just decided not to say anything else. They walked to the either side of the net and took their places.

On the girls side Dawn was in front while May was in the back. On the boys side Ash was in the front and Drew was in the back. Dawn and May glared at Ash and Drew who just glared back.

"Here." Drew tossed the volleyball over the net. "We'll let you get first serve.

May grabbed the ball and hit it over the net.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"One more point and WE win. Get ready to take off your trunks boys." May said laughing a little.

"We have one more point to win too! We're not giving up that easily." Ash said.

May bumped the ball over the net, it went over Ash's head and Drew managed to get to it before it hit the ground. The ball flew back over the net, and Dawn hit back. Ash jumped up and spiked the ball, giving him and Drew the winning point.

Ash and Drew began to cheer. "Hey no fair! You spiked it!" Dawn argued.

"No one said we couldn't do that." Ash said sticking his tounge out.

May sighed, along with Dawn.

"Come on ladies." Drew said as he grabbed May's hand and lead her farther down the beach. Ash did the same thing with Dawn.

...

"I can't believe were doing this." May said with a -_- face.

Dawn had the same look, "Me too." She muttered.

Drew laughed and looked at Ash, "You ready Ash?"

"Yup." Ash replied with a smirk on his face. Drew nodded.

Dawn felt Ash undo her back tie. A slight blush crept upon her face. A couple seconds later Ash undid the tie that was around her neck. As soon as this happened Dawn covered her breast with her arms and bent her knees so only her head was above water. She looked over at May and noticed she was doing the same thing.

Ash and Drew started twirling the bikini tops around in their hands. They both had big grins planted on their faces. May was blushing as well as Dawn.

"Ah ah ah." Drew said waving a finger in the air, like he was a teacher or parent scolding their child. "You have to swim around and stuff. Can't just sit there."

"But... then... you'll be able to see our.." Dawn trailed off her sentence glanced down quickly.

"Fuck it! I'm not doing this stupid bet! Gimmie my top back!" May lunged her self at Drew, giving him, Dawn, and Ash a view of her breast.

"Alright!" Drew yelled with enjoyment before he was under water, with May, wrestling for the swim top.

Dawn and Ash watched them splash around for about 30 seconds before they looked at each other.

"Ash.." Dawn said sweetly.

"Oh no.. I'm not falling for that again." Ash said backing away.

"Ash! Give me back my top!" Dawn said angrily. After seeing Ash just smirk she added throught gritted teeth, "Please."

"Hmm..." Ash pretended to consider as he continued to twirl the blue top. "If I give this back to you then what do I get back in return."

"What do you mean 'what do you get back in return?" She asked, eyeing him.

"I want something in exchange.. you get this and I get something." He said with a visible grin on his face.

"Uh..." Dawn said. Her cheeks started to flush. She started to think of something. In the meantime, he hummed to him self and contiuned to play with her top.

Dawn finally thought of something. "Ash?"

Ash stopped his humming and looked at Dawn with a grin on his face. She could see he was enjoying her embarrasement and discomfort.

"I'll give you something..." Dawn stood straight up, with her arms still covering her bare chest. Slowly she walked towards Ash with the same look in her eye from earlier. Ash couldn't do anything but stare back at her.

"Let's have some fun Ash." Dawn loosened her arms around her chest a little bit. Ash stopped twirling the top and let it dangle from his fingers, he watched as Dawn got closer to him. Dawn gave him a seductive smile, she was now standing in front of him. Her crossed arms, touching his wet chest.

Right now Ash was speechless.

"So you still don't wanna give me back my top?" Dawn seductively asked. The tone she was using sent sensational shivers up Ash's spine.

He shook his head and Dawn shrugged her shoulders. Dawn thought of something to do next. "_If only I could move one arm away without flashing him.. wait!"_

Dawn moved away an arm, without showing anything. Her free had roamed around the trim of Ash's swim trunks, then up his stomach, and to his chest.

_"Uh oh.."_ Ash though. She was giving him a feeling that he wasn't supposed to feel... at the beach.

Dawn giggled slightly at Ash's expression on his face. She started rubbing her finger in different patterns on his chest.

Ash couldn't help him self now... he started to lean towards her lips. Dawn seductively smiled and followed suit. Her finger made it's way to the hand that Ash was holding her top in.

Their faces were less than an inch apart. Dawn stopped leaning and moved her head, for Ash to kiss her cheek. She grabbed her swimsuit top and ran in the water as fast as she could.

"OH! SHE GOT YOU AGAIN!" Drew yelled, laughing loudly.

Ash ignored Drew and went After Dawn, who just put her top on.

"Sorry Ash.. had to do it!" She said with an innocent smile.

"I can't believe I fell for it again." Ash said as he was making his way over to Dawn.

Dawn laughed and tried to run bu Ash was too quick for her. He grabbed her by her waist and pulled her in and started tickling her. Her back was on his front.

"Ash.. Ash.. stop... please." She said inbetween laughters. Water was flying everywhere do to so much movement.

"Say sorry and Ash is the best." Ash demanded playfully.

"Okay.. okay.. Sorry, Ash is the best." Dawn managed to get out inbetween laughters. Ash let her go and she was now catching her breath.

...

"May, what time is it?" Dawn asked May with a yawn. May took out her phone and checked the time.

"6:53." May told her. "You ready to go?"

Dawn nodded and put her shorts on over her swimsuit bottoms.

"Me too, I'll text my mom right now." May sent her mom a text and glanced down at Drew who was sleeping peacefully.

Dawn smiled at down at Ash, we was aslo sleeping.

A smirk crossed May's face. "I think we should wake them up."

Dawn smirked back at May in pulled out a horn from her beach bag.

May giggled and nodded for Dawn to blow the horn. Dawn held her mouth to hold laughs.

She pressed the top of the horn.

"AAAAAAAH!" Drew and Ash jumped up from their towels looking around seeing what mad that sound. Dawn and May were laughing hard at the two boys.

"Hey! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Ash and Drew yelled in unison.

"Were about to leave.. you have to get up sleepy heads. We have one more thing to do." Dawn told Ash and Drew.

"So come on.. were going up on the boardwalk." May pulled Drew up. Dawn did the same to Ash and they walked to the boardwalk.

...

"Isn't beautiful?" Dawn asked Ash. Dawn was leaning on the railing with Ash beside her. May was beside Dawn and Drew was beside May. They were all watching the sunset in the horizon.

"Yes.. but not as beautiful as you." Ash said in a low tone, but Dawn was able to hear. Her cheeks flushed. She moved closer to Ash and he put his arm around her.

"Hey, you guys look!" May pointed out towards the calm, quiet blue sea. Out far away, there was a Milotic riding the ocean.

"Oh my gosh! It's so beautiful." Dawn squealed quietly.

They all watched the Milotic swim to where ever it was headed. When the serpent pokemon was out of sight, a calm peaceful silence broke out. None of them mind though, they were just watching th sunset.

May felt her phone vibrate from her back pocket, she took it out and answered her phone. "Okay.. were coming." May hung up her phone and put it back in her back pocket.

"My moms here Dawn." May said in a quiet tone. Dawn nodded her head, and followed May to her mom's car. The boys walked them over there.

"Bye Ash. Really had fun with you today." Dawn smiled at Ash and stepped closer to him.

"I had fun with you too, wanna hang out tomorrow to?" Ash looked into her glisenting eyes waiting for her answer.

Dawn nodded with a smile on her face. "Just text me and tell me when and where."

"I'll do that." Ash took Dawn in a cuddly embrace, which she gladly returned. Once they parted Dawn kissed him softly on his cheek, making him turn shades of red.

"Bye Ash." Dawn smiled and got in the car, where May and her mom were turned around grinning at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes-<strong> Finally done :D. That was the first day of the week break.. how'd you like? :) haha, i was going to put a Diary entry but I am much too tired! It's 4:20 a.m. :( lol. T least I'm out for summer break :D so I can sleep in.

***I have something I wanna do for you reviewers who would like to do this :]... If you would like to have a character in one of the chapters(one of the break chapters) send me a PM and tell me what you want them to look like, there name, and there clothes and tell me two pokemon you like and their moves. :) I'll have them in one of the chapters. But I won't tell you what they're gonna be doing :] cause I don't even know yet lol. So yea, in you want a character just send me a PM and include all those things.**

Oh yea, if anyone has some ideas on what Ash and Dawn should do on break let me know :).. And I mean like what fun stuff to do, where to go, hang out.. stuff like that :] I'm open for some ideas.

Chapter 8 up tomorrow.

- Angel


	8. School Break: Day 2 At the carnival

**Author's notes- **Hello there ficcers! Sorry about the late update.. I didn't feel like typing this up yesterday. And plus I had a bit of a writer's block -_-

**Burungeru:** Your character is in here :D

**zfllame393:** Your character will be in chapter 9 :D

Mistakes, please let me know if you see any :]

**Ash-16**

**Dawn-15**

**Ed-15**

**Ayumi-15**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Yesterday was GREAT :D. Me, May, Ash, and Drew spent the day at the beach (:  
>I enjoyed every single minute of it. Me and Ash were flirting the WHOLE TIME :).. and I liked it. *Giggles*.<br>And we almost kissed... twice. Well... I was playing with him... I wasn't going to actaully kiss him... I kinda wanted to though... but, well nevermind *Blushes*_

_Well anyways, yesterday was fun ;). And today will be too.. were going to the Carnival later... I think around 5 :) *Squeals* Can't wait!_

_- xoxo Dawn :]_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Okay Piplup, what should I wear? This one or this one?" Dawn held up two different outfits, one in each hand. Both were really cute, which made it hard to decide. Piplup thought for a moment, looking at both outfits.

"Lup!" He pointed to the one on the right.

The outfit was black shorts, a puple ruffled tupe top with a black belt around it, black hoop earrings(not too big), a silver necklace that says 'Love', and black sandals.

"Good choice, thanks Piplup." Dawn thanked Piplup and took her clothes in the bathroom to change after her shower.

...

"Perfect." She just finished doing her hair. She had a ponytail, and a swirled strand of hair coming down on each side of her face. "_Okay, now go find Piplup and wait for Ash."_ Dawn thought in her head as she took her purple phone off the charger.

"Mom!" Dawn yelled while walking down the steps and into the kitchen.

Johanna did a double take at Dawn, when she walked into the kitchen, and a smile grew on her face. "Going out with May again, today?"

Dawn shook her head, "No. I'm going out with Ash.." Dawn said normally.

"Who's Ash?" Johanna said with a smirk on her face that said 'He must me more then a friend'.

Dawn's eyes went big and she began to panic and blush, "No mom! He's just a friend! Were just going to the carnival.. and Piplup's coming with me. Actually, where is Piplup?" she changed the subject.

Johanna gave Dawn a 'I know something's up' look but Dawn just ignored it. "He's in my room sleep." Dawn sighed.

"Looks, like I can't bring Piplup.. wait I can take Buneary." Dawn said cheerfully. She left the kitchen for a few seconds and returned with a red and white pokeball in her hand.

"Why are you taking your pokemon anyway?" Johanna asked her curiously.

"Well.. Ash is bringing Pikachu, so he wanted me to bring on my pokemon so Pikachu won't get lonely or anything." Dawn explained to her mother only to get a smile back.

"Why would he get lonely if he has you and Ash?"

"Huh?" Dawn said not knowing where this was going.

"He will only get lonely if you two... are all over each other." Johanna said with a smile and her eyes playfully narrowed at Dawn.

"Uh.." Dawn sweatdropped. She was about to say something but the door bell rang.

Johanna smiled, knowing who it is, and walked out the kitchen, and went to the door to greet the waiting person. She opened the door to find a handsome, raven haired young man with a yellow mouse pokemon on his shoulder, standing outside the door.

"You must be Ash. Hello, My name is Johanna." She stepped aside so Ash could enter the house.

Ash stepped in, looking around. "Nice too meet you. Eh, you already know my name." Ash said sheepisly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Pika!" The small creature chirped from Ash's shoulder.

"And this is Pikachu."

"He's so cute." Pikachu jumped in Johanna arms and she cuddled with him.

"So uh.. where's-" Ash stopped his sentenced when it was answered. Dawn shyly made her way out the kitchen and over to Ash and her mom. She blushed as she noticed Ash staring at her.

"Nice one you have here Dawn." Johanna whispered to Dawn. This just caused her blush to deepen.

"Hi Ash." Dawn squeaked out.

He cut his gaze and blushed only a little, "Hey Dawn... you look great." he blushed more.

Dawn giggled quietly, "Thanks Ash.."

Johanna smiled at the two flirting teens and did a small flashback at those days of being a teenager. "Well, you two should be going now. Have fun.. but not to much." Johanna pushed Dawn and Ash out the door and winked at them causing them to blush.

Ash lead the way to his car in silence. He opened the passenger door for Dawn, and went to get in on the driver's side, and Pikachu cuddled up in Dawn's lap. He started the car and pulled out the driveway. Silence welcomed them for a few minutes until Ash decided to break it.

"So.." He started, "Did you bring Piplup?"

Dawn sighed, "Nope, he went to sleep at last minute and when he goes to sleep there no waking him up, unless you want a whirlpool launched at you. But I did bring my Buneary." She held up the pokeball and flashed a sweet innocent smile. "I'll let her out when we get there." Ash nodded and smiled back.

The rest of the 15 minute ride was quiet.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Come on out Buneary!" Dawn threw the ball up into the air and a red beam flashed, sending out the rabbit like pokemon. Buneary looked around confused at it's surroundings. Dawn picked her up and hugged her. "Buneary this is Ash, Ash buneary."

Buneary looked on the ground and noticed a cute little Pikachu eyeing up at her. Buneary jumped out of Dawn's eyes and landed right in front of Pikachu and begin to sniff him and blushed.

"Aww, look Ash. Looks like Buneary likes Pikachu." Dawn quealed.

"Uh.. she does? How can you tell?" Ash asked dumbly.

Dawn sweatdropped, "Ash are you dense or something? Look how Buneary is blushing and is getting close to Pikachu!" Dawn squealed some more.

"Hey! I'm not dense!" Ash said just noticing she called him dense.

Dawn giggled a bit and grabbed Ash's hand. "Whatever, come on! Let's go play games and ride stuff. Come on Buneary and Pikachu!"

Pikachu, without hesitation, jumped on his trainer's shoulder to get away from Buneary. Buneary hopped on Dawn's shoulder and winked at Pikachu, making him sweatdrop and blush.

...

"Want some Ash?" Dawn offered Ash some cotton candy and he gladly accepted. "ASH! Not the whole thing!" Dawn playfully fussed.

"Sorry. I got carried away!" He sheepishly said. Dawn mumbled something under her breath and Ash looked at her curiously. "What?"

"Nothing." She winked at him and flashed a smile and ran away.

"Oh no you don't-" Ash took off after her and began to playfully chase her around. Buneary started chasing Pikachu around.

Dawn, suddenly, stopped in her tracks. There was a battle going on between a Charizard and a Dragonite. It looked like the Charizard had the upper hand, the Dragonite was breathing heavy and had battle scars all over it.

"Gotcha!" Ash said coming from behing and grabbing Dawn by her hips. "Nice, a battle!" Ash said, having the urge to battle.

"And the winner is Ed and his Charizard!" The M.C announced. The crowd around the battle field applauded Ed(**Burungeru's **character :). A brown haired girl ran to the boy, Ed, and hugged him tightly.

"Ash, you should battle him!" Dawn said, as she looked up at Ash. He nodded, and let go of her hips.

"Does anyone want to step up to the plate, and battle Ed?" The m.c. said gazing around at the crowd. Everyone shook their heads except one determined trainer.

"I do!" Ash said. Everyone turned to face him.

"Well, let's go! Ayumi stand over there, while I wipe him out." Ed said. Ayumi took a spot by Dawn.

"That won't be so easy to do! Ready Pikachu?" Ash turned to face his buddy, who was able to get out of Buneary's grip.

"Pika!" Pikachu growled, with little sparks coming from the red pouches on his cheeks.

"Uh oh! This battle is already starting to heat up!" The m.c. annouced trying to get everyone pumped up. Ash went to the opposite side of the feild with Pikachu at his side. He started analyzing Ed. He had blue eyes and brown hair. He wore a green hoodie with dark blue jeans. He was about Ash's height, just a little taller.

"You can do it sweetie!" Ayumi cheered from the sides. Dawn nervously looked at her. She had long brown hair, that hung straight down and curled a little at the tips, making it a very cute hairstlye for her. She wore a pink tank top, that had a zebra heart in the middle, black short shorts, pink sandals, diamond stud earrings, and a silver heart necklace.

Ayumi noticed Dawn looking at her, she turned to look at Dawn but, Dawn turned her attention back to the battlefield.

"Okay. This will be a 1on1 battle. You cannot switch out your pokemon during the battle. The last pokemon standing is the winner!" The m.c. said.

"Pikachu!" Ash said. Pikachu nodded and ran on the battle field and stood in a ready position.

Ed smirked and through up a pokeball. "Munchlax!" A Munchlax came from the red beam.

"Ready to battle Munchlax?" Ed asked his battling partner.

"Munch!" It replied eyeing it's opponent.

"Okay.." The m.c. lowered a green flag so they could begin the battle.

Ash took no time to call out a move, "Pikachu, use thonderbolt!"

"Pikachuuuuuuuu!" The yellow mouse pokemon sent off a powerful thunderbolt towards it opponent.

Ed smirked, "Munchlax use protect!"

"Munch!" Before the thunderbolt hit Munchlax, it covered itself in a blue looking veil, protecting it from the electric move. Pikachu ended it's assualt seeing that is was doing no good.

Ash gritted his teeth. "_Thunderbolt didn't work..."_

"Alright Munchlax, get close and use Focus Punch!" Ed called out.

"Munchlax!" Munchlax started running at Pikachu, fast, with his arm drawn back and fist glowing.

"Wait till' he get's close Pikachu!" Ash yelled.

"Chu." Pikachu answered, trusting his trainer had a plan. The Munchlax was very close to Pikachu now.

"Okay Pikachu! Dodge and use Iron tail on it's head!"

Pikachu jumped to the side. His tail turned into a silver color and hardened as he prepared for his attack.

"Match it up with Focus Punch!" Ed called out.

The two moves collided, with both pokemon putting power into their move.

"_Gotcha!"_ Ash said to himself. "Pikachu, now use thunderbolt!"

Pikachu did as told and released a Thunderbolt. "Pikachhuuuuuuu!" He flew back on the ground as well as Munchlax.

Munchlax let out a cry of pain as he was zapped with electricity. "Munchlax, are you okay?" Ed asked with a bit or worry. "Munch!" The green pokemon got back to his feet, ready for more.

"Pikachu, you okay?" Ash asked. Pikachu quickly got up and nodded his head. "Pika!" Ash smiled at his little buddy.

"Munchlax, Body Slam." Ed yelled out.

"Pikachu Volt Tackle!" Ash called out.

Pikachu and Munchlax ran towards each other, both, at a fast pace. Pikachu and Munchlax collided into each other. A dust of smoke covered the battle field.

Ash, Ed, Ayumi, and Dawn waited anxioulsy for the smoke to clear up.

"Pika!" Pikachu was glaring Munchlax.

"Munchlax!" Munchlax was glaring back at Pikachu waiting for his next move.

Both pokemon took little damage to the attacks.

"Munchlax, get close and use headbutt!" Ed yelled. Munchlax took off running towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu, when he's close enough your Iron Tail!" Ash said. Pikachu nodded and waited for his opponent to get closer.

"Now Pikachu!" Ash hollered, but it was too late. Munchlax headbutted Pikachu, sending him flying into the air. Pikachu hit the ground with a loud thud.

"Pikachu!" Ash hollered, "Are you okay? Can you still battle?" He asked worried. Pikachu got back up, "Chu!"

"Good, now use agility." Ash orderd.

"Chu chu chu." Pikachu ran around the field, so fast he was almost invisible to see.

Ed gritted his teeth, wondering what Ash was up too. "Munchlax, look out!" He yelled.

Munchlax turned around to see Pikachu coming at him with a full speed volt tackle. "Munchlax!" Munchlax was thrown in the air and crashed on the ground.

"Good job Pikachu!" Ash praised.

"Munchlax! You okay?" Ed asked. Munchlax nodded his head and stood up.

"Time to end this! Run and use body slam!" Ed yelled.

Munchlax ran fast towards Pikachu and through all his weight on Pikachu.

"Pika!" Pikachu yelled in pain.

Ash gritted his teeth and clentched his fist. "_Gotta get him outta there!" _"Pikachu, use thunderblot."

"Pikachuuuuuuuu!" Pikachu relased a very powerful thunderbolt. So powerful, the spot the two pokemon were in blew up and smoke filled the battle field once more.

Ed and Ash had fist clenched at their sides, as they waited for the smoke to clear up. Eventually it did.

The m.c. ran over to both the pokemon. He saw Munchlax lying on top of Pikachu, both had swirls in their eyes. "Both Pokemon are unable to battle! It's a tie!" The m.c. annouced

Ash and Ed at the same time ran over to middle of the field to get their Pokemon. Ed picked up his Munchlax. "Great job Lax. You battled hard out there. Now take a good long rest." Ed took out a pokeball and a red beam of light flashed, taking in the fainted Pokemon.

"Awesome job buddy. You battle hard also." Ash took Pikachu in his arms and stood up. "Good job Ed." Ash shook Ed's hand.

"You did good too. He's a strong little one. Uh.. what's your name?" He asked.

"Ash.. Ash Ketchum." He said proudly.

"Nice to meet you Ash!" Ed said. Ash nodded his head, and started walking over to Dawn and Ayumi with Ed right behind him.

"Great job Ash!" Dawn put her arms around Ash's neck and hugged him carefully, making sure didn't crush Pikachu.

"Thanks Dawn." he blushed.

"Good job baby." Ayumi congratulated Ed, and leaned in to give him a kiss.

"Pika?" Pikachu woke up from his fainted state and hopped out of Ash's arm, only to be scared back in them when Buneary tried to kiss him on the cheek.

"You did good too." Dawn petted Pikachu's head.

"He's so cute!" Ayumi squealed. Pikcahu jumped into her arms and cuddled with her. "He's so friendly too."

"Eh, he does that with all the pretty girls." Ash sheepishly stated. Dawn and Ed glared at Ash, which he was oblivious too.

"Are you two a couple?" Ayumi asked out of curiousity.

Ash and Dawn blushed and quickly shook their heads. "No... nothing like that at all." They both said at the same time.

A smirk took over Ayumi's face. "You sure would look cute together." Ayumi giggled, and Ed joined in too. "Well anyways.. I'm Ayumi."

"I'm Dawn." Dawn smiled, still with a slight blush on her face.

"And I'm Ash." Ash greeted.

"Buneary!" The rabbit pokemon jumped into Dawn's arm wanting to be acknowledged too. "And this is my Buneary." Dawn smiled.

"She's so cute...aww how cute! She has a thing for Pikachu." Ayumi squealed.

"You know what they say.. when a trainer's pokemon likes another trainer's pokemon, that means the trainers like each other." Ed added, with a wink. Ayumi giggled at her boyfriend.

Ash and Dawn just blushed.

"So what are you two about to do?" Ed asked Ash.

"Walk around, play games, and ride stuff." Ash said as he looked at Dawn.

"We are too. Wanna join us?" Ed asked. Ash quickly nodded his head. Dawn sighed to her self, "_I really wanted to be with him alone."_

"Yay! Come on!" Ayumi hooked arms with Dawn and they began to walk with the boys.

Dawn and Ayumi were in their own conversation, as well as Ed and Ash.

"So, really what's up with you and Dawn? She's cute man." Ed looked at Ash as they walked.

"Uh.. I don't know." Ash replied sheepishly.

Ed sweatdropped. "What do you mean you don't know? Do you like her?"

"I don't know... I mean we almost kissed a few times."Ash replied dumbly.

Once again, Ed sweatdropped. "Ash! Come on! How long have you known her?"

"A few weeks."

"Okay.. hm.. well tonight your gonna get closer to her. Ferris wheel! Later. Perfect time to make a move." Ed said with a smile. Ash blushed a little and smiled.

"So Dawn.. what about you and Ash? He is such a little cutie." Ayumi squealed making Dawn blush.

"Were just friends.. but I do like him a bit." Dawn said deepening her blush.

"Aww, well tonight your going to like him even more. You have to flirt girl! Make him want you. Okay, tonight were deffinately getting on the ferris wheel. The best, romantic, and relaxing ride. Never know.. he might make a move.. or you can." Ayumi said with a smile. Dawn just blushed more and nodded, thinking about being on a ferris wheel with Ash.

"Hey girls! Let's go on that ride!" Ash pointed to a black ride, it was called the Gravity Puller.

"Looks awesome!"Ayumi said.

"Okay.. wait where Buneary and Pikachu?" Dawn looked around, then spotted the small pokemon at a photo booth. Buneary had Pikachu tied up so he couldn't get away, and Buneary was making kissy faces when the flash flashed and took the pictures. Dawn giggled and grabbed Ash's arm and pulled him to the ride.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Wow! I'm getting tired. Up for one more ride guys?" Ed yawned.

"But I'm tired.." Ayumi mumbled.

Ed put his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "This is for Ash and Dawn... and for you and me." He kissed her ear and che giggled cutely.

"It's 10:48." Dawn said as she checked her phone for the time.

Ash was about to say something but Ed stopped him. "Come on.. the ferris wheel. Won't hurt, and it goes nice and slow." Ed looked at Ash and gave him a small wink.

...

"This is pretty nice." Dawn said as she looked down on everything.

"Yea it is.." Ash said with a small smile. Ash looked at Dawn, she had goosebumps on her arms and legs. It was a cool night out.

"Are you cold?" Ash asked with some worry in his tone. Dawn nodded and moved closer to Ash. Ash took off his jacket and wrapped it around Dawn. Ash wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her in closer to him.

A small smile crossed Dawn's face as she hugged the Piplup plushie, Ash won her, and cuddled up with Ash.

"Aww look." Dawn whispered. Ash followed her eyes to see Buneary and Pikachu sound asleep on the other seat, across from them. Buneary was lying on Pikachu's back.

Silence over came them, as they large ride turned peaceful.

"Uh.. Ash thank you." Dawn whispered, breaking the silence.

Ash looked down at her into her blue dazzling eyes. He smiled and held her a little tighter. Ash felt his phone vibrate. He used on arm to get it out his pocket, while the other was still around Dawn.

He had one new message.. it was from Ed. The message said '_Kiss her yet?' _Ash replied '_No' _Another text never came.

Ash looked around and then looked at Dawn. He smiled at the cute sight. She was sound asleep. "_Well.. since she's sleep there's nothing I can do now."_ Ash let that thought go through his mind.

...

The ferris wheel came to a stop and it was their turn to get off. Ash didn't want to wake her so he carefully picker her up and walked off the ride with Pikachu and Buneary walking sleepily behind him.

"Did you kiss her?" Ed asked in a whisper. Ash shook his head.

"No..."

"Ash!" Ed said in a harsh whisper. Ayumi came and pulled Ed's ear.

"Don't rush him! They have plenty of time!" Ayumi said.

Ash blushed a little, "Well I better go so I can get her home. It was nice meeting you and hanging out with you! Hopefully we see each other again sometime!" Ash said and walked away followed by Pikachu. He was carrying Buneary since she passed out from sleepiness.

"Bye Ash!" Ayumi and Ed said in unison.

...

Ash looked over at Dawn as he pulled into her driveway. She was still sleep. _"She looks so cute."_ Ash thought to im self. Ash took out Buneary's pokeball and pressed the center button so she could go in her pokeball for the night.

"Be right back Pikachu." Ash got out the car, went to the passenger side of the car, opened the door, and scooped Dawn up into his arms.

With one arm, Ash knocked on the door. Johanna opened the door with a smile on her face.

"Uh..?" Ash said in a questioning way. Johanna knew what he met.

"Take her to her room. Go up the stairs and it's the first room on your right." She instructed.

Ash nodded and walked in the house and went up the stairs to Dawn's room.

Dawn opened her eyes slightly. She felt her self being carried. She was wrapped in but strong, warm, and comfy arms. Right now she couldn't imagine who's they were. She just knew they felt good. She closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

Ash carefully put her down on her bed. He placed the Piplup plush right beside her and the pokeball on her dresser. Ash smiled at Dawn, she looks so peaceful and beautil.

He kneeled down and lightly kissed her on her forhead. "Goodnight Dawn." Ash whispered before he turned her lights out and closed the door.

"Bye Johanna!" Ash said as he walked out the door.

_"What a nice boy."_ Johanna smiled to her self as she closed and locked the door behind Ash.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes-<strong> So how was this chapter? Honestly, I think it was kind boring /: Well it's okay.. I was going to make more happen on the Ferris wheel... but it's VERY late and I'm tired and not feeling good at all (I feel sick ): and plus Ash and Dawn have all week ;) It's only Tuesday in the fic. haha.

Oh yea one more freakin thing! I'M SORRY ABOUT THAT BATTLE SCENE! **I SUCK AT THOSE**! It was hard for me too think and I had a headace -_- so yea... I know it sucked lol so... don't scold me on that please :) *Innocent smile*

Well chapter 9 will be up Friday...

Still open to any ideas on where and what they should do/go on break :]

**R&R**

- Angel


	9. School Break: Day 3 At the Park

**Author's Notes-** Okay, here is DAY 3 of the SCHOOL BREAK :D! Hahaha, Not too much to say right now... so let's get started (:

*Mistakes let me know please*

**shawdowkittyxX- **Sara

**XashXdawnX**- Monica

**zflame393- **I haven't thought of a way to use your character yet.. I want him to be in the whole chapter like everyone else soo chapter 10 he should be in there. Sorry for the inconvience /:

**Ash- 16**

**Dawn-15**

**Monica- 13**

**Sara-12**

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Wow, last night? FUN! Even though me and Ash weren't alone... it was still fun :) no need to complain. But, something is weird. I woke up this morning still in my clothes, and I was lying on my bed and the stuffed Piplup was in my arms... what the heck happened? I don't remember coming home last night.. I'll just ask Ash what happened._

_Hm.. let's see, I think were gonna do something today. Not sure what though.. Well, I smell breakfast cooking :) Be back later!_

_- xoxo Dawn :]_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dawn put her diary back in it's hiding place and the keys on the dresser, brushed her teeth, changed out of her clothes from last night, and put on blue Piplup pajama pants and a pink tanktop with a pokeball on it. She glanced in the mirror and her eyes shot open.

"Ugh, look at my hair!" She whined and looked for a brush. Luckily, she found one. She brushed her hair, enough for it not to look to bad, and headed down stairs.

...

"Goodmorn-" Dawn's sentenced was stopped when a pale girl, about 12, with long black hair and blue eyes ran and hugged Dawn.

"Oh big cousin! I missed you!" The girl said hugging Dawn tight.

"Hey Sara! I missed you too!" Dawn said returning the tight hug. After a few seconds, Sara let go.

"So uh.. what are you doing here?" Dawn asked out of curiousity. Johanna shot Dawn a glare.

"Dawn, she's staying for a couple days." Johanna explained. Dawn sweatdropped.

"Eh, why?"

"Her mom has to do something here in Kanto for two days and needed some where for her to stay. So I told here she could stay with her Aunt and big cousin... that's not a problem is it?" Johanna narrowed her eyes at Dawn.

"Uh.. a little. I have plans with Ash later." Dawn whined childishly to her mom.

"Oooh who's Ash? Your boyfriend?" Sara teased.

Dawn turned red in the face. "No he's not my boyfriend." Dawn rolled her eyes a bit and Sara giggled.

"Well, you can either cancel plans with him or take Sara with you two." Johanna had a small smile on her face. Dawn rolled her eyes and sighed and glanced at Sara.

"Yaaaaay! Can I go with you Dawn? Ppppppllllleeeaasee!" Sara put on a cute little puppy dog face and whined.

"_How can I say no to that face." _Dawn thought. "Okay, fine I'll take you."

"Yay! Thank you!" Sara hugged Dawn and squeezed her tight.

"Sara.. your squishing me."

"Oops, sorry. Hehe." Sara let go of her cousin and smiled sheepishly.

"There's some stuff on the stove Dawn, bacon, grits, and scrambled eggs. We already ate." Johanna laughed to her self and walked out the kitchen to leave the to girls alone. Dawn nodded and sat at the table, and pulled out her phone to text Ash.

"So guess what Dawn? I evolved my Eevee into Glaceon and I caught a Pachirisu just like you! But I only brought Glaceon because mommy said I can only bring one pokemon. She wouldn't tell me why though." Sara was talking and Dawn was half hearing.

10:25 _"Hey Ash.." _-Dawn

10:25 _"Hey Dawn :)" _-Ash

10:26 "_I uh.. have some bad news, if you were trying to hang out today."_ -Dawn

10:27 "_What's wrong?"_ -Ash

10:28 "_My 12 year old cousin is here for two days.. and if we do something we have to bring her -_-" -_Dawn

10:30 "_Haha, that's actually good. Because my 13 year old cousin is here, but only for today." -_Ash

10:31 "_Really? That's awesome :D. We can bring them along with us. They can meet, be friends and occupy each other while we... ;)" -_Dawn

10:33 "_Lol, yea that'd be good. So is your cousin a girl or a boy?" -_Ash

10:34 "_Girl, her name's Sara. She can talk a lot and be annoying at times.. but I love her. She almost like a little me :D" -_Dawn

10:35 "_My cousin is a girl too. Her name is Monica. If she's like a little you then I know she's amazing and beautiful :]" -_Ash

10:36 "_They'll deffinately get along then. Thank you Ash :) hehehe." -_Dawn

10:37 "_Your welcome. So what time do I need to be at your house? And what are we gonna do?" -_Ash

10:38 "_Uh.. 12. And I have no idea. We can think of something when you get here (:" -_Dawn

10:39 "_Okay.. then I'll see you later :)"_ -Ash

Dawn smiled and put her phone in her pajama pants pocket. "Where did Sara go?" She mumbled to herself. Out of nowhere came a loud scream. "_Oh no." _She rolled her eyes and ran to the living room where the scream came from. When she got there, she saw a soaked Sara and an angry Piplup.

"Sara, what did you do?" Dawn asked curiously.

"I tried to wake Piplup up so I can play with him. But he used a small whirlpool on me." Sara said pathetically.

Dawn giggled a bit and walked over to Sara. "When he's sleep don't wake him up or that will happen again. Okay?" She turned to face Piplup. "And Piplup, say your sorry." Piplup sighed and apologized and went back to sleep.

"Come on. Let's go get your cleaned up. Were going out with Ash and his cousin today." Dawn explained.

"Yaay! Is it a boy?" Sara asked jumping up and down. Dawn laughed.

"No, it's not. Her name is Monica. And your to young to be thinking about boys."

"No I'm not! I actually have a boyfriend back at home. His name is Jimmy and he's really sweet and a good kisser." Sara smirked to her self.

"Sara! No kissing! Does your mother know?" Dawn asked half serious.

"I'm just kidding. I haven't kissed him. And I probably won't I'm to scared to." Sara admitted and blushed a little.

"Good. Your only 12." Sara just giggled and followed Dawn into her room.

"Wow! I love your new room! It's so pretty!" Sara said in amazement as she looked around the pink girly room.

"Thanks. Here's your towel and wash cloth. The bathroom is down the hall. I'm gonna go get one of your outfits out your bag." Dawn handed Sara her towel and wash cloth and lead her to the bathroom. _"Now where is her suitcase? Ah ha.. there it is." _She opened her suitcase and pulled out a cute little outfit.

A light pink tanktop with a pink long sleeved shirt, that had white polka dots decorating it and dark pink long sleeves, and a small white ribbon on the neck line. A short pink and black checkered mini skirt, with a black belt that has pink buckles. Long white socks with two dark pink stripes at the top, and pink heels with white polka dots to top it all off.

"This is too cute!" Dawn squealed to her self. As she waited for Sara to finish her shower she decided to write in her diary some more.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well.. this morning I had a little surprise when I got down stairs. My little cousin Sara is here for today AND tomorrow. *Sigh* Don't get me wrong I love her to death.. but I want to be with Ash.. alone.. just us two. I guess it'll be okay though because Ash is bringing his cousin too :] they can occupy each other while me and Ash occupy each other ;) haha._

_Well... I wanna tell you about my little cousin Sara. She's 12. Long black hair and blue eyes just like me :D! She's kinda hyper, a little chatter box lol. I found out she has a Glaceon now. She caught a Pachirisu. She wants to be a cooridinator, like me :D. She's a little sweet heart. I learned she has a boyfriend(aww). Hm.. I think that's about it :)...Well it's gonna have to be anyways, she just turned the shower off. I forgot to mention... she says things she's not supposed to say.. and I don't mean bad things... more like things that'll make you embarassed._

_-xoxo Dawn :]_

Dawn quickly placed her diary under the bean bag chair and just put the keys with the diary and sat on her bean bag trying to act normal.

"Dawn! I'm- hey, why do you look guilty?" Sara asked with a smirk on her face.

"Oh no reason..hehe. I put your outfit on my bed. You can change in here, and hang in my room until I get my shower." Dawn told her cousin and headed for the bathroom.

Sara sad on the bed, with her towel wrapped around her, and just looked around. "Hey what's that?" She asked her self, when she saw something sticking out from under Dawn's bean bag chair. She went over to check it out.

"Hey, it's Dawn's diary. Hehe maybe I'll just read a couple of pages.."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Dawn! The doorbell just rung!" Sara shouted to Dawn, who was doing her hair.

"Could you get it? It's probably Ash. I'll be down in a minute." Dawn yelled back to Sara and contiuned to do her hair.

Sara took Glaceon off her lap and got off the couch to answer the door. "Hi! You must be Ash and your his cousin! I'm Sara it's nice to meet you!" She said happily and let them in.

"Hey Sara, this is Monica. My my aren't you the little cutie. Cuteness runs in the family huh?" Ash laughed a bit.

"Hi Monica! Nice to meet you! And you bet Ash!" Sara blushed a bit after realizing Ash called her cute.

"Oh my gosh! You have a Glaceon! I have on too and an Espeon." Monica exclaimed as she bent down and pet the eevee evolution.

"Cool! Did you bring them? And I actually have all the eevee evolutions and a regular eevee. I also have a pachirisu. But I only brought Glaceon because it's my favorite." Sara said with a big smile, as she picked up Glaceon.

"That's so awesome! How'd you get a lot of eevee's though? And yes I brought them. They're right here in their pokeballs." Monica showed her the pokeballs.

Ash, lost in their conversation, decided to go up to Dawn's room and surprise her. "I'll be right back." Ash said as he went by the two conversing girls. Sara and Monica eyed him curiously and smirked.

"I think they like each other. I read Dawn's diary." Sara whispered to Monica, which made her giggled.

"I do too! I read his text messages he sent to his friends and ones from Dawn." Monica whispered back, which made Sara giggle.

...

Dawn was in her room, looking in her long mirror to see how she looked. She was so busy checking her self out, she didn't even realize someone was in her room.

"You look great Dawn." A voice said, making Dawn jump and yelp. She turned around to see who startled her.

"Oh Ash! It's you. You scared me!" Dawn blushed, at the thought of them two being alone in her room.

"Sorry.. I just thought I'd come up here to get away from our little cousin's talking." He said sheepishly.

Dawn giggled and walked closer to Ash. "At least their friends, right?" Ash laughed and nodded his head.

"Oh yea Ash! What happened last night because, I don't remember coming home or getting in bed."

"I thought you might ask." He started to laugh. "You fell asleep on the ferris wheel, I had to carry you to the car. When I pulled up to your house, you were still sleep, so your mom opened the door so I could carry you in the house, and I put you on your bed."

"Oh.. well that explains everything. Aww, that was really nice of you, but sorry about that." She blushed a little. Ash smiled at her

"It's okay, you were tired." Ash said. Dawn smiled and looked into his beautiful eyes, he stared back into her blue diamond eyes. Ash, started to lean in and Dawn did the same. With their face about a an inch apart, they slowly close their eyes. They were just about to kiss when they were startled by someone clearing their throat.

"Uh.. mom. We were just uh.. heading down stairs." Dawn stumbled over her words nervously.

"Hey Johanna." Ash blushed and nervously smiled.

"Mhm.. must be some 'good friends'." She air quoted the last part with a smirk on her face. The two teens took a step away from each other and blushed. "Better get going. The girls are waiting." Johanna giggled and left out of Dawn's room. An awkards silence fell over the two.

"We uh.. should go down stairs." Dawn said nervously. Ash didn't say anything, just nodded his head as followed Dawn down stairs.

As they made it down stairs Dawn noticed another girl standing by Sara, obviously Ash's cousin. She was kind of short. She has blue eyes and long red hair. She wore a black mini skirt with a lime green tank top, black boots, and black fingerless gloves.

"Look! They're all blushy and stuff! They either kissed or got caught by almost kissing!" Sara pointed out and started laughing along with Monica. Dawn rolled her eyes and Ash just pretended he didn't hear that.

"So, you must be Ash's cousin. Nice to meet you. I'm Dawn." Dawn introduced her self to Monica.

"I'm Monica, nice to meet you to Dawn." She smiled and turned to Ash, "Dawn's really pretty you know." Monica winked at Ash. Dawn blushed and Ash smiled embarrased.

"And Ash is extremely cute!" Sara said to Dawn, which made her blush and smile and Ash blush also.

"So.. uh.. what are we gonna do today girls?" Ash asked.

"Can we go to the park?" Monica asked no one in particular.

Ash and Dawn looked at each other, smiled and shrugged. "Sure." They said in unison.

"Yay! Park! I can bring Glaceon right?" Sara asked Dawn.

"Sure you can." Dawn smiled and headed out the door with everyone following behind her

...(Few minutes later, walking down the street)

"Hey Ash! You know Dawn talks about you A LOT!" Sara said in a sly tone. Dawn tried to grab Sara but she moved so she couldn't.

"Hm"? Ash said raising him eye brow and smiling at Dawn, who was looking in another direction, trying to hide her blush.

"She mentions you a lot in her diary! She said how she fe-" Before she could finish her sentence Dawn covered her mouth and yanked her back. Ash blushed and Monica giggled.

"Hehe, I don't know where she's getting this from." Dawn said blushing and with a sheepish smile. Sara was able yo get out of Dawn's grip.

"Yes you do! It's all in your diary! You even have a whole page for him. It says his name in the middle and hearts going all around it and just little romancy stuff." Sara said giggling as she skipped around.

Dawn felt her face immediately heat up and her heart started to race, she was so embarassed. This was the 2nd most embarrasing thing that happened to her in her life, the first being the thing that happened on the first day of school. Actually this might even be able to top that.

Ash's face flushed furiously after Sara said that. He didn't know what to say. He just wondered if that was really true...

"Oops.. maybe I should not have said that.." Sara said innocently. Dawn shot her an angry glare and nodded her head, to embarrased to say anything. Ash smiled a bit.

"Well, if this makes you feel any better Dawn, Ash talks about you in some good ways to his friends when they text." Monica staretd giggling with Sara.

Now it was Ash's turn to feel embarassed. Dawn turned her attention to Monica.

"I read a message this morning, and it said you were really cute and you had beautiful eyes and oh he said you have a nice-" Ash cupped his hand over her mouth before she could get the last word out.

"Uh... kids right? They said the craziest things." Ash was blushing hard and smiling sheepishly.

"Hey! I'm not a kid Ash! I'm a pre- teen!" Monica corrected him. Ash shrugged his shoulders. Dawn didn't feel that much embarrased anymore, but her blushing was continuous.

The rest of the walk to the park was quiet... between Ash and Dawn. Monica and Sara conversated the rest of the way.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Dawn! Were going over here to play with our pokemon!" Sara told Dawn and they ran over to a big open area and called out their pokemon. Dawn and Ash stood in silence for a few minutes before Ash took her hand and led her over to a grassy area that was shaded by a tree.

Ash sat down with his back against the tree and gestured Dawn to sit beside him, which she did.

"So..." Dawn said still embarrased at what happened.

Ash laughed a bit. He wanted to know something so he decided to get it off his chest and ask. "So, was that stuff yur cousin said true?"

Dawn felt the blood rush to her face again. She nervously nodded her head, "Yea..."

Ash smiled. "You don't have to be embarrased Dawn... actually, I think it's cute."

Dawn smiled a bit. "Whatever. Is what Monica said true?" She asked in a teasing voice. Ash stopped smiling and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Uh.. yea. You are really cute, no your beautiful." Ash admitted with a small smile. Dawn started to blush.

"Thank you Ash." Dawn smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder. "So uh.. what was Monica about to say before you covered her mouth? I have a nice.." Dawn trailed off as she saw Ash's face go blank.

"Uh... I forgot." Ash lied. Dawn smiled at him, knowing he was lying.

"Ash you can either tell me... or I can just take your phone and see for myself."

"No way! You'll never get my phone." Ash got up and started running with Dawn close behind him.

"Ash! Come here!" Dawn shouted as she chased playfully after Ash.

"No!" Ash yelled back laughing.

"Fine! Hard way then.. Pachirisu come out and use discharege on Ash!" Dawn threw the pokeball in the air and out came a squirrel like pokemon. The little yellow patches started sparking a blue colored attack which a few seconds later hit Ash.

"Aaaah!" Ash yelled in slight pain and fell to the ground.

Dawn giggled, thanked Pachirisu, returned her to her ball, and went and landed on top of Ash.

"So.. are you gonna tell me now?" She asked in a innocent voice.

"Dawn! No fair! You made Pachirisu attack me!" He said in a playful mad tone.

"I needed help to catch you. I told you to come here." Dawn rolled her eyes playfully.

"Come here for what? So I could tell you, which will never happen!" Ash laughed and Dawn rolled her eyes again.

"Actually no. You can tell me that later. I really wanted you to come her so I could do this.." Taking the advantage of being on top of Ash, Dawn started to lean in to kiss Ash.

"Look! They're on top of each other." Sara pointed out and started giggling with Monica. Dawn, blushed and got off Ash.

"_Why does this always happen?"_ Dawn and Ash thought in their heads.

"We were just playing.." Ash nervously said as he stood up. Dawn nodded.

"I'm not stupid! You was about to kiss him!" Monica said with a sly smile on her face.

"And you was on top of him!" Sara added. Dawn and Ash blushed furiously.

"Yea, thought so." Monica smiled. "But, we came over here because we wanted icecream!"

"Okay.. you want some Dawn?" Ash asked, the blushing girl beside him. Dawn nodded.

They all got their icecream. Sara got chocolate, Monica got vanilla, Ash and Dawn got strawberry. After they ate their icecream, they watched a concert that was going on at the park, that lasted until about 7:00, and at 8:00 they watched a display of fireworks.

...

"Wow! Those were so cool! Did you see the last two? They were shaped like Dialga and Palkia!" Sara exclaimed, amazed by the show they just watched.

"And those bands were awesome!" Monica exclaimed.

"Tonight was really fun Ash." Dawn said as she hung on to his arm. Ash smiled and put his arm around her.

The rest of the walk to Dawn's house was peaceful. Ash and Dawn talked amonst each other about the concert and fireworks. Monica and Sara talked about a lot of different things.

...

"Bye Monica! It was very nice meeting you and fun hanging out with you today! Even though we only met today, I feel like you could be my best friend.. I'll miss you." Sara hugged Monica, which Monica gladly returned.

"I feel the same way! Don't worry we'll meet again someday, I promise." Monica assured Sara. "And we can embarras our cousin's more." Monica whispered in her ear and then they both started to giggle.

"Thanks for a great night Ash. Are we doing something tomorrow to?" Dawn asked Ash.

"Sure, I'll text you tomorrow so we can make some plans." Ash said as he pulled her in for a hug. Dawn smiled into his chest and looked up into his eyes.

"Oh Ash, just kiss her already." Monica said rolling her eyes. Dawn blushed and smiled and looked in his eyes. Ash started blushing too, and leaned down to give her a good night kiss.

"Glace!" A blue ice type pokemon came out of it's ball and used iceshard at Ash and Dawn.

"AAAAAH!" They yelled in unison.

"Where the heck did that come from?" Dawn asked.

"Oops my bad. Glaceon let herself out her ball again." Monica said sheepishly, and put Glaceon back in her ball.

"_Sometimes I wonder if were ever gonna kiss."_ Dawn said in her head.

"Come on Sara. Bye Monica, it was nice meeting you. Bye Ash and goodnight." Dawn smiled at Ash and giggled before walking inside.

"Bye Sara! Bye Dawn!" Monica waved.

"Come on Monica." Ash lead Monica over to his car and they got in and drove back to his house.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was... crazy, fun, funny, amazing, embarassing, and romantic. I just have to say I loved every moment of it. Even though I was embarrased.. it was still the best day! The park was the perfect place for Ash, me, Monica, and Sara to go. There was a concert and after it fire works. They were so pretty :). I was in Ash's arms during the whole display. The only thing I'm mad about is how we were almost about to kiss THREE TIMES TODAY! But got interrupted. The first time, my mom walked in on us.. the second time, we were interrupted by Sara and Monica, and the third time Monica's Glaceon popped out of it's ball and used Ice shard on us. *Sigh*_

_For the most part, I had a great time :) I can't wait until tomorrow. Just one more day with little cousin Sara, she's shooting me with a million questions /: lol, Gotta love her :D_

_-xoxo Dawn :]_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes-<strong> Well, there you go guys :) Chapter 9 Day 3 on the school break :D! Was is it okay? Haha, you guys probaly hate me now for not making Ash and Dawn kiss yet... but OH WELL :D hahahahah I think it's funny when they get interrupted. But hey, don't worry ;) They still have plenty of time! Well I have a Dance Competition tomorrow, well today, It's 2:37 a.m. and I have to wake up at like 6 something. I sacrifice a lot for you guys, I'm a nice person hehe.

Until Sunday :) Later.

**R&R**

- Angel


	10. School Break: Day 4 Walking,Poffin House

**Author's Notes- **I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY For the long wait for this chapter! I had a bad writer's block, and my internet stopped working for a few days. So... yea /: I'm really sorry. Well, not gonna keep you waiting any longer..

*Mistakes... tell me (:

**Ash-16**

**Sara-12**

**Dawn-15**

**Kai-16 (zflame393)**

* * *

><p>"Dawn, can Ash ppllleeeaassee come <em>over<em>?" Sara begged with a cute little puppy dog face. Dawn rolled her eyes playfully and smiled.

"I'll text him and ask him." She took out her phone and texted Ash.

10:32 _"Goodmorning :)" -_Dawn

10:33 "_Goodmorning Dawn" _-Ash

10:34 "_So doin' anything later?" _-Dawn

10:35 "_Nope.." _-Ash

10:37 "_Good! 'Cause, Sara wants you to come over.. 0.o"_ -Dawn

10:38 "_Lol, awe :]. What time?" _-Ash

10:40 "_Doesn't matter." -Dawn_

10:44 "_I'll be there at 11:30 ;)"_ -Ash

10:46_ "That's not enough time for me to get ready and stuff :(" _-Dawn

10:47 "_Haha, oh well :).. and besides either way your beautiful!" _-Ash

10:48 _"Aww, thanks Ash! But still, I have to look my best."_ -Dawn

10:49 "_Haha, whatever Dawn. Well you better hurry and get ready. Not much time left :p" _-Ash

10:50 "_-_-" -_Dawn

10:51 "_39 minutes..." _-Ash

10:52 "_Bye Ash!" _-Dawn

10:53 "_37 minutes ;)" -_Ash

Dawn smiled at the last text and turned her attention to Sara, "Ash's coming at 11:30.. so I'm going to shower and stuff." Sara smiled and nodded and turned her attention back to the tv. "_I'm glad I'm already showered and dressed.."_ Sara randomly thought.

...

"Okay, now my hair." Dawn said to her self after she looked in the mirror. She then, heard her phone vibrate and went to get it. It was a text from Ash.

11:30 "_It's 11:30. Come get the door ;)"_ -Ash

11:31 "_Your here at exactlly 11:30? My hair isn't done yet /:" _-Dawn

11:32 _"Yes. Now come on it's hot out here :(" _-Ash

11:33 "_Baby :p Sara's about to answer it." _-Dawn

"Sara, answer the door." Dawn yelled downstairs and went back to fumbling around with her hair.

Sara answered the door and a smile immediately appeared on her face. "ASH!" Once he stepped in the house, she hopped up and threw her arms around him.

"Nice to see you too Sara." Ash hugged her back and she lead him over to the couch.

"So uh.. whatcha watching?" Ash asked trying to make conversation. Sara scooted closer to Ash making him blush.

"A pokemon contest between some people. I wanna be top Co-ordinator !" Sara exclaimed to Ash.

Ash smiled at her. "You are definately Dawn's cousin.. and you two have two have the same eyes."

Sara blushed and giggled. "Aren't they beautiful?" Sara asked, with an innocent smile.

Ash nodded. "Yup! Like pretty little sparkly diamonds."

"Thanks Ash! That was very nice." Sara blushed and flashed a flirty smile at him, which made him very awkard.

Out the corner of his eye, he spotted a slim figure coming down stairs. "Ah, there you go Dawn." Ash stood up and walked over to Dawn. "You don't look _that_ bad." Ash playfully teased her. Dawn shot im a glare and rolled her eyes.

"You didn't give me enough time." She pouted cutely making Ash laugh and embrace her.

"I'm just kidding Dawn.. you look perfect, more like beautiful." He told her making her smile and blush.

"Can we go walking?" Sara blurted out. Ash let go of Dawn and looked at her.

"Sure.. if Ash wants to." She smiled at him and he nodded his head.

"YES! Let's go!" Sara jumped off the couch and ran out the door.

"Well, come on Ash!" Dawn grabbed Ash's hand and walked him out the door.

...

"Ash, your hair is so soft!" Sara exclaimed as she touched Ash's hair. Dawn rolled her eyes and Ash blushed. "And you have pretty eyes too! And you're very cute." Sara said in a flirty way. Dawn shot her a glare.

"Uh.. thanks?" Ash said in a questioning tone.

"Hey Ash? Can we have a 1on1 battle? My Glaceon against one of your pokemon?" Sara asked in a innocent tone, and smiled at Ash.

"Uh.. sure why not. We can go over in this little field over here." Ash and the girls walked into a small grassy field.

"Ash.. uh, you might wanna take it easy on her.." Dawn whispered in his ear. Ash smiled and nodded his head.

"Gotcha. So you ready Sara?"

"Yup! Glaceon, let's go!" She threw the pokeball up in the air and out came a blue ice type pokemon.

"Go! Staraptor!" Ash threw the ball up and a grey flying and normal type pokemon took it's place in front of Ash. He kneeled down beside his pokemon and whispered, "Hey, take it easy on her okay?"

"Staraptor!" Staraptor nodded her head.

"Okay Sara, you can have the first move." Ash offered.

Sara nodded. "Okay, Glaceon uh.. use Ice Beam!" Glaceon opened it's mouth and unleashed a blue icy light towards Staraptor.

"Dodge it and use quick attack!" Ash odered. Staraptor dodge the Ice Beam and flew towards Glaceon fast!

"Oh no! Glaceon! Use... uh.. just dodge!" Sara whined. Glaceon tried to dodge but it was too late, Staraptor already collided into Glaceon, causing the blue pokemon to fly backwards.

"Glaceon! Are you okay?" Sara eyes started to well up with tears.

"Ash!" Dawn hissed his name. Ash sweatdropped. "Look! You made Glaceon cry!" Dawn pointed over to the crying Ice type Pokemon.

"Uh.. sorry? I didn't mean to!" Ash said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. "Staraptor, go make sure Glaceon is okay." Staraptor nodded her head and went over to Glaceon's side.

"_Perfect, right where I want you.."_

_"_Glaceon! Now, Ice Shard!" Sara shouted to her Pokemon. Ash and Dawn gasped with shock, cleary, written on their face.

"Sh-she used Fake Tears.." Ash said, dumbly.

Glaceon opened it's mouth and spat little, sharp, Ice pieces at Staraptor. Staraptor yelled out it's name in pain. "Now, Glaceon jump on it's back!" Glaceon jumped on Staraptor's back, making it panic and fly all over the place to shake Glaceon off, but her grip was to tight.

"What the- Staraptor fly up high and stay calm!" Ash told Staraptor. "Dawn.. your so gonna get it later." Ash playfully said. Dawn stuck out her tongue, playfully, and blushed a little.

"Weren't expecting that were you Ash? Sara asked innocently and giggled. "Let's finish this Glaceon! Use Ice Fang on it's back! And then jump off and do a perfect land!" Sara yelled out to her blue ice-type pokemon. Ash gritted his teeth slightly.

Glaceon heard the command and bit down, with very Icy and sharp teeth, on Staraptor's back. The flying type pokemon cried out in pain as it's back started to freeze. Glaceon jumped off the greyish pokemon and landed on the ground on all fours swiftly.

"Nice job and landing!" Sara praised her Glaceon.

Ash saw that his pokemon was falling and took out it's pokeball to recall it. "Nice job, now take a rest."

"Yay! I WON! I WON!" Sara had Glaceon in her arms and started jumping up and down. Ash and Dawn walked over to Sara.

"Good job Sara. You really got me with Fake Tears! That's the only reason you won!" Ash said with a smile on his face and his arms crossed. Dawn and Sara, both, rolled their eyes.

"I would have won anyways! Your Staraptor didn't stand a chance against Glaceon!" Sara said with cockiness in her voice. She took out Glaceon's ball and a red beam flashed and took in the blue pokemon.

"Could too! Dawn told me to take it easy on you and that's what I did!" Ash argued. Dawn sweatdropped and rolled her eyes at the two.

"Whatever I can-" Sara was cut off by Dawn.

"Okay you two! It's was just a battle... it's over now!" Ash and Sara dropped their heads and sweatdropped. "Good, that's better.. now let's continue walking."

...

"Oh yea, Sara, your Glaceon did a very good landing." Dawn said.

"Thanks, we've been working on that a lot. It'll help in the pokemon contest!" Sara said excited. Dawn nodded her head in agreement.

"Ash?" Ash hummed back to Sara signalling she had his attention. "Can I get on your back please?" Sara asked innocently, blushing a little bit. Ash cocked his eyebrow a little bit and nodded his head. Sara and squealed and giggled. Ash bent down so Sara could get on his back.

"Yay! Thank you Ash!" Sara said as Ash began to walk with her on his back.

Dawn eyed them with a bit of jealously in her glare.

"This is so fun! Your so strong Ash and soft like a pillow!" Sara squealed and burried her head on Ash. Ash blushed and chuckled. Dawn rolled her eyes and just stayed quiet.

"Where are we walking to anyways?" Ash asked Dawn who to him, seemed awfully quiet and looked like she was annoyed. Dawn shrugged her shoulders.

"Poffin house! There there! Let's go!" Sara pointed to the cute little house where you can make Poffins.

_"I didn't know they had a Poffin house in Kanto.."_ Dawn thought mentally. Her thoughts were interrupted when Ash asked her if it was okay they went there. She simply nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Ash, your gonna spill it!" Dawn said while laughing.

"I don't know how to make them!" Ash started to stir the batter slower.

"Now, your gonna burn it!" Dawn said while still laughing.

"Uh... too late." Ash said. The batter turned black and smoke started coming from it. Dawn and Sara were laughing.

"Ash, look. Watch me cook them." Dawn went over to her stove and started to stir the batter. "If you keep it on the heat too long it'll burn, but if you dont't keep it on the heat long enough it won't cook down. See?" Ash watched Dawn as she began to pour the batter in the poffin mold. "Okay, they'll be done in a bit. Now you try!"

Ash nodded his head and went back to his station to cook some more Poffins. "Good job so far Ash!" Sara said with a smile. Dawn turned around and noticed a boy was having trouble making Poffins. He has light brown eyes, similar to Ash's and spiky brown hair. He wore blue jeans with creases and a while longe-sleeve zip-up hoddie jacket, with white tennis shoes, and a hat with a shinx print on it. Dawn giggled at the struggling boy and decided to go help him.

"Hi!" Dawn greeted with a beautiful smile. "Do you need any help?" Dawn glanced down at the burning batter and back at the boy. The brown haired boy just nodded his head and took a step to the side so Dawn could show him how to make Poffins.

"Just make sure you don't stir the batter to fast so it doesn't spill and not to slow, so it won't burn." Dawn started to stir a new batter. "So.. what's your name?" Dawn asked while she kept stirring the batter.

"Uh.. Kai." The boy muttered so low Dawn barely heard him. "_Wow, she's pretty."_ He thought.

"Erm.. I'm Dawn. Nice to meet you." Dawn smiled and poured the batter in the Poffin mold. "Let them cool down. After they cool, you can give them to your Pokemon." Dawn informed Kai. He nodded.

"So... are you from around here?" She asked trying to make conversation. She looked over her shoulder to see Ash making more Poffins and Sara just watching, then she turned her attention back to Kai.

"No, Cinnabar Island." Kai answered. "Uh.. w-what a-about you?" He fumbled over his words.

"I'm from the Sinnoh region. I used to live in Twinleaf town." Dawn smiled at him.

"Oh.." Kai had a small blush on face and turned his head to hide it.

Dawn looked down when she noticed a cute little Shinx by her feet. "Awe, is he yours?" She picked up the Shinx and cuddled it.

Kai sweatdropped when he saw the little smirk on Shinx's face. "Yea, he loves when girls cuddle with him.. especially pretty ones." Kai said sheepishly. Dawn giggled and blushed a little.

"He's so cute! Is he the only pokemon you have?" Dawn stopped cuddling Shinx and just held him in her arms.

"I have a Sandile too. He's in his pokeball though.. Shinx doesn't like to be in his." Kai explained and Dawn smiled.

Ash just finished making his 5th batch of Poffins. "Oh yea! I'm the best at making these things now!" Ash said with confidence in his voice.

"Your lucky I'm too young to make them Ash! I would make some much better than you!" Sara said playfully with a innocent smile. Ash chuckled and wondered where Dawn was.

"Where did Dawn go?" He asked to no one in particular. Sara turned around and pointed at Dawn, who was talking to a boy.

"Uh oh... there she is!" Sara chimed happily. Ash turned around and saw where Sara was pointing too. Ash gritted his teeth with jealousy when he saw Dawn talking to another boy.

"Looks like Dawn's in trouble." Sara sang to her self quietly.

_"Should I be mad? Or not? He could be just a friend or something... look at how she's looking at him! And the way he's looking at her!"_ Ash cut his thoughts and started to walk over to Dawn and the brown eyed boy, with Sara behind him.

Dawn and Kai didn't notice Ash and Sara walk up because they were too lost in their conversation. "That's really cool. I like pokemon contest I've done a few back in-" Dawn stopped her sentence when she heard some one clear their throat. She turned around to see an angry looking Ash. Kai just looked at him wondering if that was her boyfriend or something.

"Oh hi Ash, this is Kai. Kai this is my friend Ash." Kai just nodded his head and Ash didn't do anything. "Er.. hey, you guys are both Pokemon trainers!" Dawn said trying to stop the tension she was feeling. Sara sweatdropped.

"Really? Nice, wanna have a Pokemon battle?" Ash asked anxiously and glaring at Kai. Kai shook his head.

"Na, I don't have time. I have to be somewhere. Maybe another time." Kai put the Poffins Dawn made in a Poffin case and slipped it into his backpack. "Nice to meet you Dawn and thanks for the help with my Poffins. Come on Shinx." Shinx hopped out of Dawn's arms and followed his friend to the door.

"Bye Kai and Shinx! See ya... another time I guess." Dawn waved. When they were out the door Dawn turned to face Ash. "Way too go Ash! You scared him off!" Dawn walked over to the area her, Ash, and Sara were at and began to put the Poffins in a Poffin case. "_Yes! Just what I wanted to do!"_ Ash smiled and walked over by Dawn with Sara behind him, who was smirking and giggling.

"Sara, your mom is on the way to pick you up so we have to head back to my house." Dawn told Sara and Sara got a sad look on her face. Dawn noticed this, "Aww it'll be okay. We'll see each other again. No need to worry!" Sara smiled a bit and hugged Dawn.

"Well come on.. I'll walk you girls back." Ash, Dawn, and Sara walked out the Poffin house.

...

"Ash, I still can not belive you scared Kai away.. He seemed shy when we first started talking but, he started to talk more right before you came over." Dawn said a bit disappointed.

"Good thing I did too." Ash said with a smile on his face. Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Why'd you-" Dawn widened her eyes and then narrowed them with a smirk on her face. "Aww was Ashy jealous because I was talking to another boy?" Dawn said in a baby voice.

Ash narrowed his eyes at Dawn, "WHAT! NO WAY!" Ash retorted. Dawn and Sara started giggling.

"I think Ash was jealous." Sara added while giggling at Ash's red cheeks. Ash gave Sara a small glare.

"No need to be jealous Ash.. I was just helping him and being friendly. Besides, I have my eye on someone else." Dawn smiled and winked at Ash. Ash crossed his arms.

"And who is this 'someone else'? Ash asked making air quotations around 'someone else'. Dawn and Sara sweatdropped.

"Ash, you are so dense." Sara said while sweatdropping. Dawn nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey! No I'm not!" Ash said while pouting. Dawn giggled and grabbed Ash's hand and entwined their fingers.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Well, here we are." Dawn said as they stopped in front of her house. She let go of his hand.

"Looks like mommy's already here." Sara said sadly. There was a small silver car parked in the driveway. "I don't wanna go! And I won't be able to see Ash again."

Ash chuckled and looked at the girl. "We'll see each other again some day. Whenever you come back down here, jusy get Dawn to call me and I'll be right over." Ash said making the 12 year old smile.

"Okay." Sara smiled at Ash and jumped up to hug him. Dawn smiled and Ash hugged her back with a small smile on his face.

"Bye Ash.. wait. Wanna come back over to my house tomorrow? We can just chill and stuff. I'm sure my mom won't mind." Dawn said sweetly. Ash grinned and nodded.

"Sounds good." Ash said with a wink. Dawn blushed and giggled.

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then.." Dawn turned around and walked to her door with Sara right behind her. Sara stopped walking and ran back to Ash. She waved to Ash to get down to her height and when he did she kissed his cheek, making his face turn red instantly. Sara giggled at how cute he looked. Dawn's jaw dropped and she glared at Sara, which she was oblivious to.

"And when we see each other again, were going to battle! And don't take it easy on me either!" Sara said and ran back towards the door.

"O-okay. Bye." Ash stuttered. He turned around and started to walk away. "_What the hell just happened?"_ He thought.

"You're such a little flirt." Dawn told Sara. Sara just shrugged her shoulders and laughed and they walked in the house.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Dear Diary,_

_Well.. Sara's gone. Feels kinda weird without her right now, it's so quiet *sigh* Anyways, today was kinda uh I'm not sure of a word but I'm just gonna say strange.. but in a good way. Me, Sara, and Ash took a walk. It's weird because, today, Sara was flirting with Ash.. a lot! It made me kinda mad, Ash was just giving into it too! Maybe he just couldn't tell she was doing it.. but I could. *Pouts* Oh yea, I met this boy at the Poffin house today.. he was really nice, though, he was on the shy side, but still very nice. His name is Kai. I think Ash got jealous 'cause I was talking to him lol. Could that be a sign that he likes me? I sure hope so *Sigh*. In a way Ash reminds me of Lucas... just a little :). _

_Well I think I'm gonna go to sleep now. I wanna look extra cute tomorrow when Ash comes over ;)_

_- xoxo Dawn :]_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes- <strong>So that was chapter 10, Day 4 of the break, Thursday. Was his good enough? Since, I had a terrible writer's block :(. But no need to worry :) Chapter 11 will make up for this chapter I PROMISE :D! Hehe, I garantee you all will like chapter 11 ;) let's just say... I'll try my best to keep it rated T ;). And I know what your thinking lol "Hm.. is Dawn and Ash gonna...?" Well answer is NO lol, but... uh.. well.. UGH, you will just have to wait to see in chapter 11. But NO, they won't do 'it' just so you know.

Well... chapter 11 will be out Monday or Tuesday. I already have it planned out and it's a really good idea :D but, I think it's gonna be lengthy. Like between 4,000- 8,000 words. Depends on how lazy I get while typing it up, but I'll try not too get lazy :) just for you guys.

I hope you liked your character zflame393

And oh yea, I'm sorry, but I cannot have anymore OC's for the break.. I have the rest of the break planned out already and they don't involve anymore OC's... so if you sent any OC's this week, I'm sorry but I cannot use them /: Sorry for the inconvience.

**R&R**

- Angel


	11. School Break: Day 5 Storm Sleepover

**Author's Notes- **Hello people :) I'm back. If your mad at me for not updating this Monday.. then I am SOOO SORRY x10. There's actually reason why but I don't feel like explaining. But I started working on this Tuesaday and just now finished, I would have finished yesterday though... not going into details though -_-. This is Day 5 of the break, Friday. This is my longest chapter, subtract the Author's notes there is 12,003 words. Yup that's a lot and my first ever longest chapter :D... this long. I'm going to stop slacking and get back on track with my updating :) and I have a secret that won't be a secret after I tell you when your finished reading the story :) and you better not go try to read it now 0.0! One more thing to say before you get started, it's a good thing you wait because you know the saying 'Good things come to people who wait.' or is that just another contradictory sentence **ShadowkittyxX**? lol xD

Mistakes... It's probaly a lot in this chapter -_- I actually went over it and found what I could. If you find anymore please let me know :)

**Ash-16**

**Dawn-15**

**May-15**

**Drew-16**

* * *

><p>"So mom... can he please~ come over?" Dawn begged her mom. She gave her the puppy dog eyes and stuck out her lip to look as innocent as she can. Johanna lifted one of her eyebrows and smiled.<p>

"Okay. That's fine." Dawn squealed with happiness but was stopped when her mom put her hand up. "But, I will stay here to monitor you two. I won't be in the way though, I promise." Dawn's smile turned into a small frown.

"Mom, we don't need 'monitoring' were not gonna do anything." Dawn said as she put air quotations around 'monitoring'. Dawn crossed her arms and stared at her mom. Johanna rolled her eyes a bit.

"Dawn, I'm staying here. You two will not be alone in this house the whole day!" Johanna said in a stern voice. Dawn flinched a little at the tone of her voice. She rolled her eyes and huffed. "Dawn, I'm just being a responsible parent. I just don't trust you.." Dawn gasped at what her mother said.

"Why don't you trust me? What did I do?" Dawn asked anxiously awaiting an answer, while tapping her foot. Johanna sheepishly smiled.

"Well, ever since I saw you and Ash in your room about to kiss... I've been kinda skeptical about you." Johanna admitted. Dawn's mouth was wide open, she couldn't belive her mother just said that.

"Mom! I'm 15! Besides, you didn't feel this way when you caught me and Lucas um.." Dawn started to blush, "In your room.." She turned her head to hide the blush that threatend to take over her face. Johanna shivered at the thought.

"Actually I did, I just didn't say anything. Haven't you noticed everytime he came over, I stayed home." Johanna sat down at the kitchen table her eyes still on her blue haired daughter. Dawn thought for a moment and realized her mom did always stay home when he came over.

"Mom, I swear we didn't do anything! I'm not like th-" She was interrupted when her mom began to speak.

"Then, why was your skirt hiked up?" Johanna asked demanding an answer immediately. Dawn sweatdropped, nervously and put her head in her hands. She took a deep breath before answering.

"I don't know mom.. I already told you the story before! All we were doing was kissing, nothing else. I know it looked bad but it wasn't what it seemed." Dawn sat down at the kitchen table, opposite her mom and stared her into her eyes. Johanna sighed.

"Okay Dawn. I do believe you but, it's just.. when I walked in on you two... I didn't know what to think or do.. I assumed you were doing something." Dawn rolled her eyes slightly and bit her lip. Johanna softened her gaze at Dawn.

"Can we forget about this? This situation is old anyways.." Dawn put her head down. All of this was making her think of Lucas. Her mom noticed her sad look and went to hug her.

"Dawn, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you think-" She was cut off by Dawn when she snapped her head up and forced a smile on her face.

"I'm fine mom. He's old news. No need to worry." Johanna smiled as her daughter said her favorite catchphrase.

"That's when I wor-" Johanna was again cut off. Dawn stood of from the table and stared at her mother, who was in front of her.

"So, Ash can come over right?" She asked before her mom could finish her sentence. She already knew what she was gonna say and she didn't want to hear it again. Johanna nodded her head and smiled. Dawn "Okay'd" her mom and ran upstairs to text Ash, but she stopped half-way up the stairs. "Wait mom!If you don't trust me then why'd you let me go out with Ash this whole week?" Dawn stepped down a few stairs so she can see her mom. Johanna had a certain expression on her face that you couldn't read. "Well..." Dawn said waiting for an answer.

"Um... because. Look Dawn, just go get ready." Johanna sighed and Dawn just eyed her confused.

Something, definitely, wasn't adding up. Just didn't make since. Dawn bit her bottom lip and shrugged and went upstairs, leaving her mom in the kitchen thinking.

_"I can't tell Dawn what I really feel about this... but I need to. I'm scared she'll make the same mistake I did when I was her age..."_

...

1:25 "_Hey Ash :)"_ -Dawn

1:30 "_Hey, sorry I was in the shower. Whats up_?" -Ash

1:32 "_Hmm nice ;).. anyways, my mom said you can come over._" -Dawn

1:35 "_What was the 'hmm nice ;)' for? And okay :) what time do you want me to come?"_ -Ash

1:36 _"Nevermind Ash -_- , but it doesn't matter.. Just sometime soon,because it looks like it's gonna rain."_ -Dawn

1:37 "_Your right.. I'll get my mom to drop me off as soon as I get ready_." -Ash

1:38 "_Don't you have a car?"_ -Dawn

1:39 _"Yea... well I USED too :("_ -Ash

1:41 _"Lol, what happened?"_ -Dawn

1:42 "_Don't wanna talk about it."_ -Ash

1:43 "_Uh.. Okay then.. sorry."_ -Dawn

1:44 "_It's cool, I might tell you about it when I come over... maybe."_ -Ash

1:46 "_You better Ash Ketchum! Or, I'll just make you ;)"_ -Dawn

1:47 _"Oh really Dawn Berlitz? What do you plan on doing to 'make me'? ;)"_ -Ash

1:49 _"Try me and you'll see ;).. see ya when you get here Ashy."_ -Dawn

1:50 _"Okay Dawn :) see ya!" _-Ash

Dawn smiled and walked over to her window to take a look outside. "Woah, this sky does not look to good." She said to herself as she looked at the dark, clouded sky.

"Pip-lup." The chirping noise scared Dawn, making her jump. She turned around to see her little blue friend lying on her bed, about to go to sleep. Dawn smiled and rolled her eyes, Piplup is always sleeping.

"Is that all you do Piplup, Sleep all day?" She walked over to her bed to pet Piplup, who just gave a small smile and drifted into a deep sleep.

"Dawn!" A loud voice shouted up the stairs. Dawn walked to the stairs to see her mother holding her purse and her wallet. "I'm going to the store to get a few things for you and Ash to eat. Do you know what time he's coming?" Johanna put her wallet in her purse and looked up at her beautiful daughter.

Dawn shook her head. "No, he said he'll get his mom to drop him off when he gets ready. Which could be in about an hour." Johanna smiled and nodded.

"Okay well, I'll be back in a bit. Anything particular you want?" Dawn shook her head. "Okay. Bye Dawn." Dawn smiled and waved, while Johanna walked out the door. Dawn walked back to her room, to take off her pajamas so she could go take a shower.

...

"What to wear. What to wear?" Dawn was shuffling through her clothes, trying to find something cute but comfortable to wear. "Hm.. perfect. Cute and comfy!" She pulled out a tight fitting, red v-neck shirt and a pair of light blue denim shorts. "Now.. where are my earrings and- Oh." After looking through her light blue jewelry box with Dawn in cursive letters designed on it, she found her silver heart stud earrings and necklace to match. "Perfect."

She lotioned up herself and put on her clothes and accessories. "Hair.." She huffed and thought about what to do with her long blue hair. "Up?" She pulled her hair up into a ponytail and instantly dropped it while shaking her head. "Hm.. down?" She grabbed a brush and brushed her long locks. "Awesome!" She exclaimed with a satisfied smile. She looked at the clock that was on blinking pink and blue numbers, on her dresser. "3:03 hm.. guess I'll just write in my diary for now." She grabbed the small slivers key off her dresser and made her way over to her beanbag to retreieve the diary from under it and began to write.

_Dear Diary,_

_I can't help but think about the conversation me and my mom had earlier today. She said she doesn't trust me :\ talk about 'feeling some type of way' after hearing that. How can she not trust me? I'm her daughter for Arceus's sake! Ugh, I don't wanna go into much detail right now though.. so change subject._

_Well Ash is coming over :).. I'm a little nervous for some reason.. okay I'm nervouse a lot! I have no idea why though! I've been around him more then enough to not be nervous, I never was then so why now? *Sigh* Maybe I'm nervous because.. uh.. oh I don't know :(. Wait, I just thought of something.. what are we gonna do? Awe man.. ugh. I'll find something we can do. *Squeals* I just heard a car door. BYE :D_

_- xoxo Dawn :]_

Dawn closed her diary, locked it, and placed it back under her beanbag. She tossed her keys on the dresser, hoping they made it. She ran downstairs to the door. Before opening she fixed her clothes, making sure they were straight. Opening door she let out a gasp. "Here, let me help you." She grabbed grocery bags from her mom and she went back to the car to get more. Dawn sighed and took the bags in the kitchen.

"So much for only getting a few things." Dawn said when she saw her mom walking in the kitchen with more bags of groceries in her hands. Johanna chuckled and put the bags on the counter.

"I got carried away." Dawn smirked and rolled her eyes. "At least we have more than enough food." Johanna look over at Dawn, who as putting away the groceries. "Dawn." Dawn hummed, having her attention. Johanna thought for a moment, she had to get this off her chest and tell Dawn why she doesn't trust her. "Uh... come here. Come sit, so we can talk about something." Dawn raised one of her eyebrows and lowered it. Wondering what her mom wanted to talk about, she sat at the kitchen table with her mom.

"What's up? What do you wanna talk about?" Dawn asked. She studied her mom's face expression. She had a worried look on her face. Johanna took a deep breath and began to talk.

"Dawn, you know when I said I didn't trust you?" Johanna burried her eyes into Dawn's. Dawn nodded and looked at the table to get out of her mother's stare. "Well.. it's not that I don't trust you, it's just... I'm scared." Dawn looked up to her mom and started playing with her fingers, out of nervousness. Though, she didn't know why she was nervous, she just felt it.

"Scared of what?" Dawn, softly, bit her bottom lip. Right as Johanna was about to say something the bell rung. Dawn smiled, knowing who it was and got up to answer it leaving her mother sitting at the table sulking.

Dawn smiled brightly as she opened the door. There was Ash, standing at the door smiling a handsome smile. There's a woman standing behind him, also smiling. Dawn hasn't seen her or met her before. "Hi, you can come in." She held the door open so they can come in. Johanna came around the corner to greet whoever just came in.

"Hello, I'm Dawn's mom, Johanna." Johanna greeted. The other woman smiled.

"I'm Delia. Nice to meet you Johanna." Delia smiled and took a look at Dawn. Her mouth formed into a smirk. "And it's nice to finally meet the girl that's been taking my son from me." Delia said jokingly. Dawn and Ash blushed and sheepishly smiled. Johanna giggled along with Delia. "Relax Dawn, I'm just kidding. I've been dying to meet you. You are so beautiful." Dawn was blushing furiously.

"Look, how they're both blushing." Johanna said as she looked back and fourth from Dawn to Ash. Delia began to giggle. "Delia, you have a quite handsome young man on your hands. I bet the girls are all over him." Ash's blush deepend and Dawn rolled her eyes. Johanna and Delia began to laugh.

"Uh oh Dawn, better keep them away." Delia started to laugh even more after she said this. Dawn forced out a small laugh, while Ash shot his mom a glare. "Were just playing around, calm down." Johanna smiled at the two blushing teens.

"Mom, don't you have something to do?" Ash said through his teeth. He was getting annoyed at his mom for embarrassing him. Delia frowned.

"Yea mom, um.. you didn't finish putting away the groceries." Dawn added. She, too, was annoyed for the same reason. She looked at Ash and smiled at how cute he looks from his blushing. Ash caught her stare and pulled his hat down, knowing she was smiling because of him blushing.

Johanna exchanged looks with Delia with a smirk on both their faces. They were thinking the same thing. "Actually, Delia would you like to help me put them away?" Delia smiled and quickly nodded her head.

"Of course." Johana smiled and followed Delia into the kitchen, leaving two angry teens.

"I can't believe they just did that!" Dawn said in a low tone, so they couldn't hear her. She rolled her eyes and looked at Ash. He smiled at her and threw his arounds her and embraced her in a hug.

"Well.. they're gone now. Well.. not gone but busy. So we're somewhat alone." Dawn smiled and hugged him back. He let go of her and stared in her eyes for a short moment. Dawn looked away and said something because she knew where the 'staring into the eyes' thing would lead.

"So, wanna watch tv?" Before he was able to answer, which was going to be yes of course, she grabbed his hand and pulled him to the couch. Dawn grabbed the remote, turned on the tv, and sat down next to Ash. "So, whatcha wanna watch?" She asked innocently with a cute smile on her face. Ash blushed and smiled back.

"Doesn't matter." Ash said cooly. Dawn rolled her eyes playfully and turned to a movie. Ash sighed, causing Dawn to frown slightly. "What's wrong?" She asked curiously.

"Is this a chick movie?" Dawn rolled her eyes and giggled. "I'm serious. It sounds like one. I now Pronounce you Chuck and Larry?" Dawn's giggles turned into laughs. Ash frowned at Dawn for not taking him serious.

"Ash! It's not a 'chick movie'" She said, while putting up air quotations around 'chick movie'. "It's really funny. Just watch it." She rolled her eyes and put her head on Ash's shoulder. A small tint of red appeared on Ash's face. He hesitated to do this but he did it anyway, he moved his arm around to her shoulder and rested it there. This movement made Dawn blush, she smiled to herself and continued watching the movie with Ash.

...

"I know Ash wants me gone. I could tell by the look on his face." Delia said as she put a bag of chips in the cabinet, which was the last thing to put away. She walked over the Johanna, who was leaning over the counter. "So, are you going to leave them alone here? Or are you going to stay here?" Johanna nodded her head to the second question.

"No way am I leaving them alone." Johanna said to Delia. A small smile showed on Delia's face. "I'm not comfortable with it." Delia nodded her head.

"I understand. I'm actually not comfortable with Ash being alone with a girl." Delia said rolling her eyes. "I mean I trust him, but just not comfortable with it." Johanna nodded her head in agreement.

"I know how you feel. I caught Dawn one time with one of her ex-boyfriends. After that... I didn't really stop trusting her but.. I just got nervous." Johanna put her head in one of her hands and sighed. Delia put her hand on the blue haired woman's back and began to rub it for comfort.

"Let me guess, something happened to you when you were younger and you don't want the same thing to happen to Dawn?" Johanna brung her head up and looked at Delia, who smiled.

"How'd you know?" Asked a stunned Johanna.

"Same thing happened to me. Well... not me but my husband. When he was around, he used to get worried that Ash might make the same mistake he did."

. I think about that sometimes too." Delia sighed. "If you don't mind me asking, what happened when you were younger?" Johanna sighed to herself, knowing this question was coming.

"Well... when I was around Dawn's age, 15. I-i made the biggest mistake of my life.." She paused and sighed. "I got pregnant and when I told the boy I had intercourse with, he left me. And when I caught Dawn with her skirt all hiked up, kissing Lucas I thought they were about to have sex. She said they weren't going to do anything but... I couldn't believe her, they way it looked just.. says it all." Johanna finished and looked at Delia who seemed to be thinking.

"I see. You thought they were about to have sex and your biggest fear is her getting pregnant right?" Johanna nodded.

"Yea, and the other thing is, I don't want her to have sex right now either. She's not ready and she's too young. And I don't want her to get hurt, some boys these days want, only, sex." The blue haired woman said a bit stern. Delia nodded her head in understandment.

"Don't jump to conclusions. I don't think she's having sex and I don't think she does plan on it for a while. So your okay with that. The other thing, if you fear of her getting pregnant then incourage her to be abstinent. If she doesn't want that then well.. all you can tell her is to just be safe and very very careful. But I can tell that Dawn will definately come to you before she does have sex. But right now, start encouraging her to be abstinent. It's the safest way. And as for the boys, when she does come to you about sex, make sure it's really with the person she loves. Any boy can tell her they love her but, she'll know if it's true or not. Trust me, Johanna, she'll be fine." Delia finished her little 'speech' making Johanna sigh with relief and smiled knowing she really doesn't have anything to worry about.

"Thank you. I tell you.. that made me think. I feel like something heavy just got lifted off my shoulders." Johanna began to laugh and so did Delia.

"Your welcome. Oh, I should be going now.. I have to go finish washing clothes." Delia walked out the kitchen followed by Johanna. They both smiled when they saw Ash and Dawn watching a movie, laughing. "I'll be back later to pick Ash up. What time do I need to get him?"

"Doesn't matter, he can stay as long as he wants." Johanna looked over to the couch and smiled. Ash heard this and 'Yesed' in his head. "Oh yea, we are definately going to start hanging out and talking more!" Johanna exclaimed. Delia nodded her head and smiled.

"Alright, Bye Ash and Dawn. Have fun. See you later Johanna." Delia leaned in closer to Johanna and whispered in her ear, "Don't forget what I said." Johanna nodded her head. Delia smiled and walked out the door. Johanna looked at the sky, seeing it was very dark.

"Well.. you two. I'm going up to my room. I'll be up there of you need anything. And all the food is in the kitchen."

"Okay mom." Dawn turned her head around and flashed her mom a smile and turned back around to watch the movie again. Johanna smiled back and went upstairs, to her room.

Dawn turned her attention to the window because the sound of heavy rain was growing louder. Shivers started taking over and goosebumps popped up on her arms and legs. Ash felt her shivering and frowned a bit.

"Are you cold?" A concerned Ash asked. Why was she so cold all over a sudden? Dawn nodded her head and Ash moved his arm from her shoulder and wrapped it around her, bringing her closer into him. He did the same with his other arm. She put her legs on the couch and curled up into a little ball and snuggled close to Ash. "Better?" He smiled at Dawn and she nodded her head, returning a smile.

A bright lightening flashed through the window causing Dawn to jump slightly. Ash noticed this and held her tighter. "It's okay, I got you." Dawn smiled.

"I hate thunderstorms. I'm scared of them." She looked up at Ash, staring into his auburn eyes, she loved so much. He winked at her making her giggle and blush, not once breaking their gaze from each other. "_Nothing could ruin this moment."_ She thought to her self and smiled.

A knock at the door made them jump and frown. "_Ugh, except that!"_ Dawn not wanting to, got up from Ash's hold and went to the door. "Who would be out in this sto-" She stopped her sentence and her mouth dropped when she opened the door. Two soaked teenagers stood at her door frowning.

"Are you gonna let us come in or make us stand in this cold rain?" The green haired boy asked. Dawn rolled her eyes and stepped aside letting her two friends in and closed the door. "Man, that is some- HEY ASH! What are you doing here? Hm.. what were you two doing?" Dawn rolled her eyes along with the brown haired girl. Ash turned around and started laughing, seeing the sight of his friend being soaked was funny. Ash was about to say something but Dawn beat him to it.

"Hey May.. anyways, what are _you_ two doing here?" Drew and May sweatdropped and looked at one another. Dawn crossed her arms and pretended to be angry.

"Uh well.." May began "We were just walking in your neighborhood and it started raining, thundering, and lightning. It's flooding down the street actually. But, um.. we just ran to your house since it's the closest." May smiled innocently. Dawn narrowed her eyes. Something wasn't adding up.

"Wait, why is Ash here? Oh man! Is that I Now Pronounce You Chuck and Larry? I love that movie! Move over Ash!" Drew hopped over the couch and lunged down beside Ash and began watching the movie. May and Dawn sweatdropped.

"Drew! Your clothes are wet! Your gonna mess up my couch." Drew waved his hand in the air ignoring what Dawn said. She rolled her eyes and turned back to May. "Me and Ash were just gonna hang out here today.. we were in a good moment until you and Drew decided to show up." May smirked and narrowed her eyes at the blue eyed teen. Dawn blushed knowing what May was thinking. "No! Not that!" Dawn said waving her hands in front of her.

"Yea right." May said with a smirk on he face. She looked over to Drew, hearing him and Ash laugh, and rolled her eyes. Dawn started giggling.

"So, I'm guessing you and Drew wanna stay here until the storm passes?" Dawn said in a questioning voice. May nodded her head. "Okay, I already know my mom wouldn't mind. Come on let's turn to the news to see what's going on with this stupid weather." May and Dawn made their way to the couch. May sat beside Drew and Dawn sat beside Ash. Dawn grabbed the remote off the dark brown coffe table and turned to the news channel.

"HEY!" Ash and Drew said in unison, both glaring at Dawn. May giggled, while Dawn smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Stupid news!" Drew said while pouting like a little kid. May rolled her eyes and hit the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?" Drew said while rubbing his head. May just laughed and watched the news.

"The whole Kanto region is under a Severe Thunderstorm Warning until 12:00 p.m. tomorrow! I advise everyone to stay indoors at all times. " The news reporter on the tv said. May gasped.

"Awe man... 12 tomorrow? That means we have to-" May was cut off by Dawn shushing her.

"Wind speeds are picking up, drastically. We have reports of severe flooding in the west part of Kanto and a few fallen trees, and scattered power outtages. That is all for now on Poke News 10." After that, it went to a commercial. All four teens sat in silence and looked around, dumbly at each other. A loud thunder roared through the skies causing the house to shake and Dawn and May to scream and jump into the boys' laps. They smirked at this.

Dawn, who had her face burried in Ash's chest, looked up and looked around. Realizing she was in Ash's lap, she got off quickly and blushed. "Sorry about that." She apologized with a sheepish smile. "So, um.. looks like you guys are stuck here for the night huh?" Drew looked at Ash and smirked. May nodded her head. "I'll go tell my-" Dawn was interrupted when her mom came downstairs and started talking.

"I just watched the news.. it looks likes you kids are going to have to stay the night. Ash, I called your mom and she said it was fine. May call your mother and make sure it's okay with her. As for you too Drew." The older blue haired woman said. May took out her phone and began dialing her mom's number, Dawn and Ash were smiling, and Drew looked confused. Johanna saw this and started giggling. "Yes Drew, I know who you are. I always hear Dawn on the phone with May all night." May blushed and walked in the kitchen to finish talking to her mom. Drew smiled and took out his phone to text him mom.

"Okay, my mom said it's fine!" May said as she walked back into the room with everyone else. She focused her gaze on Drew for his answer.

"My mom doesn't mind." Drew cooly said. Johanna nodded her head and went back up the steps.

"Where are we gonna sleep?" Ash curiously asked. Dawn thought for a moment.

"We could sleep right here! It's big enough. Especially if we move the coffee table." Dawn stated and crossed her arms. "So Ash and Drew, get moving! Move the coffee table over there." Dawn pointed to the other side of the spacious room. Drew and Ash huffed and went over to the coffee table to move it. "Come on May, you can wear some of my pajamas." She grabbed May's hand and took her upstairs to her room.

"Oh My GOSH!" May squealed as soon as Dawn closed her bedroom door. "I can't believe were having a sleepover... with boys." Dawn smiled and went to her dresser and pulled out pajama clothes.

"I know! This'll be fun.. but at the same time I'm nervous. Do you want pajama pants or shorts?" Dawn asked holding up the clothing items. May thought for a moment and pointed to the shorts, which were green with white polka dots. "Okay, here's the shirt." Dawn tossed May the white tank top and started finding something for herself.

"Are you wearing shorts?" May asked. Dawn shook her head and continued rummaging through the drawers of her dresser. "Please wear shorts with me! I don't wanna be the only one." Dawn giggled and nodded her head. "Yay!" May squeaked and put on her pj's.

"Hm.. eh, this'll do." Dawn closed her drawers and put her pajama set on the bed. It was black shorts that said love in pink letter on the side, with a pink tank top. "So, what do you think will happen tonight?" Dawn asked as she took off her clothes and put on her pj's. May was brushing her hair.

"I have no idea.. do you think we should sleep in your room and the boys sleep down stairs?" May suggested. She turned her gaze to Dawn, who was not putting her hair into a pony tail.

"Hm.. that's a good idea May. Yea, I really like that. I won't be able to handle sleeping with boys near me... hormones might start taking over." Dawn said blushing. She looked at May to see her struggling trying to put her hair up, she giggled and went over to help.

"Thanks. Yea, same here. Especially with Drew... we have a lot to talk about." May started blushing and Dawn smirked.

"Well.. start talking, they won't mind us being up here for a while. Wait.." Dawn walked over to her dresser and pulled open the bottom drawers and took out two black pair of big pajama bottoms. "These are for Drew and Ash. Can you believe my Aunt got me this last year for Christmas? These are for boys and they're black! Ugh.. that woman hates me." Dawn rolled her eyes and walked out her room. She threw the black bottoms downstairs and yelled, "These are for you two." and went back to her room, closing her door behind her to talk with May.

...

"This thing is heavy!" Drew complained as him and Ash carried the over weight table to the other side of the room. Ash ignored him and chuckled. "Finally.. my hands hurt!" Drew sat his side of the table down, as well as Ash. "Man this storm is bad." Drew said, looking out the window. A trash can was rolling down the street. Drew laughed a bit at the sight. "I can't believe were staying with the girls tonight." Ash smiled and walked over to the couch to sit.

"Me either.. this should be fun. I wonder what's gonna happen tonight." Ash looked at Drew, who had a goofy smiled on his face. Leave it to Drew to think 'certain' thoughts. "Your sick Drew! I didn't mean it like that." A small smile showed on Ash's face.

"Whatever Ash, I'm just happy I can be with May tonight..." Drew trailed off and went into a dreamy daze thinking about May. Ash saw this and slapped his head, taking him out of the daze. He rubbed the back of his head and glared at Ash.

"What's up with you and May?" Ash asked curiously. Drew smiled and flipped his hair.

"I think she finally likes me. Been together this whole week... just like you and Dawn." Ash's face suddenly went red once he said that.

"How do you know that?"

"Dawn told May, and May told me. So spill! What's going on between you two." Drew threw Ash's question back at him.

"Uh..." Ash didn't want to tell Drew yet, he wasn't sure why but he just wasn't ready to leak any information yet. But now, he had to since Drew brought it up... wasn't any way out of this one. "Okay.. we have been with eachother the whole week. Just hung out and stuff."

"You like her?" Drew flipped his hair and raised an eyebrow. He started smirking when Ash's face went red. "I'll take that as a yes."

"No, you got it all wrong. She's just a friend." Ash sheepishly said. He wished they could be more than friends, but he won't admit that to Drew or... himself.

"Yea, right Ash. If your 'just friends'" He air quoted 'just friends', "Then why did I see you with your arms around her." Drew narrowed his eyes at his friend. Ash's eyes widened then went back to normal.

"The window?" Drew nodded his head. "Oh.."

"Wait a minute! Your not getting out of it that fast! Explain."

Ash sweatdropped and smiled sheepishly. Just as he was about to answer two pair of black pajama bottoms were thrown on the last step. "_Yes.. first time I don't mind being interrupted."_

"These are for you two!" They heard Dawn shout and then a few seconds later, heard of a door closing.

Ash went to pick of their sleepwear. "Here." He tossed him one of the black bottoms. Ash went to a bathroom to change, coming back a few minutes later in the black pj bottoms and a white shirt he wore under his shirt.

"Man, I need a shirt to wear! My other one is soaked.. can I wear your other shirt Ash?" Drew innocently asked. Ash rolled his eyes, not wanting to give him the shirt to sleep in, it was a good one but he's a friend in 'need' so what the heck.

"Here, you better not mess it up." Ash said tossing Drew the blue and white shirt.

"How am I gonna mess it up in my sleep?" Drew asked with a grin as he put the shirt on. "Man, what is taking them so long? They take forever to put on pajamas." Ash nodded his head and looked at the steps wishing Dawn would come down them.

"I no... hey let's go get some snacks from the kitchen I'm hungry." Ash got up and walked to the kitchen with Drew behind him.

"Woah, they have everything!" Drew's mouth was wide open when he opened the large cabinet door, filled with all types of snacks for people and pokemon.

"Her mom went grocery shopping today." Ash said standing behind Drew. After taking in the sight of all the delicous looking snacks, he grabbed three bags of chips, a box of pokemon shaped fruit snacks, sodas, candy, and cookies. Drew did the same thing.

"You think she'll be mad that we just raided her snack cabinet?" Ash shook his head and walked back to the living room.

"Naa pretty sure she won't... look at all this stuff we have and there's still a lot of snacks left in the cabinet. No way she'll eat all of it by herself." Ash sat on the couch and popped open a strawberry soda. Drew shrugged his shoulders and followed Ash's lead.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Two hours later... 8:17 p.m.**

"Aww, May I love you!" Dawn said as she through her arms around May into a bestfriend hug. They were only supposed to talk about May and Drew's relationship but ended up talking about various things too. So lost in their conversation they lost track of time.

"Love you to Dawn! Now come on, we've been up here forever, I bet the boys are wondering what were doing." May said releasing her arms from her bestfriend. Dawn gasped remembering the boys were downstairs.

"Oh yea! Let's go." She got off her bed and motioned for May to come on. "Wait, I need to get the blankets from the closet." She opened the hallway closet and got covers out. She was about to walk downstairs before her mom stopped her.

"Dawn come here.. May you can come too." Johanna said sweetly. May smiled and walked into the big room. Dawn dropped the covers, and walked in her mother's room. "So, are you girls sleeping downstairs with the boys?" May and Dawn shook their heads quickly.

"No, we decided that were going to sleep in my room and Ash and Drew just sleep downstairs. But we'll just hang with them for a while until we get sleepy." Dawn informed her mother. Johanna's eyebrows shot up in surprise. She was expecting for the girls to sleep downstairs with the boys, since they weren't she guessed it's no need for the small 'talk' she was going to give them.

"Well... nevermind then." Johanna said with a smiled on her face. "Well, I'll be up here if you need anything and there's candles downstairs in the drawers just in case lights go out and I have a feeling they will.. this storm isn't looking good at all." May and Dawn nodded their heads and walked out the older woman's room. _"Maybe I should have talked about something... those pajamas are a little revealing.._" Johanna sighed to herself as she watched the girls walk out.

"I wonder what that was all about?" May said in a questioning voice. Dawn shrugged her shoulders and picked up some covers and May got the rest.

"I have no idea." They walked down the stairs to see Drew and Ash sleep. Ash was on the lying down on the couch and Drew was in the middle of the floor. Also, un-opened snacks were all over the floor. Dawn frowned then smiled at the sight. "Let's wake them up!" Dawn said with an evil grin on her face. May started to giggle. "Okay, we put the covers over them and then we jump on them." May nodded her head liking that plan.

May crept over to Drew with a cover in her grasp, as well as Dawn except she went to Ash. "Okay one.. two.. three!" May and Dawn through the cover over their crush and hopped on them, making the two boys wake up and scramble trying to get from under the cover.

"What the he-" Drew tried to get out but May found his mouth through the thick cover, and placed her hand over it. Dawn did the same thing to Ash. Both girls were laughing and having a good time messing with their crushes.

Dawn stopped laughing when she soon found herself on the floor, and Ash looking down on her with an evil grin on his face. Ash looked back to see Drew on top of May also, he shot him a smirk and turned his attention back to Dawn.

"Uh oh.. hi Ash." Dawn smiled sheepishly knowing she was in for it now. Ash smiled at Dawn evily. He pinned her arms over her head leaving her defenseless. Dawn gasped knowing what he was about to do, she tried to break away from his grip but it was too strong. While he had one hand taking care of her two hands, his other hand began to tickle her in her most ticklish spots; stomach and side. "A-a-ash! P-p-please stop!" Dawn said inbetween laughters. "Please! I-I'll do anything!"

"No way! You asked for this.. not letting you off easy this time." Ash said while smiling. He looked at Dawn laughing and smiling as he tickled her and thought about how cute she looked right now. He let up on his tickling and started to gaze in Dawn's beautiful blue eyes. She was still laughing, but stared back into his.

She took this chance to get back at him. Flipping over onto Ash caught him surprise. Dawn began giggling at his frowning face. "Gotcha Ash!" She teased, while sticking her tounge her. Her hands were holding his wrist, so he couldn't escape. He actually could get out her grip, but he was enjoying her being on top of him.

"You got me.. so what are you gonna do? I'm not ticklish you know.. well I am in one spot, but I bet you can't find it." Ash challenged with a sly smirk on his face. Dawn heard May scream, she looked at her friend to see Drew had her pinned down by her arms and legs. He had a big grin on his face and May was laughing.

"Dawn! Help me!" Dawn got off Ash, and tried to go get Drew off May, but Ash tackled her to the ground.

"Where do you think your going? Drew is handeling buisness." Ash joked. Dawn giggled.

"Shutup Ash!" Dawn rolled over and sat on Ash. He squirmed around trying to get from underneath her, but she was putting all her weight down. "Now, where do you think _you're_ going?" She asked while laughing.

"For a small girl, you are heavy." Dawn rolled her eyes and smiled. Ash looked over at Drew and May. May had him in a headlock. "Come on man, your getting your ass kicked!" May started giving him a noogey.

Drew gritted his teeth together. "Looks, like you are too!" He started laughing and got out of May's headlock. May was lying on her stomach, as soon as she tried to get up Drew wrapped his legs around her so she couldn't go anywhere. Drew smiled, seeing her struggle.

While Dawn was laughing at May and Drew, she was letting her guard down. Ash grabbed her by her waist and spun her to the ground. He could of sworn, when he did that, he saw one of her breast, but he wasn't sure so he shrugged it off. He now had Dawn on her stomach, his legs made a bridge over her so she couldn't get up and he held her hands behind her back. She was completely defenseless now.

"Are you girls gonna give up now?" Ash asked looking at Dawn, and at how Drew had May. They were both laughing hysterically.

"NO!" The two stuck teenager girls yelled in unison. Ash and Drew looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

They continued wrestling for 10 minutes, until May and Dawn called it quits. Their hair was a complete mess, they both had wedgies so bad their cheeks were almost hanging out the shorts, and their tank tops got pulled down, showing their bras. The boys weren't too good either. Ash's hair was even more messier than usual , Drew's hair was all over the place, not normal for him so he was kind of pissed, Dawn ripped Ash's shirt on the side, and they had wedgies too but it wasn't as bad as the girls. It was surprising Dawn's mom didn't come downstairs to see what was going on, due to all the noise they made.

"Arrgh! Drew! Look what you did!" May turned around to show Drew the terrible wedgie he gave her. Drew bust out laughing as soon as he saw it. "It's not funny and it hurts." May pouted cutely.

"Yea Ash! You did the same to me. Ugh." Dawn crossed her arms and glared at Ash. He smiled sheepishly and started chuckling.

"Why don't you just take it out? And by the way you deserved it! Look what you did to our hair!" Ash said pointing to his hair. Both girls rolled their eyes.

"We can't take it out right here... hold on. Be right back, come on May." Dawn walked into a bathroom and May followed. A few minutes later they came back, hair straight again and wedgies out. (**A/N-**I'm sorry, I have to cut it right here...I can't stop laughing lol xD okay sorry back to the story) "Like I was saying. Ash your hair is always messy so it doesn't even matter!" Dawn stated with a smile on her face.

"And Drew..." May thought for a moment. "Your hair can't be perfect all the time. I want a rematch later!" Drew smiled and nodded his head.

"Me to Ash!" Ash also smiled and nodded his head. Still out of breath from wrestling, Dawn plopped down on the couch. Ash sat beside her, followed by May, then Drew. A strange silence over came them.

"So.." May began, breaking the silence. "Now what?" The whole group looked at Dawn to see what she was going to say. She sunk down a little bit, trying to get 3 pairs of eyes off of her.

"You guys.. stop looking at me." She said hiding her face behind her hands. "How about we watch some movies, so we can calm down a bit?" She suggested. They looked around each other and nodded their heads.

"Alright.. but NO chick flicks!" Drew said getting off the couch. Ash stood up beside his green haired friend and nodded his head. May and Dawn rolled their eyes.

"Fine! But no sca-" Dawn was cut off by Ash.

"Don't say it! We have to watch at lease one scary movie." Dawn stood in front of Ash and stomped her foot and pouted cutely/childishly. "You'll never get over your fear of scary movies if you don't watch them." Ash made a good point. Face your fears so you can soon get over there. "Like I said before, it's not real. And I'll be here to protect you when you get scared." Dawn looked at Ash through her eyelashes and started to smile.

"And, this is the best time to watch scary movies.. while it's storming outside." Drew said. Ash high fived Drew for saying that, earning them 'o.0' looks. "It's a guy thing." Drew said cooly, as he sat back down on the couch.

"Fine. I'll go get some movies from my room. Come help May?" May stood up from the couch and was about to follow Dawn.

"Wait, if your scared of scary movies then why do you even have them? In your room?" Drew asked being suspicous as he narrowed his eyes at her. Dawn rolled her eyes, and giggled.

"My mom likes them.. I keep all the movies in my room. We have a lot of movies, so I put the scary movies in the back so I don't see the cases of them."

"Smart!" Drew said thinking. May and Dawn gave him '0.o?' looks and walked upstairs to get the movies, oblivious to Ash and Drew staring at their butts as they left.

"We really need to wrestle again!" Drew said in a daze.

"Yes.." Ash replied also in a daze.

A few minutes later the girls returned with loads of scary movies in their hands. Once they were standing in front of the boys they dropped the movies on the floor, causing them to sprawl out everywhere.

The movies consisited of The Ring, The Ring Two, Paranormal Activity, Paranormal Activity Two, Mirrors, Mirros Two, The Haunting In Conneticut, Dead In, Wrong Turn, House Of The Dead, The Last Exorcism, Halloween, The Human Centipede, Drag Me To Hell, The Exorcist, Texas Chainsaw Massacre, I Spit On Your Grave, Evil Dead Trilogy, 13 Days Of Night, Friday The 13th, The Unborn, Orphan, and Case 39.

"Okay, pick out a couple movies." Dawn said as she sat on the couch, watching them go through the movies. As they went through the movies she started to think about what happend so far.

"Dawn. Dawn. DAWN!" Dawn snapped back to reality when she realized May calling her name. "Are you okay?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. Dawn nodded her head. "Okay well.. here are the movies." She held in her hand, Paranormal Activity 1 and 2, Wrong Turn, Drag Me To Hell, The Unborn, and The Haunting In Conneticut.

"Okay, so the rest I'll take back up to my room." May grabbed some movies while Dawn grabbed the rest. "Oh yea, fix up the covers and I'll bring your pillows." After that being said May and Dawn walked upstairs to put the horror movies up.

They came back down to Drew and Ash lying on the large pallet they made from the covers. Dawn smiled and threw the pillows at the two boys. "So, what are we watching first?" Dawn asked trying to sound as enthusiastic as possible.

"The Unborn." Drew said, holding up the movie. Dawn gulped and and took the case from his hands and put the DVD in the DVD player.

"May, get the lights." Dawn said as she sat down on the couch. Ash got up off the floor and sat beside her and put his arms around her. Dawn smiled and snuggled into him, as he tightend his grip around her.

May say down beside Dawn and Drew walked in with a bowl of popcorn and sat beside May. (The boys were sitting on the outside and the girls were in the middle) Drew sat the popcorn somewhere and wrapped his arms around May also. She leaned her body into him and smiled feeling safe and sound on her arms.

Movie previews were finally over and the movie was starting. A bright light flashed through the house, followed by a booming thunder. Dawn jumped at this and Ash pulled her closer to him. "It's okay Dawn." Dawn smiled and rested her head on his chest.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Movie's over." Ash said to Dawn, who was hiding her face in his chest. She lifted her head up to credits rolling up the screen. She took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thank god!" She said getting out of Ash's hold.

"Oh come on Dawn, it wasn't even scary." May said, also coming from Drew's hold. Dawn rolled her eyes and was about to retort until a thunder made her scream. "That storm, is something.." May said.

"So, another scary movie?" Drew asked. Ash and May nodded their heads and Dawn just ignored the question. "Let's watch... Paranormal Activity." Drew said grabbing the case off the floor. He walked over to the DVD played, took out the other Dvd and put the other one in. He walked back over to the couch taking his seat by May and put his arms where they belonged, around May. Dawn leaned back onto Ash as he snaked his arms around her body.

The movie began.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They were half-way into the movie, the time was 1:48 a.m.

"Omg! Look! The devil thing left footprints!" Dawn exclaimed with her eyes glued to the T.v.

"Looks like someone's enjoying this." May teased in a whisper.

Everything went quiet and the tv and some small lights in the house turned off. A few seconds later they started flashing on and off scaring the four teens.

"DAWN! THE THING IS IN YOUR HOUSE!" Drew screamed and held May closer to him. The whole downstairs was pictchblack, you couldn't see anything.

"ASH!" Dawn screamed and burried her head into Ash's chest for comfort. He pulled her in as much as he could and tightend his grip around her.

Out of nowhere they heard a creaking noise coming from the steps. They all started to scream as the creaking got louder. A small tiny fire appeared, it looked like it was floating in mid air.

"IT CAN CONTROL FIRE JUST LIKE THE THING ON THE MOVIE!" Drew hollered and began screaming with the group.

"Dawn?" A sweet voice said. Everybody stopped screaming and saw the face of Johanna. She was holding a candle in her hand. They all sighed a sigh of relief. "Are you okay? Maybe you don't need to watch scary movies in the dark." They didn't say anything just looked around at each other. "Well.. the powers out and looks like it's going to be out for a while so I'll go get a few candles." Johanna went in the kitchen leaving the four teens in silence until she got back. She returned with 3 unlit candles and one lit candle. She lit the other candles with the candle that was already lit. "There you go.. three should be enough since it's almost two in the morning. I'm going to sleep so whatever you decide to do.. don't make so much noise like you did earlier." She smiled and went back upstairs.

Silence was still hovering over the group until Ash broke it. "So uh.. what do we do now?" He asked. Nobody answered or said anything for a moment. Everybody was to freaked out and thinking about the scary movies they just watched.

"Uh.. anything to take my mind off the movies." Dawn said looking up into the little bit of light the candle's gave. Silence came again.

"You guys wanna play a game?" May asked breakin silence. Everybody looked at her, but you couldn't tell since it was so dark.

"What game?" Drew asked curisously. He ran his fingers up and down her arm, making her blush. She was glad he couldn't see it.

"Truth or Dare?" May suggested in a questioning voice. Ash, Dawn, and Drew 'Yes'.

"We can play on the floor. And we can bring the candles closer to us, so we can see each other." Dawn said. Everybody 'okayed' but noobody moved, because they were scared too. "Uh.. is anybody gonna move so we can play?" Dawn asked trying to see their faces. Drew huffed and let go of May and went to the floor, then it was Ash, then May, and Last Dawn.

Drew was sitting Next to Ash and the girls were across from them. "So.. what kind of truth or dare is this?" Dawn nervously asked. May smirked and whipped out her phone and started messing around with it.

"I have this app on my phone for truth or dare. You can choose what kind of truth of dare you want, they have different levels. Um.. Normal, sexy, hot, or progressive." May explained as she put every one's names in the game on her phone.

"Explain the levels?" Dawn said in a questioning tone. She looked at May, who was thinking.

"Normal, is the like little kid dares like hold on.." May went to one of the normal dares. "This one says bark like a dog. Sexy is like um.. teasing kinda." May blushed after saying this. "Hot.. that is definately out the question!" May said in a stern voice. Dawn, Drew, and Ash flinched at her voice.

"Why not? What is it?" Ash asked, wanting to know why May was hiding that one. She rolled her eyes.

"Let's just say.. if your a virgin.. then after playing the 'Hot' version you won't be." They all fell silent. "Yea.. that's why were not playing that one." They all nodded their heads quickly, completely understanding. "And the last one progressive, it's all the levels. Starts with Normal, to sexy then hot it's boring because it takes forever to get to the next level... so which one are we playing? Normal or Sexy?" They looked around at each other.

"Let's try sexy." Dawn suggested. They looked around and nodded. May pressed the start button, Ash was first.

"Okay Ash.. your first. Truth or Dare? And by the whole it goes in order. It'll be Ash, Dawn, Me, then Drew." They nodded and looked at Ash. He sweatdropped.

"Uh.. Truth." He said. He was scared to pick dare. May smiled and pressed the truth button. The question came up and she read it out loud.

"What do you like to do after having sex?" May asked. All eyes were on Ash.

"Uh.. I never had sex." He stuttered out.

"Well.. what would you like to do afterwards?" May asked. Ash thought for a moment.

"I guess relax?" He answered as a question. They just shrugged their shoulders.

"Dawn truth or dare?" May asked. Now all eyes were on Dawn.

"Truth." Dawn picked, also being scared to pick dare"

"Have you had any sexual experiences at public places? If so describe." May read the question off her phone. Dawn's face flushed.

"No, I have not any any sexual experiences at public places." May giggled a bit and handed Dawn the phone. "Okay May, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" May said quickly.. she didn't want to do a dare... not yet at least.

"Tell us something about you that you are proud of." Dawn read aloud.

"Hmm.." May thought. "My Cuteness!" She exclaimed proudly. Everybody laughed a bit. Dawn handed the phone back to May.

"Okay Drew, truth or-" She was cut off my Drew, who was anxious to give his answer.

"Dare! I'm breaking the ice.. you better do it to Ash." Drew joked. May and Dawn rolled their eyes. Drew had to be the one to choose dare.

"Whisper to Ash, who you would do." May read aloud. Drew shrugged his shoulders and whispered to Ash.

"Dude thats a-" Drew put his hand over Ash's mouth to stop his sentence.

"Shutup!" Drew hissed and moved his hand from his bestfriend's mouth. The girls looked at each other with weir faces.

"Uh.. anyways Ash.. truth or dare?" May asked.

"Dare." He answered nervously. He wasn't nervous because of the dares.. he was nervous because he was scared he'd have to do one with Dawn, then again he wanted to do one with her.. of course not with May, and Drew was just a big HELL NO!

"It says, Ash you must be proud of your muscles, show them." May read.

_"That's easy" _Ash thought. He lifted his right arm and flexed his muscle. Dawn's mouth dropped open, he was very well built to be in 10th grade. He caugh Dawn's eyes and gave her a wink, making her blush. May giggled at them.

"Okay Dawn.. Truth or Dare?"

"I'll try a dare." She answered with an innocent smile on her face.

"Sit on the lap, of the group's choice, for the next three turns." May looked at Drew and they both nodded their head at each other. Dawn blushed, knowing who they picked.. it was so obvious. Ash was wondering who they were going to choose out of the 3 people. "Get on Ash's lap." May said with an innocent smile. Ash's eyes widened when he felt Dawn's butt pressed against him.

"Hi Ash." Dawn said innocently. Ash smiled and nodded his head cooly, making Dawn roll her eyes playfully. Drew looked at Ash and smirked at him. May handed Dawn the phone, when she reached for it, she shifted her butt making it rub up against Ash. He widended his eyes at the feeling and blushed.

"Okay, May.. truth or dare?" Dawn asked.

"Since everybody's doing Dares.. I'll do one too." May said while shrugging her shoulders.

"It says.. Kiss somebody on the lips, the group chooses who. Drew of course. Now go!" Dawn said with a smile on her face.

May shrugged her shoulders, she wasn't scared to do this since her and Drew kissed before. She crawled over to Drew and kissed his lips softly for a few seconds. Drew smiled and May blushed. She crawled back over to spot, getting the phone from Dawn.

"Drew, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course." He said while he flipped his messy hair.

"Uh.." May read the dare. "Uh.. you read this Dawn." May threw the phone to Dawn. She read the dare, Ash did too by looking over he shoulder. She giggled and leaned back into Ash.

"It says.. Drew, you and May are going to stand and share a hot kiss. Drew grab May's ass." Dawn finished reasing and looked at Drew who stood up. May stood up and walked towards Drew.

Now she was nervous. She didn't know why but she just was, maybe it was because Ash and Dawn were watching. May wrapped her arms around Drew's neck and started leaning in. Drew responded by placing his hands on her waist. Their lips met and they kissed each other passionately. Drew did what the dare told him to and grabbed her May's butt. This caused her to break the kiss.

"Drew!" May said while laughing. Drew looked at her innocently. Ash and Dawn started laughing.

"I was supposed to!" Drew said cooly. May rolled her eyes and sat back down in her spot. Dawn gave her the phone back.

"Ash truth or dare?"

"Dare." Ash said.

May giggled and then read the dare. "Hold Dawn's hands behind her back and kiss her neck." Ash and Dawn's eyes widened and they immediately started to blush. "Get to it!" May said. Drew nodded his head and winked at Ash.

Dawn got off Ash's lap and stood up straight. Ash stood up and got behind Dawn. Her heart started beating fast and hard. He gently grabbed her hands with one of his hands and lowered his head so he can kiss her neck. Dawn tilted her head to the side to give Ash more access. She nearly melted when she felt Ash's lips kissing her neck softly. It felt so good to her, a moan escaped her mouth. Ash heard it and stopped, not really wanting to though. Drew and May started laughing at seeing how Ash and Dawn were blushing like crazy. Instead of going back to sit on Ash's lap she sat back in her normal spot, she didn't wanna feel awkward.. so she 'thought'

"Too cute!" May squealed. "So, Dawn, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Dawn said looking down, thinking about how Ash kissed her neck.

"Which person in the room do you think is most likely to flirt with themselves in the mirror?" May asked.

"Drew!" Dawn said as she as May finished asking the question. Everybody, except Drew, bursted out laughing.

"Hey!" Drew said while laughing. "So what if I do? I'm sexy." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"If you say so.." May trailed off her sentence and began laughing, causing Drew to pout. "Calm down Drew, I'm just kidding." He started to smile again. May handed Dawn her phone.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"You are going to flash everyone, giving them a good look of your bra." Dawn read.

Since, Drew and Ash already saw her bra, because of wrestling, this was going to be easy. She put her hands at the end of her shirt and lifted up her shirt really fast and put it back down.

"That wasn't a very good look." Drew said in a sly tone. Dawn and May rolled their eyes, while Ash laughed. Dawn gave May back her phone.

"Dare." Drew said before May could eve say anything. She shot him a glare and began to read his dare.

"Moon everybody!" May said trying to hold in laughter.

"Oh yea!" Drew got up, turned around, and pulled his pants down to show his little pale butt. May and Dawn started laughing so hard. Ash fell backwards, wishing he didn't see that.

"Sshh." Dawn said while laughing. She remembered her mom said not to make too much noise. Drew sat back down with a big goofy grin on his face.

"Okay Ash, truth or dare?"

"Gimmie a truth."

"Who was the last person you made out with?"

"Misty." He answered quickly.

"Truth or Dare Dawn?"

"Dare."

"Put your hands down Ash's pants." May laughed after saying that.

"It doesn't say that!" Dawn said snatching the phone from May. She read the dare and frowned. "It does say that. Hmph... oh well. Come here Ash." Dawn handed May the phone and crawled over to Ash.

Ash's heart started racing when Dawn got near. He braced himself for what she was about to do.

Nervously, she slid her hand down his pants. When her hand reached something she blushed and removed her hand. Ash blushed, and felt himself stir a bit. Dawn crawled back over to her spot, with May smirking at her.

"What?" Dawn asked. May just shook her head and handed her the phone.

"I want truth." May stated before Dawn could get the question out.

"Have you ever walked by and heard people doing it?" May nodded her head quickly.

"YES! My parents.. ugh." May shivered at the memory. Dawn laughed and handed the phone back to May.

"I'll do a truth this time." Drew said while yawning.

"How old were you when you tongue kissed somebody?"

Drew thought for a moment. "10." He said normally like it was normal for a 10 year old to be tounge kissing. They all looked at him. "What? I was nice back then.. and still am." Drew said as he flipped his hair. They just rolled their eyes and continued the game.

"Okay Ash, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever gotten a lap dance?"

"Yup."

"Okay, Dawn.. truth or dare?"

"Er.. Dare."

"It says Dawn you are going to remove Ash's pants with only your mouth." May yawned after she said this.

Ash felt his face get hot and he started to get nervous.

Dawn faked a yawn and looked at May, who was looking sleepy. "What time is it?" May looked at her phone for the time.

"2:58."

"You ready to go upstairs?" Dawn asked, trying her best to look sleepy. She was kind of tired but she just wanted to get out of the dare she was supposed to do to Ash.

"Yea. Goodnight boys." May stood up along with Dawn and they started to walk towards the stairs.

"Wait!" Drew said stopping them in their tracks.

"You aren't sleeping down here?" Ash asked. May and Dawn giggled and shook their heads.

"Goodnight boys." They both said in unison and went up the stairs to Dawn's room.

"Aw man.. I thought they were staying down here with us." Drew said as he got under the covers. "Blow out the candles."

Ash went to the candles and blew them out before getting under the covers. "I wish they would have.." Ash trailed off his sentence and turned on his side and stared into the darkness. Ash heard snoring a few seconds after he said that. "Aw hell.." Ash said to him self before closing his eyes.

...

"So, you have fun Dawn?" May asked as she shifted to her side. Dawn turned on her side so she could face May, even though she couldn't see her face in the dark.

"Yes." Dawn said with a smiled on her face. May giggled.

"I heard you moan when Ash was kissing your neck." May said in a sly tone. Dawn was glad May couldn't see her face right now, because she probaly would laugh at how red it was.

"W-was I loud?" Dawn asked timidly.

"No, I just have good hearing."

"If you heard it then.. then that means he heard it! Oh man." Dawn felt her face go red again, but from embarrasment this time. She didn't want Ash to hear that. May giggled at her friend.

"Calm down Dawn... some boys actually like when girls moan so.. if Ash is a guy like that, then your fine. He might have found it sexy." May assured her. She rolled over on her other side, not facing Dawn anymore. "Now go to sleep."

Dawn smiled and rolled her eyes and closed her eyes for a goodnight's rest.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

_Dear Diary,_

_I woke up this morning *Cough* excuse me AFTERNOON; 1:00. And everybody's gone :( My mom left me a note saying she took them all home and she said May tried waking me up but.. i kept mumbling something and pulled the cover over my head so she just left me. I think it's funny how one day the weather rages and the next it looks as if nothing has ever happened. That's how it is now. It's sunny and bright. The sky looks.. welcoming today :). Okay enough small talk, time to tell about yesterday/lastnight._

_Well I'm going to cut it short. Ash, May, and Drew spent the night because of the weather last night. It was fun :D! We just watched movies until the power went out and then played truth or dare ;). Doesn't sound like much, I know, but it took a lot of time. Oh yea we wrestled. That was the best part! But I was kinda embarrased because, how I looked after we finished /: Ash gave me a really bad wedgie, my bra was all out and my hair was a mess. Same for May too. But we'll get them back :)!_

_Truth or Dare was very fun too ;)! That's all I'm saying.. and I loved it epescially when Ash was kissing on my neck... great feeling. Oops.. too much info for you ;) lol bye Diary, I feel like going back to sleep._

_- xoxo Dawn :]_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's notes- <strong>Hola again :] So how'd you like it? Hate it? -_- whatever. Loved it? :) I love you then lol. I hope this chapter really made up for my late updating. I'm going to try to get back on track, I'm trying to get as mant chapters done with story because... Okay, I'm about to tell my little secret :].

Okay, I'm about to start a new story :) It's not my story though, I'm actually continuing it.. Have any of you ever heard of the story 'Love Sickness'? By Complete Hollow? Well if you haven't.. you just did. Well he got four chapters into the story but discountinued it. And it was so Awesome! I love it.. love it so much I'm gonna continue it :). Of course I have his permission to do it. I'm actually quite excited for it. Sometime next week, I'm gonna post the first four chapters he did. So, you can either go on his page and read it now or just wait to read it when I post it. Also, i'm gonna try to add chapter 5 to it :]. So, yea :) He told me everything about the story and what goes on and stuff and trust me... it's good :) And I'm gonna try to match up to his writing skills. Gonna be kinda hard though, that's actually why this chapter was very long.. I tried to add more detail with things, you can more so in the beginning though. But anyways, that's what I wanted to share :) and I'll update that story pretty slow because, I want that story to have long chapters like he already has. So Three stories I will be taking care of :).

Alright, I'm going to try to get an update Sunday. Chapter 12 will either be Sunday or Monday, a school day. I have to think about it. I may just skip it to Monday, so I can go ahead and get to the plot ;) you know.. the 'unexpected' thing :) But something happens before that. And it's kinda cause of that.. that it happens. Confusing? Good, you'll see what I mean soon enough :). Goodbye everyone.

Oh yea, Quick question... If i wrote a Titanic story, except with Ash and Dawn, would you read it? It'll have everything that took place in the movie :] but just with Ash and Dawn.. not saying I'm gonna do it but then again.. I might. Hm, depends :)

**R&R**

-Angel :D


	12. Back to School

**Author's Notes- **Hello everyone :] Sorry about the late update.. hopefully this makes up for it :). You know with every chapter I post, we get closer and closer to the main event :D. I can't wait to start writing that! Not gonna talk much here so let's get started :]

Mistakes... let me know :)

**Ash-16**

**Dawn-15**

**Misty-16**

**May-15**

**Drew-16**

**Paul-16**

**Gary-16**

**Solidad-16**

**Giselle-16**

**Daisy-16**

* * *

><p><em>"So Dawn, you wanna be my girlfriend?" Ash smiled at his soon to be girlfriend. Dawn eyes beamed with happiness. She threw her arms around his neck and held him close.<em>

_"Of course I do! I l-love you Ash!" Tears of joy ran down her soft cheeks. _

_"I love you too Dawn." Ash smiled and brought his hands to her waist. She released them from the hug, putting her hands on his shoulders._

_Looking into each other's eyes, light brown meeting light blue, Ash started leaning in. Dawn blushed and began closing her eyes, also leaning in._

_"Dawn, Dawn, Dawn." A voice chanted somewhere near them. Dawn opened her eyes and looked around. Seeing no one in sight, she turned her attention back to her boyfriend, Ash, who was looking around._

_"Dawn! Dawn!" The voice said again. Both teenagers ignored it this time and focused on each other. Ash pressed his lips against Dawn's. She accepted his lips and kissed him back.._

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Dawn! Dawn!-" The 'voice' stopped saying Dawn's name when she grabbed the hand, that was trying to wake her up, and started to kiss it. "What the? DAWN WAKE UP!" Dawn jumped and opened her eyes.

"Uh mom? Why is your hand near my face?" Dawn looked at her mom's hand that was hanging in her face. Johanna rolled her eyes.

"I was trying to wake you up and out of no where you started kissing my hand!" Dawn's face, automatically, went red. "Now get up.. time for school." With that Johanna walked out of Dawn's room.

Dawn sat up in her bed, still thinking about her dream. "Wow, best dream ever!" She squealed and put her hand to her heart. "Ash..." She went into a romantic daze for about 3 minutes then snapped herself out of it. "That was weird.. this is weird talking to myself. Oh well, time to get ready." She hopped out the bed, made it, and went to the bathroom.

...

"Bye mom!" Dawn said as she got out the car door. "Wait, your picking me up today right?" Johanna thought for a moment and nodded her head. Dawn smiled. "Good!"

"Bye honey, have a good day." Johanna waved at Dawn before rolling the window up and driving off. Dawn sighed and turned around to see students everywhere.

"Well... back to this hell hole." She rolled her eyes and started walking to the doors of RoseWood High. With wild students everywhere, going crazy, getting to the doors was challenging. When she got inside the school she was panting, heavily. "Finally!"

Once she caught her breath, she went to her locker. "DAWN!" A voice shouted her name. Dawn turned around and waved at the two boys walking over to her. "What's up Dawn?" A boy with brown spiky hair asked cooly while he leaned his back against somebody's locker. A boy with purple hair just stared at her as she went through her locker.

"Hey Gary, hey Paul." She closed her locker and put the lock on it. "What do you two want?" She asked with a playful smile. Paul and Gary looked at each other and smirked.

"Oh nothing.." Paul said as he moved to the other side of Dawn.

"Just wanted to see what's up.. with the girl that has Ash going crazy!" Gary chuckled after saying this. Dawn blushed and wondered what he met.

"What are you talking about?" Dawn asked eyeing Gary. Paul smirked to himself.

"Well.." Gary began. "In breakfast Ash kept talking about you.. that's why me and quiet boy here" He pointed to Paul. "are here talking to you. We left the cafeteria."

Dawn's face flushed. "_Was Ash really talking about me..?"_ She began to smile. "So, what did he say? Was it good? Does he li-" Gary put his hand up to stop her questions. Dawn frowned and rolled her eyes.

"Slow down with the questions girl. It was good things. He said so much I don't even remember." Gary stopped talking and thought for a long time. Dawn sighed impatiently and started tapping her foot on the ground. "Got it! He uh said-"

"Look! It's dumb and dumber!" Drew joked as he walked up to Gary, Paul, and Dawn. Gary and Paul glared at Drew. "What's up Dawn?" Drew nodded his head at Dawn and flipped his hair.

"Hey Drew.. Gary what were you saying?" Dawn turned to face Gary so he can continue what he was saying. Before he could say something Drew butted in.

"Where the heck were you two this whole week? You missed all the fun!" Drew flipped his green hair and looked at Paul and Gary. Dawn huffed and palmed her face.

"No you and Ash missed all the fun! Me and Paul did things... fun things!" Gary smirked and high fived Paul. Drew started to pout.

"Ah man! Don't tell me you-" Before Drew could finish Paul answered his question already knowing what he was going to ask.

"Yup, sure did. While you and Ash were whipped the whole week, me and Gary had our fun." Paul smirk and high fived Gary again. Dawn rolled her eyes and walked away, not wanting to here this conversation.

"Bye guys." Dawn rolled her eyes and walked away. She heard one of the boys call her name but she just rolled her eyes and ignored them. Rolling her eyes was a mistake though...

"EXCUSE YOU!" Dawn bumped into a girl with long pink her. Dawn rolled her eyes and tried to walk around the girl but found herself surrounded by 4 girls including the pink haired one. One girl stuck out like a sore thumb, Misty. The girl she hated.

"Where do you think you're going?" Misty asked Dawn, while stepping closer to her. Dawn rolled her eyes and huffed. She really didn't want to do this right now.

"Look Misty-" She was interrupted by the red head.

"No you look! I don't like you.. at all! I heard about you and Ash going out last week. And I'm gonna say this once and only once! Stay away from him! He doesn't like you, your ugly and a loser. I have no idea why he hangs around you anyways... it's obvious he still wants me. He's just trying to make me jealous so like I said.. stay away from him or else.." With that said Misty snapped her fingers and walked away with the three other girls, leaving a speechless Dawn just standing there trying to take in what just happened.

"Oh yea! And tell that girl May to stay away from my Drew!" Solidad hollered from behind.

"I don't like you!" Dawn heard Drew yell. This made he laugh a bit.

She started walking to her first class, still in shock at what just happened. "_Is what she said true? Am I ugly? Does Ash still have feelings for her? Is he just trying to make her jealous?"_ These thoughts pondered in her head. When she walked in the class a few kids were whispering stuff as she walked by them. She rolled her eyes and made her way to her seat, and waited until May got there.

"DAWN! OMG!" Dawn looked at the door to see a anxious May. She walked over to a desk by Dawn and took a seat. "Okay, what the hell happened between you and Misty? It's rumors going around saying you two are gonna fight, Ash dumped her for you, you got jumped by her and her 'crew', and a bunch of other things! So tell me what happened!" May moved her desk closer to Dawn's.

"Well.. I was walking away from Drew, Gary, and Paul. I rolled my eyes and ran into Solidad. I tried to go around her, but Misty, Giselle, and Daisy surrounded me. And Misty, started telling me things.." After saying this Dawn put her head in her hands. May rubbed her friends back for comfort.

"What did she say?"

"She said he doesn't like me, I'm ugly, and I'm a loser. Um... she said he still wants her and he's just trying to make her jealous, I guess by hanging around me and stuff." Dawn sighed and lied her head on the desk.

"Is that all she said?" May asked. Dawn nodded her head. May waited for her to say something but she never did. "Well what did she say?" May asked impatiently.

"She told me to stay away from Ash." May nodded her head and thought for a moment. "May, do you think what she said is true? I mean, Ash is pretty popular.. why would he hang around me? I'm not popular-" May cut her off.

"Don't say that! Don't even think it!" May snapped, she had enough of Misty and her groupies. "Don't ever listen to her. She's just jealous because you have Ash now. And Dawn, you already know your not ugly! And I think Ash does like you." Dawn looked at her friend and smiled a bit.

"If he likes me, then why hasn't he told me yet?" Dawn asked. May looked around and then focused her gaze back on Dawn.

"Because, he's so dense he doesn't even know himself." Dawn giggled. "You have nothing to worry about. Don't worry about her. She's a bitch. And I was in breakfast with Ash, he kept talking about you." May looked at her friend and smiled. "So, don't worry about Msty.. we'll get her back somehow." May winked at Dawn and fixed her desk.

"Get her back how? And what did Ash say about me?"

"I don't know yet, but we will and I can't tell you. It's a lot of stuff he said. He told me not to tell you." The brunette smirked as she said this. Dawn rolled her eyes and faced the front of the room when the teacher came in.

"Okay class. Settle down! You had your week off so now it's back to business. Now take out-" The professor stopped talking and pointed to a student trainer who had their hand up. "Question?"

"Yea, why did we have a week off anyway?" The whole class nodded their heads and started carrying on little conversations.

"Quiet down. I'm sorry, but I cannot answer that. We have been told not give any information regarding that. With that said please take out your notebooks and pencils or pens, and copy down these notes." The whole class groaned and did as they were told.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The first three classes of the school day seem to have taken forever to get through. Throughout the classes, Dawn's mind was on Ash the whole time. Lucky for her it was now lunchtime and she would get to see and talk to him.

"Finally it's lunchtime. Let's go Dawn!" May yanked the blue-haired teen out the classroom, and ran down to the cafeteria trying to dodge the hyper students that were all over the place.

"Gosh May.. I know you like to eat but-" Dawn was trying to catch her breath. "You don't have to rush to lunch everyday. Either way it's gonna be long lines." Dawn looked around at the long lines, filled with students. "Let's go to that one." Dawn pointed to a shorter looking line, it was still long. May shrugged and walked over to the long line with Dawn.

After about 15 minutes of their lunchtime wasted by them standing in line, they finally got their food and went to their usual table. Dawn sat across from May.

"I hate those lines. They take to much time." May didn't hear Dawn complaining because she was tucking into her food. Dawn smiled and rolled her eyes at her hungry friend. Since she wasn't that hungry for school food, she gazed around the large cafeteria trying to catch sight of Ash.

Dawn's mouth turned into a frown when she saw Ash... sitting over at the 'popular' table with Misty and her friends. They were talking about something and Misty was batting her eyes at Ash, making him blush. "May look." May looked up and traced Dawn's eyes to where they were looking at. May's mouth dropped open. "And you said that she was lying..." Dawn rolled her eyes and turned her head away from the table.

"Uh Dawn? Look again.." Dawn ignored her and just looked out one of the cafeteria's windows. May stopped eating and watched what was going on at the table.

...

"Misty just stop! I broke up with you for a reason.." Ash trailed off his sentence and looked around and focused it back on Misty. Before Misty could speak, Giselle butted in.

"For what reason? For that little trick Dawn? What-" Misty shot her a glare that said 'Shutup, I'll handle it.' Giselle rolled her eyes, "Just trying to help." She mumbled. Ash rolled his eyes at her stuck up friends.

"Yea Ash, it's funny you broke up with me right when that little b-" Misty stopped her sentence and bit her bottom lip. "Girl, got here. Do you like her? If you do I don't even know why." Misty looked and Dawn with a disgusted face and looked back at an annoyed looking Ash. "Please Ash, can we get back together? We were in love.. we so perfect for each other. The best couple ever!" Misty smiled cutely at Ash and batted her eyes making him blush. Solidad scoffed.

"Me and Drew were the best couple ever!." Drew was walking up when he heard that. He slowly backed away and bolted out the cafeteria unnoticed by Solidad or anyone else. Daisy rolled her eyes.

"You two didn't even date! He doesn't like you. You actually scare him!" Daisy and Giselle started to giggle. Misty glared at them. Ash was about to get up and walk to Dawn and May, but was stopped when Misty grabbed his arm and yanked him back down.

"Shutup, you almost scared him off." Misty snapped. The three girls rolled their eyes and started to eat.

"They're not the ones scaring me." Ash mumbled. Misty smiled at him.

"What'd you say Ash?" Ash smiled sheepishly.

"Nothing. But anyways Misty, I wasn't really into you that much anymore. Your bossy, stuck up, mean. I was tired of it. And whenever I talked to a girl you get so jealous. What's a relationship without trust? And just because I broke up with you when Dawn got here doesn't mean there's anything going on between us. We're just friends. Something me and you should be." Ash smiled at Misty, who looked mad and sad. Misty didn't say anything for a coupled minutes so Ash decided to get up, he began to talk away before Misty said something.

"Ash I can change! Please just another chance?" Ash shook his head. Solidad, Giselle, and Daisy started laughing to themselves, obviously at Misty's desperation. "Shutup you whores." Misty glared at the. The three beautiful girls shot glares back at her.

Ash walked away, but stopped when he heard Misty say that. "Oh yea, I forgot one thing.. you act like a total bitch." Misty's mouth dropped open and her eyes began to water. Giselle, Daisy, and Solidad looked down at their trays pretending they didn't hear that, when Misty turned back around to face them.

"I-I can't believe he said that.." Misty said a tear coming down her face. Her 'friends' looked up with face surprised facial expressions.

"What did he say?" Daisy asked, pretending she didn't know what he said. Misty glared at her.

"Don't act like you don't know! I know you heard what he said!" She scowled. Another tear rolled down her face. Daisy flinched at the sound of her voice.

"Well.. he wasn't lying." Giselle mumbled loud enough for Misty and the rest to hear. Misty shot her a glare next.

"What'd you say?" Misty gritted her teeth together and wiped away tears from her blue eyes.

"Oh, I think you heard me." Giselle rolled her eyes and got up from the table and walked to the boys table, where Gary was and Paul were. Misty's mouth dropped open.

"Who needs her anyways? She'll be back around. This happened before." Misty crossed her arms and looked at Daisy and Solidad who had scared looks on their faces. You could tell they weren't going anywhere. "Look, I'm getting Ash back! My house today, your going to help me think of a way to get Ash back." Misty smiled at them and stood up from the table. "Throw away my tray for me too." Misty walked out the cafeteria, leaving to girls just sitting there.

"Okay, Ash was so right! She does act like a bitch!" Daisy said crossing her arms. Solidad nodded her head.

"No she is a bitch! I could care less about her relationship with Ash.." Solidad rolled her eyes.

"So, are we going to her house after school today? And do you think Giselle is gonna talk to her again?" Daisy said while messing with her hair.

"We have no choice I guess. And I'm not sure.. maybe she had enough also. I guess we'll find out soon enough." Solidad stood up and picked up her tray and went to dump it, Daisy did the same, leaving behind Misty's tray.

...

Dawn giggled at how Drew just ran out the cafeteria with a scared look on his face.

May smiled when she heard Ash tell Misty she act's like a bitch. "Dawn, Ash is comi- Hey Ash." May smiled at Ash and motioned for him to sit down, which he was going to do anyways. He took a seat by Dawn.

"Hey Dawn." Ash put his hand on her back, making her flinch a bit at his touch. She didn't respond. "Dawn?" No response. "What's wrong with her?" Ash asked normally as if she wasn't right there.

"Uh.. she's mad... at you." Dawn smirked a bit to herself. Ash raised his eyebrows.

"WHAT DID I DO?" He shouted drawing attention to him. May rolled her eyes and palmed her face. "Eh sorry, what did I do?"

"Well.. I know you heard about Misty coming at Dawn this morning. She told Dawn some things. Dawn thought it was true but I told her it's not. And when we sat down, she noticed you were sitting over with Misty and her bitchy friends. You were blushing and Misty was batting her eyes at you or whatever. That lead her to think what Misty said was true, as well as me until I heard what you said to Misty which was too funny!" May finished explaining and looked at Ash who had an unreadable expression on his face.

"Yea I heard about that... but so many different rumors are going around about that I don't know what's true. So what did she say?" Ash angrily said. May smiled and looked at Dawn.

"Ask Dawn." Dawn cursed secretely at her friend.

"Uh Dawn? What did Misty say? I can assure you whatever she said is no where near true." Dawn sighed and turned around to face Ash. He smiled seeing her beautiful face.

"She said uh...your just hanging around me to make her jealous. And and you still want her. And she told me to stay away from you." Ash furrowed his eyebrows and clenched his fist.

"Dawn, I hope you don't believe any of that! I don't want her at all! I broke up with her for a reason! And I hang around you because... I love being around you. Your nice, sweet, beautiful, and very fun to be around. If you did decide to stay away from me then... I don't know what I'd do." Dawn smiled at him and threw her arms around his neck, making him blush. He smiled and hugged her back. Some students noticed the two embracing and smiled while some fangirls of Ash, glared at Dawn wishing it was them instead.

May cleared her throat, startling them into breaking apart. "Hey Dawn, you left out the part where Misty said Ash doesn't like you." A smirk appeared on her face and Ash suddenly went red. "That isn't true.. right Ash?"

"Uh..well.. I..er." Ash lost his words. He didn't know what to say. Of course it's not true.. or it is? He doesn't even know.(**A/N Ash is so dense -_-**) The bell rung signalling lunch was over and it was time for the last class of the day. _"Thank you bell!"_ Ash thought to himself.

The three got up and took their trays to dump them. "Well don't you two have art today?"May smiled when she asked. Dawn and Ash nodded. "Well then, I'll see you two later. Bye." May went in a different direction from Ash and Dawn.

"Well, come on Ash." Dawn grabbed Ash's hand lead him to art class. When they got to the class the teacher was standing at the door greeting his students. When Ash and Dawn walked through the door he smiled at how they were holding hands, but he didn't know it met nothing.

"A couple now? You make a great one." Dawn quickly let go of Ash's hand and blushed, as well as Ash.

"Oh no. You have it all wrong." Ash said while waving his arms in front of him. The teacher smiled and nodded his head. Dawn and Ash awkwardly walked to their desk, not saying a word to each other.

"Okay class, today we're going to watch a movie on the different artist around the world. Your not getting off easy, take out your notebook and a pen. You have to write notes while the video is going. I will collect them at the end of class." He smirked as the class groaned and took out their needed things. He walked over to the light switch and flicked it, making the lights go off. Then, he walked over to the DVD played and put in the movie.

"This is so boring." Ash whispered to Dawn making her giggle cutely. "How do we know what to write?" Ash sat the pen down on his desk and leaned back in his chair, with his hands behind his head. Dawn rolled her eyes and pushed his chair down.

"You're going to do your work Ash!" Dawn smiled and handed Ash his pen. "Now write." Ash sighed and copied what Dawn had on her paper so far. Dawn noticed this and moved away her paper. "Write your own notes Ash." She smiled and Ash sighed.

"Fine.. your the first person to _make_ me do my work." Dawn giggled at her success and began writing and listening to the boring movie.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Okay, class that was the bell. You can go and on the way out hand me your papers." Everybody jumped out of their seats and ran out the door, throwing their papers at the art teacher.

Dawn and Ash went to their lockers, which were right across from each other. Gary, Paul, and Drew were standing around his locker.

"Hey Dawn.. how did art go?" May asked while opening her locker and placing her books in there. Dawn closed her locker and faced her.

"Good. I made Ash do his work. That's all that happened." Dawn smiled innocently at May.

"Teaching your future lover.. so cute." May giggled and walked over to the other side of the hallway where the boys were. Dawn followed.

"Hey Drew." May smiled and threw her arms around Drew's neck and kissed him on the lips. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. Everybody's mouth dropped open. What in the world was going on them with those two?

...

"Oh no she didn't!" Solidad, who was a few lockers down, was about to storm over there to them but was pulled back by Misty.

"Come on, we have more important things to worry about like getting Ash back." Misty smiled dreamily and pulled Solidad out of the building with Daisy behind them.

...

May broke the kiss the looked into Drew's green eyes. Paul coughed breaking them out of their trance. "What?" Drew asked with a smirk on his face.

"UH.. is there something were like.. missing?" Dawn asked. Ash and Gary nodded their heads. May blushed and looked back at Drew.

"Oh, were together now. I forgot to tell you Dawn." Everybody sweatsropped.

"Yea, you forgot to tell us to Drew." Ash as he leaned on a locker.

"How could you forget to tell me? That's big May! Awww I can't believe you two are _finally_ dating!" May squealed and pushed Drew out of the way to hug her friend. May squealed with Dawn and they began walking out the doors, talking about how they got together. The boys watched them leave with dumb looks on their face.

"Bye Dawn!" Ash yelled. Dawn waved her hand in the air.

"What the hell just happened?" Gary asked as he watched the girls walk out the school. Paul shrugged and shook his head.

"Well Drew, tell us what happend!" Ash said. Drew smirked and flipped his hair before beginning his story.

"Yesterday, I went over to her house. We stayed there for a little bit but her little brother kept popping up so we left and went for a walk. I took her to the park, the one with the real nice lake. We were talking and she told me she had to tell me something. She looked nervous, so I was nervous believe it or not. Then she told me she liked me and she kissed me. So uh, after that. We walked back to her house and when we got there... I asked her if she wanted to be my girlfriend. She said yea and we kissed again before she went in. I swear I love her. I've been waiting for this for ever! All my roses, cards, and poems all paid off." Drew smirked and looked at his friends who had their mouth hanging open. "Why are you surprised?" He asked them but got no reply.

Gary shook his head to get the shock expression off his face then he turned to face Ash with a smirk on his face, followed by Paul and Drew. They were all thinking the same thing.

"What? Why you looking at me like that?" He tried to back away but he couldn't since his back was on the locker.

"Now that Drew has his girl, time to get yours." Gary said with a grin on his face. Ash started to blush knowing who they were referring to.

"Yea Ash, when are you gonna get over your self and tell her how you feel?" Drew asked while stuffing his hands in his pockets and flipping his hair. Ash's blush deepend.

"I uh.. don't like-" Gary stopped his sentence right there.

"Ash don't even try to deny it. We all know you like her. And plus the blush on your face tells it all."

"Okay okay.. I do like her!" Ash finally admitted he liked Dawn. His face started to turn an even brighter red.

"No, more like love!" Paul teased, earning chuckles from Gary and Drew and a Glare from Ash.

"I don't love her.. that I do know. I just like her a whole lot.. maybe close to love." Ash admitted.

"So, ask her out." Drew suggested. Ash shrugged his shoulders and began to walk, with the boys following him.

"She doesn't like me.." Drew, Gary, and Paul fell to the floor and got up.

"ASH YOUR SO FUCKING DENSE!" Drew yelled. Ash was about to retort but gary said something.

"Ash, she likes you man."

"You think so?" Ash asked as he pushed the door open. Drew and Paul nodded their heads.

"We know so.. now ask her out tomorrow." Gary said. Ash smiled and nodded his head.

"Not tomorrow, I'll do it wednesday."

"Fine, but why not tomorrow?" Drew asked.

"Uh.. because, I'm not ready yet."Ash nervously said. Gary, Drew, and Paul just shrugged.

"Well.. okay Ash, don't forget Wednesday! See you guys tomorrow" Drew waved them off and walked to his car.

"You two riding with me?" Gary asked Paul and Ash. They nodded and walked with Gary to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes- <strong>How'd you like that? I liked it whether or not you did xD. Okay, I'm gonna stop promising on updating on certain days. I'm gonna update as soon as I can. Not sure when chapter 13 will be up. But it will be sometime between Friday and Sunday. I promise that! Or _**MAYBE**_ tomorrow, because I like this chapter so much that I'm kinda anxious to start it now :). But, I don't know if I should make it Wednesday in the chapter yet..? Should I? Because if I start with Tuesday I won't know what to do.. hm. I think I'll skip to wednesday, tell me what you think please :) Okay, I'm done talking lol xD

**R&R**

- Angel [:


	13. Wednesday

**Author's Notes- **Hello everyone I'm back :) So I was really gonna have this up Thursday but.. my brothers sidetracked me lol. I would explain but it'll take to long. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) I surely do A LOT! Oh yea, I'm dedicating this chapter to **ShadowkittyxX** because... :) she gave me this good dialouge and I used it in this chaper :D she'll know when she gets there :). So thank you so much for that xD lol, even though you were just playing around I found it very good xD lol.  
>With that sad, Let's read.<p>

*In the story it's wednesday(Obviously)! And Mistakes.. you know the drill (:

**Ash-16**

**Dawn-15**

**May-15**

**Drew-16**

**Gary-16**

**Misty-16**

**Paul-16**

* * *

><p>"Time to wake up Dawn." Dawn groaned and pulled the covers over her head. Johanna rolled her eyes and pulled them back. "Come on Dawn or I'm not driving you to school!" Johanna smiled as she saw Dawn open her eyes and yawn. Johanna left her daughter's room, while closing the door behind her.<p>

Dawn sat up in her bed and yawned. She looked to her right, to see Piplup sound alseep. She smiled at how cute he looked and petted his head before getting out of bed. Dawn walked to the bathroom, stumbling a bit since she was still a little tired.

...

"Nice!" She winked at herself in the mirror with satisfaction. "Mom I'm ready!" She yelled as she turned out the light to her room. She skipped down stairs to see her mother sitting at the table reading a newspaper. Johanna looked up when she heard Dawn enter the kitchen with a bright smile.

"All ready sweetie?" Johanna asked while closing the newspaper. Dawn nodded and walked out the door, to the car.

...

"Bye mom, thanks for the ride." Dawn got out the car, closing the door behind her. "Are you picking me up today too?" Johanna nodded her head with a smile. "Okay, bye mom." Johanna waved to her daughter, rolled the window up and drove off. Dawn watched the car until is disappeared around the corner. "Well..." She sighed as she turned around and started walking through all the hussle and bussle of the students.

She got in the school, perfectly fine this time, and walked to her locker and noticed May was already there. "Hey May. Your here early today." She said as she put her combination in and opened her locker.

"Yeah, my bus decided to come early today." May yawned and pulled a notebook out her locker and closed it. "You see Ash yet?" Dawn shook her head and closed her locker.

"No, I never see him in the morning unless I wait for him to go to his locker." Dawn explained. May nodded her head.

"Oh, well.. um.. he's supposed to ask you something today." May smirked and watched Dawn's face turn slightly red.

"What's he gonna ask?" May smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"Not telling you." May teased in a singing way. Dawn pouted and rolled her eyes. May giggled and noticed the boys were heading their way. "Oh gosh! How's my hair? How do I look?" May went in a mini panic mode. Dawn giggled and put her hands on her friend's shoulder to calm her down.

"You look fine May. Either way, he'll think you look great." May smiled and turned around to be greeted with a hug and kiss from Drew.

"Goodmorning May." Drew winked and flipped his hair, making May blush slightly.

"Hey Dawn." Ash gave his crush a dazzling smile which she gladly returned with a shy wave.

"Sup ladies." Gary strolled over to them and winked at Ash. Paul smirked and walked to his locker. "I'm going to my locker uh... come on Drew and May." Gary pulled Drew and May, leaving just Dawn and Ash together. Just what they planned to do.

"They are so weird." Dawn said while looking past Ash over to the other side of the hallway. Ash sheepishly smiled and nodded his head. "Shouldn't you be going to your locker?" Ash shook his head then nodded it.

"Yea, I should but.. I uh.. have something I need to uh... tell you and ask you..." Ash trailed off his sentence. His nerves were starting to take over, he was feeling nervous. "_What if she doesn't like me?"_ Was the only thought that kept going through is dense mind.

"What's up? Is everything okay?" Dawn saw the nervous look on his face and began to worry.

"Everything's fine.." Ash reassured her. Dawn smiled and nodded her head. "But Dawn.." Dawn looked up to Ash and looked in brown eyes. "You know we've been hanging out lately and stuff... and even the first day we met, you know when you ran into me.." Dawn giggled and blushed a bit at the memory. "Even that day I saw something special about you.. and I realized that I-" _Stupid bell_. The bell rung, breaking Ash's sentence.

"I gotta go! We'll talk during lunch okay?" Dawn ran to her class, leaving Ash standing there with his head down. He walked over to Drew, Gary and Paul.

"Did you ask her out or anything?" Gary asked anxiously. Paul and Drew glued their eyes on Ash to wait for his answer. Ash sadly shook his head.

"No, right when I was about to tell her I like her, the fucking bell rung." Paul and Drew snickered and got a glare from Gary. "I should've stopped talking and just came straight out with it." Gary nodded his head in agreement.

"Try again at lunch" Drew suggested but Ash shook his head. "Why not?"

"It's not private and it'll be too loud." Gary and Paul huffed. "What?"

"Okay, then just take her out in the hall. It'll be quiet, while everyone's in the lunchroom." Paul said and walked away to his class. Gary and Drew nodded. Ash smiled and high fived Gary.

"Then, it's settled. During lunch time you have to tell her. Okay?" Ash nodded his head. "Okay, now I'm off to class." Gary ran down the hallway with Drew on his heels. Ash smirked and slowly walked to his class, with Dawn on his mine.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"So, did he ask you anything yet?" Dawn shook her head and May frowned. "Then what were you two talking about over there? I mean you were talking for a couple minutes, I would've thought he asked you o-" May put her hands over her mouth, stopping her sentence. Dawn looked at her with a questioning face. "I uh.. I mean.. so what did he say?" Dawn looked at her suspicous friend.

"I'm not sure to be honest. I think he was gonna say something right before the bell had rung. Stupid bell! But I just told him to talk to me at lunch." Right before May could say anything the Professor came in.

As the Professor talked about whatever he was talking about, Dawn and May held their own conversation.

"He should have just skipped the small talk and got to the point." May whispered to Dawn, who nodded her head in agreement.

"Yea, but he-"

"Dawn! Move up to this desk now!" The Professor caught Dawn and May talking, more Dawn though. She rolled her eyes, and looked at May who looked at her with sorry eyes. Dawn got her things and moved to the desk her teacher was pointing to, it was in front of the class. She felt nervous as she walked over to the desk, because all the students were watching her. "Maybe this will teach you not to talk in my class while I'm talking. I know you weren't listening! I bet you can't tell me the last thing I said can you?" Dawn looked at the Professor and rolled her eyes.

"Obviously I can't if I wasn't listening. Why would you ask me that if you already know the answer?" A few chuckles could be heard coming from around the room. Dawn even smiled herself. The Professsor didn't say anything just walked over to his desk and sat down.

"See me after class, Ms. Berlitz." The class 'Oohed' but was shushed by the Professor.

...

The bell rung, signaling first period was over. The whole class jumped out of their seats and ran out the door, including Dawn. Fortunately for her, the teacher didn't see her rush out the door with May.

"I can't believe you just left! You were supposed to stay back!" May was laughing as she said this. Dawn just shrugged her shoulders as she entered her next class. "But sorry, I didn't mean to get you in trouble." Dawn smiled.

"It's okay. Not the first time I got in trouble." Dawn stated as she sat down at her desk. May smiled and took a seat at her desk, which was right next to Dawn's. The teacher walked through the door, closing it behind her.

"Goodmorning class." She greeted. "We have a test today." The class groaned, at the fact that they had a test and that they didn't stidy. "I no you don't like them, I don't either. If it was up to me, I wouldn't give them to you but it's not so I have no choice." The teacher said with a small giggle. "You can only use number two pencils, by the way." She said as she passed out the test booklets to everyone. "Okay, you have an hour and fifteen minutes to finish. You may began." With that said all the students began to go to work.

...

Two classes passed now it was time for lunch. May and Dawn walked down the crowded hallways to the cafeteria. They stood in a long like for 20 minutes and sat at their usual table.

"Hey May, what is this?" Dawn asked holding up something gooey that was in a small plastic cup. May looked at it and shivered.

"I have no idea. I wouldn't eat it." Dawn gave it one more look before sitting it back down on her tray. She looked at May, who was eating the school lunch. "Ew May. How can you eat that stuff? It looks disgusting."

"Looks can be deceiving" She said with a wink and then she went back to eating her spaghetti. Dawn giggled and started gazing around the cafeteria trying to see if she can find Ash. Instead she found Drew. He was heading straight for them with a goofy grin on his face.

"Sup Dawn! Hey May." He planted a kiss on May's cheek and sat down beside her. May started blushing. "Hey Dawn? Have you seen Ash?" Dawn shook her head and looked around the large cafeteria.

"No, I was gonna ask you the same thing." She admitted.

"I was walking with him, but I lost him." Drew said while he flipped his haid and smiled. May gave him a dumb look.

"How do you lose a person?"

"I don't know. I just ran away and came here." Dawn and May sweatdropped and decided not to say anything else. "Hey there he is!" He pointed to Ash, who was walking through the cafeteria doors with Gary and Paul.

Ash, Paul, and Gary went in the lunch line to get their food. A couple minutes later they came to the table where May, Dawn, and Drew were and sat down.

"How did you guys get your food so fast? I mean look at the line! It's long!" May exclaimed. Gary chuckled.

"We just cut!" Paul simply stated. Ash nodded his head and looked at Dawn.

"Hey Dawn."

"Hey Ash." She started to blush a bit.

"Hey, what are you girls doing Friday night?" Gary asked. May and Dawn looked at each other and shook their heads meaning 'nothing' "Good! Somebody on our football team is throwing a party Friday night. Wanna come?"

"Oh yea! Count me in!" May squealed.

"I'll definately be there!" Dawn added, also squealing. Gary nodded and smirked.

"Okay. But just to let you know, it can get pretty crazy." Paul said with a smirk. Dawn and May looked at him with a questioning look.

"Uh anyways.." Gary said changing the subject. "Ash, don't you have to tell Dawn something?" He smirked. Ash's face started to slowly turn red.

"Oh yea! I forgot.. what were you saying in the hall before the bell rang?" Dawn sweetly asked, with a cute smile. Gary, Drew, May, and Paul looked at Ash with smirks on their faces.

"Uh.. let's go talk in private." Dawn nodded her head and got up with Ash. Gary winked at Ash before he turned around and headed for the doors of the cafeteria, with Dawn.

"Hey Ash." A familar voice said, making Ash and Dawn turn around.

Ash got an annoyed look on his face when he turned to face someone he didn't really want to see, same goes for Dawn.

"What do you want?" Dawn said while rolling her eyes. Misty gave her a quick glare and looked back at Ash with a bright smile.

"So Ash..." Misty said seductively, "Why don't you leave this little.." She looked at Dawn, "Whatever she is and come back to me.. a real woman!" Misty grabbed Ash's hand but he yanked back.

"WHAT THE HELL MISTY?" Ash shouted, causing everyone in the cafeteria to stop what they were doing and look at the three teens. "I DON'T LIKE YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU ANYMORE!" Misty frowned and glared at Dawn.

"IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU STUPID BITCH!" Misty shouted at Dawn. The whole cafeteria 'Oohed' trying to instigate. Dawn was about to retort but Ash beat her to it.

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!"

"Ash! Why are you even hanging around this little slut?" Misty lowered her voice and crossed her arms.

"Misty, shutup! She's not a slut." Ash said. Once again Dawn was about to say something but was stopped.

"I bet she doesn't even kiss half as good as I do!" Misty said with a small chuckle. Ash raised one of his eye brows and lowered it back down.

"Oh yea? Let's find out." Misty nodded her head and puckered her lips, thinking Ash was going to kiss her. To her surprise one never came.  
>Ash faced Dawn and put his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head up, a little, as he softly kissed her lips. Dawn's eyes widened with shock and surprise, realizing Ash was kissing her. Finally, she gave in and closed her eyes and kissed him back. Ash closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling of her soft lips on whole cafeteria said "awe" as they two kids for a few moments.<p>

Not wanting, Ash broke the kiss and looked at a sad/mad looking Misty. Tears were welling up in her eyes. "Your right Misty.." Ash said shaking his head with a small smile on his face. "She doesn't kiss half as good as you." Dawn's mouth dropped open as she heard this and her heart began to sink... until she heard what he said next. "She's a hundred times better! Come on Dawn!" With a smile on his face, Ash took Dawn by the hand and lead her out the cafeteria so he could finally confess to her his feelings.

Everybody watched them leave and then looked back at Misty, who was just staring at the doors with a dumb look on her face. A tear rolled down her face, and hit the ground. Embarrassed, she slowly walked back to her table with her head down, all eyes still on her and everyone still quiet.

"Pathetic." Misty heard a familiar voice say as she walked by the table. To depressed to say anything, she slowly kept walking back to her table where Daisy and Solidad were. Misty tripped over someone's foot that they purposely put out in front of her, making students laugh. Another tear ran slowly down her pal face as she regained her balance and approached her table, and sat down.

"Poor Misty!" May said, looking at the vunerable girl. Then May shook her head and glared at Misty. "What am I saying? Thar bitch deserved what she got! I can't believe Ash kissed her!"

"I can't believe it either! Little Ash-boy is growing up!" Gary said while wiping away a fake tear from his eye.

"And they both like it! You could tell, it was all over their faces!" Drew said while putting his arm around May. Paul just nodded his head and smiled.

...

Ash lead Dawn into the hallway, where no one was. She had a small tint of red on her face, as she tried not to make eye contact with Ash.

"Uh.. Sorry about kissing you back there." Ash aplogized while blushing and sheepishly, scratching the back of his head. Looking at the floor, Dawn nodded her head.

"It- it's okay... I liked it." Dawn mumbled.

"What'd you say?" Ash asked as he put his hand under Dawn's chin and lifted her head up, so she could look at him. He smiled, causing her to blush even more.

"I uh.. I.. it's okay. Thanks for you know, sticking up for me back there."

"No problem. I don't like her saying that stuff about you. She's jus-" Dawn interrupted him.

"Ash, why'd you do it?" Dawn asked as she looked into his brown beautiful orbs, that she loved so much. Ash gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you defend me? You didn't have to do it.." Dawn turned her head away from Ash.

Ash sighed and decided that this was the perfect time for him to tell her his feelings for her. "Because Dawn, do you remember what I was trying to say this morning to you?" Dawn looked back at him and nodded his head. "Well.. I'm gonna say it now. I defened you because Dawn I li-" The bell cut off Ash's sentence, and a whole lot of students bursted through the cafeteria doors, bringing loud noise with them. Ash palmed his face and sighed.

Dawn rolled her eyes and cursed silentely at that damn bell. "Look Ash, come over my house today after school. We can finish talking then. Just text or call me before you leave." Ash nodded his head and Dawn smiled at him. "Okay, see you later." She waved and walked away.

Ash leaned against the locker.

"So, did you tell her yet?" The voice from behind him made him jump. He turned around to see Drew and Gary smiling at him.

"No, I didn't the bell rung _again_ right before I could tell her." Gary and Drew sweatdropped. "But, I'm going to her house after school today so I can tell her then." Gary and Drew smirked.

"Good, then there should be no interruptions." Drew said while he winked. "So, how did Dawn like the kiss?" Ash started to blush.

"Uh.. I don't know.."

"How do you not know? Didn't you ask her?" Gary asked with a serious look on his face. Ash shook his head, and Gary sweatdropped. "Well... I know she liked it. You two were dazed. And dude, did you see the look on Misty's face? Classic!" Gary started to laugh along with Drew. Ash chuckled a bit.

"Well.. I will see you guys after class!" Ash waved them off and walked to his last class, with Dawn on his mind.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Bye May! I'll see you tomorrow." Dawn waved at May before she got in her mom's car. "Hey mom." Dawn said with a cute smile on her face. Johanna smiled back.

"Hi honey. How was your day?" Johanna asked as she drove away from the high school.

"It was fine." Dawn said, trying not smile and blush. "Could have been better." Johanna smiled.

"Well.. I think you day is about to get better. There's some one at the house waiting for you." Dawn looked at the older woman confused. Who could it be?

"Who is it?" Dawn asked.

"You'll see when you get there." Johanna replied.

"Okay fine.." Dawn crossed her arms and thought about who it could be.

A few minutes passed and they finally reached the house. Dawn got out the car and ran to the door. Johanna, smiled as she saw Dawn try to open the door without the house keys since it was locked.

"Mom! Walk faster so you can open the door!" Dawn whined. Johanna giggled and walked to the door.

She put the key into door knob and turned it until she heard a click noise. She turned the knob opening the door. She walked in the quiet, still house with Dawn behind her.

Dawn looked around but saw no one. "Mom no one-" Dawn stopped her sentence when she saw the all to familiar person walk around the corner, with a smile on their face.

"Hey Dawn.. long time no see huh?" Dawn didn't say anything. She just stood their with a shocked expression on her face. The only word that came from her mouth was...

"Lucas..."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note's- <strong>CLIFFY :D hehe I LOVE this chapter! So there you have it.. Lucas is here.. I bet most of you forgot about him didn't you? Wasn't expecting that were you?;) Hahaha, this is the first 'something' that I was telling you about... what do you think is gonna happen?

Chapter 14 shall be up Maybe sometimes Saturday or Sunday... or just to be evil I should wait until Monday, so you can see what will happen ;) Mwuahahah! BUT I won't do that lol. I'm gonna start typing chapter 14 Saturday.. so it may be up Sunday :D. See I'm nice :) lol. Heads up.. next chapter will still be the day Wednesday but will transitions over to Thursday.

**ShadowkittyxX** gave me the dialouge, between Ash and Misty, and Ash and Dawn. The part when Misty says 'Ash! Why are you even hanging around this little slut' all the way to when Dawn says 'I uh.. I.. it's okay. Thanks for you know, sticking up for me back there' All her idea :D I just added a few things lol. But yup thanks **ShadowkittyxX** for that! Because, honestly I wasn't thinking about that xD lol and I wasn't gonna make them kiss yet. But what the heck? They needed to anyways it was time :) lol. Well untill next time...

- Angel :D


	14. Love Lost

**Author's Notes- **Chapter 14 is here! Time to read..

Mistakes.. please let me know.

**Ash-16**

**Lucas-15**

**Dawn-16**

* * *

><p>"Lucas..."<p>

"Well.. um, I'm going to go upstairs to give you two some time to talk.." Johanna smiled at Dawn and went up the stairs to her room.

Dawn watched her go, begging in her mind that she'd stay, and she looked back at Lucas. She couldn't help herself ran up to Lucas and threw her arms around his neck and embraced him in a big hug. He gladly returned the hug by wrapping his strong arms around her body.

"I've missed you Dawn, so much.." He whispered in her ear. Dawn smiled in his shoulder, a small tear coming down her face. He pulled out of the embrace but was still holding on to her. He looked at her, and then looked in her eyes and smiled. "You look so beautiful Dawn. How could I let you go?" He pulled her back into a hug and smelt her sweet scent coming from her long, blue hair. Dawn pulled out of the hug.

"Not trying to be rude or anything but.. what are you doing here anyway?"

Lucas grabbed Dawn's hand. "Can we walk to the park? I have something I need to uh.. say." Dawn nodded and she lead him out the door.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Well Pikachu, I hope she says yes when I ask her out." Ash was trying to keep his nerves down by talking to Pikcahu, his true best friend in the whole world.

"Pika pik chu!" The yellow mouse pokemon chirped. Ash raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you just said but okay buddy." Ash smiled and petted Pikachu's head. "Guess I'll tell her I'm about to leave now." Ash picked up his cell phone and dialed Dawn's number. The phone rang 6 times, before tha answer machine picked it up. Ash sighed and pressed the red end button. "I'll try again in 5 minutes."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Lucas and Dawn walked to the park, in a matter of minutes they were there and were now seated on the bench. The park was nice and quiet, a small breeze came through every so often to cool the air, you could hear Pidgey's chirping every couple minutes, and the sun was starting to go down a little bit making the park a perfect romancy spot.

Dawn felt her phone vibrating in her back pocket but ignored it, thinking it wasn't anybody _important_...

"So Lucas.." Dawn said a bit nervous. "What do you need to say?" Lucas scooted closer to Dawn, making her blush, he put his hand on her hand, which was sitting on her thigh. He took a deep breath and was about to began.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash counted down the five minutes, which seemed to take forever. He picked up his phone and _again_ dialed Dawn's number. This time after 3 rings the answer machine picked up. He sighed and pressed the end button. "Still nothing... I'll wait another 5 minutes." Ash told Pikachu. He put his phone on his bed and lied down, with Pikachu next to him. He again, started to count down the minutes.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dawn once _again_ felt her phone vibrating, she ignored it but Lucas heard it this time. "Aren't you going to answer it?" Dawn shook her head and pressed the ignore button, without looking at her phone.

"Whoever it is, they can wait. I'll call them back later." Lucas smiled and nodded his head.

"Well Dawn.. I know your're wondering why I'm down here right?" Dawn nodded her head. "Me and my parents are on vacation, so we'll be down here I think until Sunday. They actually want to move down here but they want my permission to see if it was okay with me first." Dawn nodded her head for him to keep going. "But I told them, I would let them know after I talked to you." Lucas said, while looking in her eyes the whole time.

"What do you mean? It's up to you if you want to move down here. I don't get where I fit in to all of this.."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Another five minutes passed, so Ash dialed Dawn's number again. This time, there were no rings. It went straight to voice mail. "Forget it, I'm just going over there. I gotta tell her.." Ash got off his bed. "I'll see ya later buddy." Ash said before he walked out of his room.

"Ash, where are you going?" Delia said stopping Ash from going out the door.

"I'm going to Dawn's. I'll be back in a little while."

"Okay, be careful and tell her I said hi and her mother." Ash nodded and walked out the door. Delia smiled as she watched him leave. "He really does like her."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Dawn.. when you moved, I felt like a whole half of me was missing. That day, when we were in your room, I felt torn. I really didn't want to break up with you and I didn't want you to leave me. Every night since that day, I would always think back to all the memories we had together and just cried until I fell alseep." A tear came down Dawn's face. "I told myself that I would move on and forget about what we had.. but I couldn't, my love for you was to strong and still is. I called you a few times just to see how you were doing but I wasn't actually ready to talk to you yet.. that's why I didn't answer when you called back. Dawn, what I'm trying to say is that I love you and I want you back. We can be together like old times, since I could move down here with you." Another tear rolled down her face, she wiped it right before she began to speak.

"Lucas.. as much as I would like to say yes.. I just can't. I do still love you a lot.. but now I love some one else even more. You don't know how much I hurt when you broke up with me that day and just left me there. You were the best thing that ever happened to me. I can't lie, when I first moved down here I cried almost every night, thinking of you. My heart was broken, it was shattered, in pieces. It was so broken that I thought no one would ever be able to fix it again.. but I was wrong. I met some one that goes to my school. I don't know if he likes me but I feel like he does and he has put a few pieces of my heart back together. He's fixing something you broke." A tear ran down her face, as well as Lucas's. "Lucas, what _I'm _trying to say is that.. No, we can't get back together." Dawn wiped away her tears and looked deep into Lucas's tearful eyes.

"Dawn please.. I love you, I miss you, I want you." A tear rolled down his cheeks. Dawn shook her head. "Maybe this will change your mind."

Lucas leaned it and pressed his lips on Dawn's. Dawn was completely shocked, her eyes widened. It's like she didn't want to kiss him, but she did miss his soft lips on hers. So she made no intentions to stop him. She closed her eyes, dazed. His hands slowly made their way to her waist, pulling her closer to him. Dawn felt a sudden spark in the kiss, a very familiar one.. just like before. As much as she wanted to stop, something told her to keep going... and something told her to stop, nothing but trouble was going to come out of it.

"Dawn?" An all to familiar voice said in a whispery tone but loud enough for Dawn and Lucas to hear.

Lucas and Dawn jumped and quickly broke the kiss. Dawn looked up too see a crying 16 year old teenager, Ash. Tears immediately started pouring out of her eyes.

"Ash.." Dawn got up to walk towards him, leaving Lucas on the bench thinking what is going on. Ash shook his head and backed away from her.

"I can't believe this.." Ash said while wiping away his never ending tears.

"Ash, please, let me explain." Dawn begged, still walking towards Ash. Tears were continuing to flow out of both of their eyes. He contiuned to back away from her, with tears running down his handsome face.

"No. No need too.. I know how you really feel." Ash ran away, heartbroken. Tears coming down his face. Dawn tried to run after him but she lost him, he was too fast for her.

"Dawn? Who was that? What was that about?" Lucas asked as he ran up to Dawn and wrapped his arms around the crying girl. She pushed him off.

"I- I gotta go.." Just as she was about to walk away Lucas grabbed her hand, gently.

"Let me walk you home." Lucas said. Dawn shook her head and yanked her hand away from him.

"NO! You already did enough.. bye Lucas." Dawn ran away from him, tears pouring down her face. She ran home..

Lucas stood their with a shocked look on his face. Then a small grin came on his face.. "_That must've been the boy she liked.. Dawn might just end up being mines.. I'm staying down here!"_

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dawn busted through the door of her house, scaring her mother, and ran right up the stairs to her room. Her mother said something but she just ignored her. She slammed the door shut to her room and hopped straight on her bed, and cried.

"Piplup?" Piplup, who was on her bed, saw Dawn come in with red eyes, and hopped on her bed and began to cry, went by her side and cuddled next to her for comfort. She didn't mean to but, she ignored his presence.

Johanna came to the door and knocked on it. "Dawn? Is everything okay?"

"No, it's not mom!" Dawn said through sobs.

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

"No.. could you just leave me alone for a while.. please?" Johanna sadly nodded and walked away from Dawn's door, worried.

Knowing that her mom left her door, she went back to crying. She cried so much she cried herself to sleep, with Piplup at her side.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**With Ash..**

Ash ran.. he just ran.. somewhere where he could be alone and away from Dawn.

He finaly stopped as he was out of breath. He walked into a big open field, and walked to a big tree and sat his under it, his back against the tree, and his head in his hands. Right now he a number of emotions running around. Anger, sadness, jealousy, hate etc.

The tears ran down his face..

Never has he suffered this much pain. His heart was torn. How could the girl he like, possibly love hurt him this much? That question ran through his mind as he replayed Dawn and Lucas kissing over in his head, making it hurt even more. As much as he wanted to get that out of his head, he couldn't it was stuck there. "_Why me? I wish I could have just told Dawn my feelings much earlier.. none of this would be happening.. maybe. I wonder who that guy was anyways. I don't even care.. I just hope she's happy with him... Why did I have to fall so hard for her?" _

Ash sat under the tree for ten more minutes crying. Crying until he couldn't anymore..

He wiped the last tear that came from his eye and slowly got up and walked home with his head down.

When he got home he went right up to his room, ignoring his mom that was calling his name.

"Pika Pika!" Pikachu said cheerfully, but his smile turned into a frown when he saw Ash's tear stained face and blood shot, puffy eyes. "Pika?" Pikachu sat on Ash's bed with his master.

"I'm fine Pikachu. I'm gonna just forget about her! She's not worth my time anymore.. and obviously I'm not worth hers." A tear tried to escape Ash's eye but he quickly blinked it away, preventing it from falling. He wasn't gonna shed anymore tears for this girl. Pikachu looked up at Ash with soft, worried eyes. "I'm fine Pikachu." Ash said clenching his fist. "I'm done with her!" Ash grabbed his phone and went through his contacts until he found Dawn's. When he reached her name a picture of her showed up with it. It was a picture of her smiling that smile he loved so much. The sun was in the background, making the picture stand out and be even more stunning. Her eyes were sparkling like a pure diamond. She looked so beautiful in that picture. Ash stared at it for a few moments and frowned. He deleted her number and then went to his pictures and deleted the picture. "Forget her.." All the sadness in Ash was gone, or at least almost.. his heart still ached but he simply ignored it. Now all that was left was anger, not only from Dawn but from him self, for falling for Dawn and getting heartbroken.

He wasn't done with his phone yet.. he went back to his contacts and searched for a certain name.. he eventually found it and a smirk appeared on his face. He pressed the green call button. "I'm moving on..." He smirked and lied down on his bed and waited for the _girl_ to pick up, and that she did...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**With Dawn..**

Dawn woke up a few hours later.. she woke up with a slight headache. She got up off her bed and walked over to her mirror. She frowned at the sight. Her eyes were very red and puffy, she looked pale, and her hair was a mess. She walked back over to her bed and sat down on it. She glanced at clock, and her eyes widened it read 11:58. She was asleep for hours. The memory hit her on why she fell alseep in the first place and tears started to form in her eyes again, unlike Ash, she let them fall.

She reached for her phone, that was still in her back pocket. Twenty missed calls showed up on her screen. She went to the missed calls and saw all of them were from Lucas, she rolled her eyes and was about to throw her phone, but she didn't when she was three missed calls were from Ash. A smile crept across her face... until she looked at the time, it was earlier when he was trying to contact her to come over.

"_How could I forget he was supposed to come over? I should have neve ignored his calls.. none of this would have never happened. I messed everything up."_ Dawn sighed and threw her phone on her bed. She put her head in her hands, letting a few tears fall from her eyes. "_I hurt Ash.. and I know it. How could I hurt someone I love..."_

Dawn sighed, and walked to her dresser and grabbed a small silver key, and then walked to her beanbag and got out her diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_I hate this day... worse one ever... I can't believe I'm so stupid! I blame everything on me, and Lucas. If he never showed up none of this would have happened.._

_All started today, Ash was supposed to tell and ask me something... I think he was gonna ask me out or something.. I really do think it was that. Well, he couldn't because the bell interrupted him twice. So I told him to just come over my house.. when I got home, to my surprise Lucas was there.. He asked me to walk with him to the park, I'm so stupid, I said yes. My phone was ringing.. but I made a stupid move and ignored it.. it was Ash calling me. At the park Lucas__ told me he wanted to get back together with me, basically. As much as I wanted to.. I said no, because my heart is with Ash.. I love him. Then Lucas kissed me... and I did nothing to stop him. I'm so dumb for that! Even though it's Lucas's fault.. I'm taking the full blame because I could have stopped him.. I could have pushed him off... but I didn't. I gave in and kissed him back.. enjoying his lips.. I promised myself that I'd live my life with no regrets.. but I failed that promise.. because I really regret kissing him! Ash caught me and Lucas kissing. When I looked up to see his face.. his eyes were raining tears.. and his brown eyes that seem to always be filled with happiness and joy.. they were dark and filled with sadness, and I just completely broke down. I tried to talk to him but.. he ran.. he ran away from me. He ran... so I ran. I ran away from Lucas and tried to run away from him also.. but while I was running he was on my mind. Tears were running down my face. I thought when Lucas broke up with me that was the worn pain... I was wrong.. this feels so much worse. Maybe it's not, but I just feel like it is. I feel.. so bad and hurt. I wonder what Ash is feeling? I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't talk to me anymore.. or even if he hates me. I think, well know, I realy hurt him. I need to explain things quick, to tell him it's not what it seems. Yea! I'll tell him tomorrow... I hope he understands and forgives me :( and I hope I don't have anymore run-ins with Lucas /: I really don't wanna see him right now..._

_- Dawn:(_

Dawn closed her diary and placed it back under her beanbag, she walked to her dresser and put the small key there, and then changed into her pajamas. She grabbed her earphones, and put it in her phone. Dawn climbled into bed carefully, so she won't wake up Piplup, she put the earphones in her ear, and went to her playlist on her phone and played the song 'Love Lost' The song that would describe exactlly how she feels.

_Verse 1: _  
><em>Reminiscing, I remember me and you we used to play with the dogs <em>  
><em>While you were sleep I'd stare, stare while you lay in my arms <em>  
><em>And now im stuck on stupid rain Forrest couldn't get wetter than you get <em>  
><em>I used to beat it up you gave me your love I abused it now im facing the music<em>

_Oh how I yearn for your touch _  
><em>so lonely now that you left me <em>  
><em>If I could run away you know I would <em>  
><em>And I'm hurtin cause girl I never loved you like I should<em>

Tears started to fall down her face, as the song played. She was wishing right now, that she was in Ash's arms...

_Chorus: _  
><em>When your love is lost <em>  
><em>Your whole worlds thrown off <em>  
><em>When the one you need don't need you<em>  
><em>What do you do, when love is lost?<em>

_Verse 2: _  
><em>I was trippin wouldn't listen now I'm sitting sipping shots at the bar <em>  
><em>Now im riding to the 90's hits listening to Aerosmith <em>  
><em>"I don't wanna close my eyes <em>  
><em>Don't wanna fall asleep " <em>  
><em>Tell me how I can I be fly without the wind beneath my wings <em>

_Oh how I yearn for your touch _  
><em>so lonely now that you left me <em>  
><em>If I could run away you know I would<em>  
><em>And im hurtin cause girl I never loved you like I should<em>

_Chorus: _  
><em>When your love is lost <em>  
><em>Your whole worlds thrown off <em>  
><em>When the one you need don't need you <em>  
><em>What do you do, when love is lost?<em>

_Verse 3: _  
><em>And now I see <em>  
><em>The man you need <em>  
><em>When I look into the mirror I see change <em>  
><em>And I close my eyes and wish you could see the same <em>  
><em>But it's too late<em>

_Chorus: _  
><em>When your love is lost <em>  
><em>Your whole worlds thrown off <em>  
><em>When the one you need don't need you <em>  
><em>What do you do? <em>  
><em>When your love is lost <em>  
><em>Your whole worlds thrown off <em>  
><em>When the one you need don't need you <em>  
><em>What do you do, when love is lost?<em>

_Lost gone out the window _  
><em>When love is lost <em>  
><em>Lost can't see your love no more <em>  
><em>When the one you need don't need you <em>  
><em>What do you do, when love is lost?<em>

The song stopped for a moment and started up again... it was on repeat. After listening to it a few more times, and while crying, Dawn slowly drifted off to sleep...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes-<strong> So, how'd you like that chapter? Kinda sad and depressing huh? Sorry about that.. it was kinda my mood while I was writing this.. and I was gonna have this happen anyway so, I guess it kinda fits. But sorry if it was too depressing? It if is at all lol. I feel like it is.. but anyways I know I said I was gonna have The next day, Thursday, in the chapter but I wanted tp update sooner.. so Chapter 15 will be the Thursday. It shall be up sometime between Tuesday and Thursday... not sure yet.. but I'll get to work on it. Oh yea... can you guess who Ash called?

BTW, the song is called 'Love Lost' by Trey Songz. I love this song! I listen to it whenever I'm sad.. it's really a good song :) you should listen to it. With that said Later everyone..

- Angel...


	15. Rainy Day

**Author's Notes- **Hola amigos :) I felt like saying that hehe. This is the fastest I EVER typed a 4,000 word chapter before.. usualy it takes me like half a day.. but not today! It only took a few hours, and I don't write my chapters out, I just think and type and think and type :) and since I had to make this chapter based around the song xD I find that hard to do.. so I'm very proud of myself for this :D. Well.. no more talking, go ahead and read.

**Ash-15**

**Dawn-16**

**May-15**

**Misty-16**

**Drew-16**

**Gary-16**

* * *

><p><em>I wake up in the morning,<em>

_Remember that your gone_

This Thursday morning, Dawn woke up on her own. A bit earlier than when she normally wakes up for school. Even though she was awoke, she just lied in bed.. not moving, not making a sound. Just thinking. Thinking about Ash, and all the days drama that happened yesterday, and how in one day she lost Ash. A tear ran down her soft face. After ten mintues of lying in bed, she finally got up. Piplup stirred a bit, but still stayed sound asleep. A smile appeared on her face, at how cute he looked, but it quickly faded away.

_I wondered where the sun went,_

_The rain is falling now._

She walked over to her window and opened her blinds, to look out. The sky was dark, filled with clouds. There was no way the sun could peek through them. In a matter of seconds, rain started to pour, and pour.. hard. You could see small water puddles start to form on the streets. Little raindrops were splashing all over the window. She sighed to herself, thinking this day was just beginning. Rain was a sign, to her, that this day was going to be horrible.

_And I'm awake on this_

_Rainy day..._

She closed her eyes and moved away from the window and sat on her bed. Piplup suddenly woke up, yawned and went by her side. "Pip?" He sensed something was wrong with her. She looked down and petted his head. She gave him a fake smile.

"I'm fine Piplup. No need to worry. Okay?"

"Lup.." He still didn't believe her, but decided to leave it alone. He jumped in her arms giving her a big comforting hug and making her smile a bit. Piplup finally let go of her and ran out her room to go downstairs so she could get ready for today.

Dawn sighed and made her bed before going in the bathroom to take a shower.

After a nice shower, she wandered back in her room and straight to her closet. It took her no time to find something to wear for today. Since she wasn't in her usual happy mood and it was raining. She put on a pare of skinny jeans, a black tank top, and a white Hollister zip up hoodie, that had Hollister going across the chest in black letters. She zipped the hoodie up, but not all the way so you could see some of the tank top. She put on black stud earrings and went to her mirror to do her hair.

She sighed as she began to brush it. Today, it didn't take long for her to do her hair. She just put it in a neat ponytail.

When she got downstairs she walked in the kitchen hoping to find her mother sitting there at the table, instead she found a note. Sighing, she read the note.

_I had to go into work earlier today, you need to catch  
>the bus to school, but I'll be there to pick you up.<br>Have a good day sweetie.  
>Love Mom.<em>

She sat the note down and put her head in her hands.. until she heard the bus coming down the street. She grabbed her bookbag, locked the door, and ran to her bus stop. Right on time, the bus was just pulling up.

She got on the bus, noticing Misty was already seated in the back. Misty gave her an evil smirk and started talking to someone... a little too loud for Dawn's liking.

Dawn ignored Misty's smirk and sat down close to the front, in an empty seat.

"So, like, GUESS who called me lastnight?" Misty said loud enough for Dawn to hear, which was very loud. Dawn heard people say who? "ASH!" Misty squealed happily. Dawn's heart stopped when she heard his name. Tears suddenly began to form in her eyes, but she just wiped them if they tried to come down. She wondered why would Ash be calling her in the first place. "_He didn't do what I think he did.. did he?"_ She asked herself.

_and I'm_

_Watching as my tears fall down the window pane._

She blocked out whatever Misty was saying about Ash and their 'phonecall' afterall, she didn't want to hear it. Instead, she leaned her head against the foggy bus window and tried to look out of it. But she just saw the raindrops fall down the window leaving a trail of water behind it.. almost like a tear, that fell from her eye.

_Yeah Yeah._

After a few minutes of the bus moving, it came to a stop. A stop at her high school. She quickly got up, trying to avoid Misty, and walked in the school building. Luckily, it was raining and no one was outside, in other words, it was easy to get in the school.

She walked to her locker and put in her combination and opened it. A few minutes later May walked up startling her bestfriend.

"Hey Dawn!" Dawn jumped and took a deep breath. She didn't answer just kept rummaging through her locker as she didn't really feel like being bothered. "Dawn? You okay? You seem a bit down." Still no answer. Dawn closed her locker and was about to walk away but May grabbed her hand and spun her around. "Oh my god Dawn! What's wrong? Are you okay?" May had a horrifed expression on her face, once she saw Dawn's face. Her eyes were red and puffy, she had little bags under her eyes, and she looked a little pale**.(A/N She was still cute though so don't worry!) **Dawn still didn't say anything, just looked at May with sad eyes. "Come on! Were gonna go talk." Dawn let May pull her to the bathroom, even though she didn't wanna talk about anything.. she thought it was best to tell May because maybe she could help.

When they got there May made all the girls in the bathroom leave, and actually told one girl to guard the door and not let anyone in until they were finished talking. Who knew May had it like that?

"Okay, what's wrong?" May asked, looking into Dawn's eyes. Dawn looked away from her gaze. She didn't say anything. "Dawn, you have to tell me. Were bestfriends, you can tell me anything. And besides I may be able to help." Dawn took a deep breath and looked back at her.

_Didn't I baby_

_Treat you right?_

Dawn explained everything to May. From when Ash was trying to tell her something the day before, to now, when they were in the bathroom. Dawn was in tears and May had a few coming down her face, feeling sorry for her bestfriend. May pulled her into a hug.

"It's okay Dawn.. were gonna get him back for you. Don't worry." Dawn pulled away and looked at the brown-haired girl.

"No, May! It's too late. I messed up.. I did him wrong. He's done with me." Dawn looked down at the floor, ashamed. May sighed and put her hands on Dawn's shoulders, making her look up into May's eyes.

"It's never too late, so don't you say that! And he's not done with you. Dawn, he likes you a lot. He told Drew that sometime this week and Drew told me. He only called Misty because.. well.. I don't know why he called that bitch. And for all we know she could be lying just to make you mad or something. I know for one thing, he's done with her." May smiled, getting a small giggle from Dawn. "Things are getting straightend out today okay babygirl? So don't worry." Dawn nodded her head as May pulled her in for another embrace.

"Thanks May."

"Your welcome Dawn.. that's what friends are for." May whispered. May let go of her and handed her a tissue to wipe her face. Dawn took it and wiped her eyes and nose. "Come on, let's get to class." Dawn followed May out the door.

"Thanks for watching the door for us." May told the girl. The girl nodded and quickly, ran off. Dawn watched the girl run off and looked back at May wondering why she ran away with a scared look on her face. May sheepishly smiled. "Eh.. I don't know why she did that." May said sheepishly. Dawn shrugged her shoulders and walked into class.

As soon as they got in class the boys were at their lockers talking to Ash.. more like fussing at him.

"ASH YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Paul sneared. Ash rolled his eyes.

"I got this." Drew said. "ASH YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Drew hollered at him. Paul snickered and high fived Drew. Gary pushed both of them out the way.

"No, I got this!" Gary said. Drew and Paul stood behind him as Gary talked some sense into Ash. "Ash, I know your mad or whatever that Dawn was kissing another boy but.. let her talk man. I mean, something has to be behind it. There's always something that's behind it. She likes you too much dude." Ash rolled his eyes and turned his head.

"No! Like I said, I'm done with her! That bi-" Gary slammed his hand over Ash's mouth.

"Don't call her that! I mean it Ash!" Gary moved his hand from Ash's mouth, getting a glare from him. "Ash listen.. I know how you feel, this happened to me before.. but you can't let her go without talking to her first. I know, we all know how you really feel about her. And we know how she feels about you too. There's no way she would kiss that dude first! And uh.. you calling Misty and getting back together with her? Your a big ass dummy for that. Come on man! You only called her to _try_ to get over Dawn. Ash that was stupid! I'm done talking for now but.. just think about what I said. And you better fix things later." Gary turned around to see Paul and Drew play fighting on the floor. Drew had Paul in a headlock. Gary shook his head and walked to class.

Ash watched as Gary left with thoughts going through his mind. He was still hurt from what he saw yesterday. His anger was still raging. There was no way he could talk to Dawn and settle things.. he knows she's hurting too. But he wants her to feel how he felt...

He looked at Paul and Drew on the floor. Suddenly Drew got up and ran down the hall with Paul chasing after him. Ash smiled a bit and rolled his eyes and walked to his first class.

...

_And I watch the rain it makes us pure again._

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah._

Dawn was sitting in class, not listening to whatever the teacher was saying. Just staring out the window, watching the rain fall down to earth. The first class seemed to take forever to get through. The bell rung and Dawn got out her seat and walked out the door with May behind her.

"You okay Dawn? I mean the whole time you were just staring out the window." Dawn sighed, but didn't say anything. May sighed also, she didn't like when Dawn was like this. She couldn't wait to get to lunch, so they could settle things and Dawn could be her normal happy self again...if things would get settled.

...

"_Lunch time! YES!"_ May exclaimed mentally. She got up from her seat, as the bell rung, and followed behind Dawn out the door. Before they went to the cafeteria, they made a stop at their lockers. Then they slowly made their way down to the cafeteria, only going slow because Dawn was walking slow. She wasn't in any rush to get down to the cafeteria. She didn't feel like facing or _trying_ to talk to Ash yet.

Finally they made it to the cafeteria. Dawn wasn't feeling hungry, so she sat at their usual table while May got her food. Gary, Drew, and Paul strolled in the cafeteria without Ash. They didn't know, he was already in there.. sitting somewhere else..

The three boys walked over to a sad looking Dawn and sat down beside her. "Hey Dawn." Gary greeted but she didn't say anything just looked at him and looked away. "So um.. Ash told me what happened." Gary said nervously, not knowing how she was going to act. Dawn felt like screaming, but she couldn't so she just bit the inside of her lip. A tear tried to escape her eyes but she blinked it away with ease. Drew and Paul looked at her not saying anything.

A few minutes of silence followed before May came over to them with her tray in hand. As she was walking she found Ash.. sitting with Misty at a table. She nearly dropped her tray and just held herself back from going over their and breaking them apart.

Furious, when she got to the table she slammed her tray down making a bit of food splatter. Drew saw that she looked angry and quickly sat her down and tried to calm her down.

"What's wrong May?" Drew asked. Everybody looked at her waiting for an answer since she slammed her tray down so hard. She didn't say anything just turned head towards Ash's table. They took his as hint and followed her head and sure enough... Ash was sitting with Misty. They turned back around and looked at Dawn, who was trying to hold back a few tears trying to fall. "Woah.."

"I guess Misty wasn't kidding when she said Ash called her Dawn.." May said softly. Dawn looked away biting her lip, fighting back tears that were threatning her eyes. Gary palmed his face, Drew sighed, and Paul shook his head.

"That's it! I'm going over there!" As Gary was about to go Dawn stopped him.

"No.. all of this is my fault. So, I'll go talk to him and hopefully fix things." Dawn got up.

"Hey, take it uh easy I guess.. cause Ash is very mad." Gary told Dawn. Her heart stung when he said Ash is very mad. It was something she caused. She nodded her head and, slowly, walked over to Ash, Misty, and her two followers. May, Drew, Gary, and Paul watched as she walked over to the other table

Dawn walked over to them. Ash and Misty were talking about something, that was causing Ash to blush. Their backs were faced to her. Daisy looked up and noticed Dawn was standing there, she scoffed causing Misty to stop talking and turn around.

Misty's blue eyes peirced Dawn, making her flinch a bit at the stare she was getting. A smal smirk crossed Misty's face. "Ash, turn around. The bitch is here." Dawn was close to pouncing on Misty and ripping her hair out, but she didn't come over here for a fight. Ash stopped eating, and curiously turned around to see sad eyes looking at him.

He softly looked at her, she looked really sad and vunerable. He wanted to just get up and hug her and tell her everything is okay, but that thought got pushed out his mind when he remembered what he saw yesterday and how she hurt him. His soft eyes turned to hard stone ones.

_I tried to come and see you_

_But you won't let me in_

"What?" He said coldly. Dawn flinched at his voice.

"Ash.. I- I need to talk to you.. please?" Dawn said softly, not once breaking her gaze from him.

Ash shook his head and stood up in front of her. "No! You already did enough damage already!"

"Ash.. I'm s-"

"Save it! Just because you say it, it doesn't mean you mean it!" Tears were rolling down Dawn's face. Even though they weren't yelling or drawing attention to themselves, the cafeteria got quiet and looked at them.

"Ash! I mean it! What you saw.. it wasn't-"

_I know we've had our moments_

_But can we start again?_

"Just stop!" Misty started so laugh a little. "Dawn, I'm done with you! I don't want anything to do with you anymore.." Ash sat back down. All eyes were on Dawn. Tears were streaming down her face.

"ASH YOUR NOT LISTENING TO ME!" Dawn hollered but didn't mean too. As soon as she said that she covered her mouth with her hands. Before Ash could say anything Misty got in it.

_Cuz I'm awake on this_

_Rainy day.._

"DON'T YELL AT HIM LIKE THAT!" Misty got up and got in Dawn's face. Dawn pushed her away. May saw Dawn push her and quickly got up to hold her bestfriend back.

"MISTY! FUCK YOU!" Dawn yelled at her. May held onto her even tighter. After Ash heard that he got up and held Misty back, knowing how she can lose her temper and that of course set it off.

"DAWN, YOU LITTLE BITCH!" Misty was trying to get out of Ash's graps but he held onto her tight.

"MISTY STOP!" Ash hollered. Misty stopped scrambling and glared at Dawn. "Dawn, just go!" Tears were still coming down Dawn's face.

Dawn got of May's grip. "Ash.." Dawn said softly. Ash turned her head so he couldn't look at her. Misty started to chuckle.

_Watching as my tears fall down the window pane_

_Yeah yeah, _

_didn't I baby_

_Treat you right?_

_And I watch the rain it makes us pure again_

_yeah yeah yeah_

"I'm sorry.." With that Dawn sprinted out the cafeteria with tears coming down her face, and all eyes on her. They all turned back to Misty, Ash and May. Misty started to laugh after Dawn went through the doors.

"Now who's desperate?" Misty said to May, and started to laugh. May clenched her fists and glared at Misty before saying something.

"Still you! Thirsty bitch!" Even though May didn't shout it or anything, almost everyone heard what she said and 'Oohed' May turned on her heels and walked out the cafeteria to find Dawn, with Drew behind her. Misty's mouth was an o shape. Daisy and Solidad were chuckling to themselves. Ash didn't say anything just scratched his head and sat down. Misty sat down too. As soon as she sat down she started talking bad about Dawn.

Ash wished she'd just shutup. In all honesty, he didn't want to be with Misty what so ever, they weren't even going back out he just told her he was thinking about, which was a lie. He really wanted to make Dawn jealous, and it worked. He still liked Dawn.. a lot. But right now he wasn't willing to talk to her and hear out anything she had to say. He wanted to forget her and move on... but it's too hard for him.

_And tell me how I'm gonna live without you_

_Feel like my world's falling apart._

Dawn ran out the cafeteria.. she just ran somewhere in the school. She didn't really know where she was, she just wanted to be as far away from the caferteria as she can, hoping that no one would come look for her..

She stopped running and fell to her knees, scooted her back against a locker, and cried. At this point that's all she could do.

She felt so stupid for trying to talk to Ash and get him to understand. She felt like she, now, lost him forever. She looked up and noticed she was sitting in front of a glass door, giving you the advantage to see outside. The rain was coming down hard, harder than this morning.

_I watch the rain_

_Falling again_

_Wash away_

_Wash away_

Tears still coming down her face, she got in the fetal position and watched as the rain fell to the ground. She replayed Ash's words over and over in her head._ "Dawn, I'm done with you! I don't want anything to do with you anymore.._" Those words hit and stung her. The way he said it made it seem like he really means it.. more tears ran down her face. "_All my fault! My stupid fault!"_ She said in her mind.

...

"Drew, I have to find her!" May said as she ran down a hall. Drew ran after her looking around for any signs of Dawn.

"This school is huge! She could be anywhere!"

"I know but we have to keep looking! I know she didn't go far." May ran passed a hall, seeing something in the corner of her eye. She ignored, but then it hit her. "Dawn!" She ran back and ran towards down. Drew was running behind her. Dawn looked up to see May running towards her.

May bent down and hugged her. "Dawn, are you okay?" May asked as she looked at Dawn. She didn't say anything, just looked down. "Drew, go back to the cafeteria! Give us some time to talk." Drew nodded his head and ran back to the cafeteria.

When he was out of sight Dawn broke down, and fell in May's arms.

"May.. I tried.. but he wouldn't listen." Dawn said in between sobs. May rubbed her back and held her.

"I know... but right now, just let it all out.." May said. Dawn continued to cry on May's shoulder.

_will it wash away?_

_will it wash away?_

_will it wash away..._

It's funny how the weather turned out to be her day... bad. She continued to cry, wishing that she never ever met Lucas.. because if she didn't none of this would be happening. She wouldn't be in this very spot crying right now.. she'd be in the cafeteria sitting, and laughing with her friends but most of all... Ash.

She wondered if any on this would ever clear up and _wash away._

_I'm awake on this _

_Rainy day.. and I'm _

_watching as my tears fall down the window pane._

"Dawn..?" May pulled Dawn out of the hold and looked at her. "Are you okay?" Dawn shook her head and looked down.

_Yeah Yeah_

_Didn't I baby_

_Treat you right?_

May pulled Dawn back in and whispered.. "I promise.. and I mean promise.. that you'll have Ash again.. this isn't over." May hugged her tight.

_And I watch the rain it makes us pure again_

_Yeah yeah yeah yeah._

_Yeah yeah oh_

_Oh._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes- <strong>Finished? I LOVED this chapter, did you? Hehe I hope so! And yup, for those of you who said he called Misty.. you were right -_-. But, they're not together just 'talking' well Misty thinks so xD Like it said in the chapter, he doesn't wanna be with Misty.. just trying to make Dawn jealous and get over her.. not happening :)

Chapter 16.. er.. should be up Saturday or Sunday. I know it's a LONG wait, sorry about that. But you can wait a few days :) Chapter 16 will be school day Friday. I was going to have the party be in chapter 16.. but nope I'm not. I'm gonna do that in chapyer 17. The party.. you DON'T want to miss! It's the whole plot of the story.. that's all I'm saying :) Well.. that's it for today friends :)

Btw, the song is called 'Rainy Day' by Janel Parrish. And yes if any of you are wondering I got it from the Bratz movie xD I love the song and it went great with the chapter since I based it off the song xD lol. But you should listen to it :) it's good... well girls cause I doubt boys would xD lol.

**R&R**

- Angel


	16. Friday

**Author's Notes- **Here is chapter 16 :D Enoy and please point out my mistakes :)

**Ash-16**

**Dawn-15**

**Lucas-15**

**May-15**

**Drew-16**

**Gary-16**

* * *

><p>Dawn woke up to the sun shining brightly, promising her a better day then yesterday. At least she hoped so. But for some reason she felt better today. She was smiling when she got out of bed, she still felt hurt and kind of sad but she was quite happy. She made her bed, waking up Piplup causing him to storm out her room to get more sleep in peace. She laughed and walked to the bathroom to freshen up.<p>

An hour later she was all ready for school. Her hair was nice and exactlly how she wanted it. Her outfit was very cute. It consisted of white shorts, a pinnk lace ruffled tank top,silver sandals, a heart charm necklace, pink pearl bracelets, and pink pearl earrings. She walked out her room, and headed downstairs. She smiled even brighter when she saw her mom sitting at the table waiting for her. "Goodmorning mom!" Dawn said as she skipped over to her mom. Johanna smiled and stood up.

"Somebody seems very happy today." Dawn just smiled. "Well let's go." Dawn ran out the door and got in the car. It took only a few minutes to get to the school. Dawn got out the car and waved as he mom drove off. She turned around and saw people all over the place, doing whatever they please until the bell rung. She walked through all the students and managed to get to the door of school.

As she walked down the hall to her locker, she noticed people were looking at her. Probably remembering what took place yesterday, in the cafeteria. She reached her locker, and May was at hers.

"Hey May." Dawn chimed happily as she opened up her locker. May smiled and looked at Dawn.

"My,my, somebody is _very_ happy today." May said with a wink. Dawn smiled at her and nodded. "Why? What's up?" Dawn closed her locker and looked at May, holding her books tight to her chest.

"Because, the party is tonight silly!" Dawn said happily. May giggled.

"You asked your mom?" May asked. Dawn nodded her head and continued smiling. May waited a minuted for Dawn to say something, but nothing never came. "What did she say?" May asked rolling her eyes. "Can you go?" Dawn shook her head.

"She said no." Dawn said still smiling.

"WHAT? That's not good! Why are you smiling? You can't go!" Dawn laughed.

"Who said I wasn't going? Just because she said I can't go, doesn't mean I'm listening." Dawn got a sly grin on her face. May nodded, so she could keep talking. "See I have a plan." Dawn said as she walked around to May. "I'm sneaking out! Since the party is close to my house, walking distance only a couple minutes to walk. So, when my mom goes to sleep which will be at about ten I'll sneak out. And I'll just lock my door, so she can't come in my room if she decideds to get up and check on me, which rarely happens. So it's a good plan, right?" May shook her head. Dawn pouted.

"Dawn, I really don't think you should sneak out! It has BAD IDEA written all over it!" May said.

"You can't even see it!" Dawn replied dumbly. May sweatdropped and shook her head.

"Not what I met Dawn. I don't think you should sneak out. What if something bad happens? You-" Dawn interrupted her.

"I have to go to this party for a few reasons, actually. One, to try to get Ash back, two to have some fun, and three because I want to go!" Dawn said. May smiled at her determined friend.

"Fine Dawn, I guess it's no stopping you huh?" Dawn shook her head and smiled.

"Of course not!" Dawn chimed. May rolled her eyes.

"So what are you wearing?" May asked.

"This really cute pink mini skirt, with this white shoulder shirt. It has a pink heart in the middle, and some pink sandals. Picked it all out last night." Dawn said smiling. For some reason, today she couldn't keep a smile off her face.

"Sounds really cute!" May said.

"What are you wearing?"

"Shorts and this really cute, white ruffle tube top, it has a brown belt going around it, and some brown flats the same color. I'm wearing my hair up since it's gonna sweat out into a horrible mess." May said. Dawn nodded her head.

"Sounds cute too. Can't wait to see you in it, I bet Drew will be all over you." Dawn said in a sly tone. May ignored her comment with a laugh. "Well, there's Drew." Dawn said nudging her. "And there's Gary and Paul and.." She trailed of her sentence when she saw Ash, walking behind them. He was grinning. "Ash.." She said quietly. Ash came down the hallway with a big smile on his face, looking very handsome and cute. Dawn just wanted to go up to him and hug him.. but right now, she couldn't do that.

"Come on!" May said breaking Dawn out of her thoughts. May grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the boys with her. Dawn started to panic, she did not want to be near Ash at this moment.. and she was pretty sure he felt the same. But, it was too late.. they were already over by the boys.

"Morning ladies." Gary said smiling. Drew picked May up and pinned her to the locker kissing her. "Okay you two.. go away with that stuff!" Drew and May scoffed and began to walk away but Dawn grabbed her hand quickly pulling her back.

"What the H-" She stopped when Dawn started whispering to her.

"Don't leave me here with Ash!" May sighed. "Please? You have plenty of time to kiss Drew.." May nodded her head and walked back over to Dawn. Drew was still walking and talking, not noticing that May wasn't following him, until he looked to his left and saw no one. He ran back to her.

"May? Your not coming?" He whined. May giggled and shook her head.

"No, because SOMEBODY doesn't want to be alone with A- Ouch!" Dawn kicked May in her butt, keeping her from saying the person's name. May glared at Dawn, getting a cute grin back.

"You girls are weird." Paul mumbled. Ash chuckled a little.

"So, you girls coming to the party?" Gary asked, facing May and Dawn. They both nodded their heads.

"Yup, I have to sneak out though." Dawn said rolling her eyes.

"Your bad Dawn! Awesome!" Gary high fived her and laughed. Ash rolled his eyes, to him it looked like they were flirting with each other and he didn't like it one bit since he still had feelings for her.

"I'm not bad Gary, I just really wanna go!" Dawn said with a very cute smile making dimples show a little.

"Can't blame you though.. it's gonna be really fun! Do you already know what you wearing?" Dawn nodded her head and smiled.

"Yup, mini skirt and a shirt." Gary blushed a little, imagining her in a mini skirt.

"Sounds.. cute Dawn. Can't wait to see you.. in it." He winked playfully at her, making her giggle and blush. Ash bit his lip, trying to keep back some words he wanted to say to Gary right now. He couldn't believe Gary, his bestfriend, was flirting with Dawn right in front of him, at that.

The bell rung, signaling it was time for the first class to start. Dawn looked around for May, who wasn't there noticing Drew wasn't either. "_They must have snuck off somewhere"_ She thought. "Well bye Gary. Bye Paul!" Dawn waved before walking away, she giggled to herself because she purposely forgot Ash. Gary watched her walking away, looking at her butt.

"Wow..." Gary said mesmorized. "Ash.. if you don't want her then I'll be more than happy to take her off your hands." Gary said with a smirk. Paul chuckled and waited for a reaction from Ash.

"GARY WHAT THE HELL?" Ash shouted. Paul laughed at Ash's reaction, which he was waiting for. Gary smirked, this was his plan. "YOU KNOW I STILL LIKE HER AND YOUR JUST GONNA FLIRT WITH HER? RIGHT IN FRONT IF MY FUCKING FACE? WHAT THE HELL! YOUR SUPPOSED TO BE MY BESTFRIEND! THAT WAS FUCKED UP MAN!" Ash was steaming mad, and what mad him ever madder, was that Gary was just laughing.

"Ash.. I don't want Dawn so calm down. I knew that would drive you crazy, so I did that on purpose just so you can admit you liked her." Gary said normally. Ash breathed in then out.

"Okay, well now you know! I still like her!" Ash admitted.

"So, this party. Were getting you two back together."

"One we never were together and two I don't want her." Gary rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Ash.. you don't have to lie about it. Do I need to pull my little stunt again?" Gary teased and high fived Paul.

"No, because if you do.. Gary I swear I will kick your ass." Ash said while clenching his fist. Gary chuckled.

"Then just admit you want her back and I wont do that again." Ash sighed and walked away, heated. "Okay Ashy-boy see you next class." Gary laughed and walked away with Paul. "He really likes her.." Paul nodded his head.

...

Dawn walked into the class, all smiles and took her seat. A few mintues later May came back, it looked like she was trying to put her hair over her neck, hiding something. She sat down, and smiled innocently.

"May, what happened?" Dawn asked catching onto her suspicousness. May smiled and shook her head. Dawn rolled her eyes and moved her hair away from ber neck and gasped. "No way May! Really? You let him give you a hickey?" Dawn began to laugh. So far her day was going great. "What if your mom see's that?" May turned red.

"I'll be dead! I shouldn't have let him do it, but it felt so good.. he just started kis-"

"Okay, I don't want details.." Dawn said interrupting her and laughing. "Hey May, do you think Gary is cute?" Dawn asked out the blue. May thought about that question for a moment before answering.

"Yes definately. But i'd never date him because of two reasons. One, I date his bestfriend Drew. Two, he's a player." Dawn nodded her head. "Why? You don't like him do you?" Dawn sweatdropped and blushed.

"No, no way! It's just that, he was flirting with me... and it just kinda made me think about his charm." Dawn went dazed for a minute before snapping herself out of it. "Wait! What the hell am I saying? Woah!" May laughed.

"Don't forget, Ash is the one you like." May teased. Dawn smiled.

"I know, I know. I can't forget." Dawn was about to laugh, but stopped when the teacher came in.

"Okay class... today there is no work! So, you can just kinda relax and talk today." Everyone cheered. "But if it's get too out of hand, were doing work. Now I'm going to be playing a movie, if you don't want to watch it then go in the back and you can just sit and talk. For those who want to watch it you can stay in the front." Everyon, except a few people, moved to the back of the classroom and began talking amonst each other.

May and Dawn talked about the upcoming party that was going to take place tonight..

...

The bell rang and it was time to switch classes. May and Dawn ran out the class, hyper and excited for some reason. They walked in the classroom, but Dawn stopped suddenly when she saw a boy sitting in a desk right beside hers. Her automatic stop caused May to run into her.

"Ouch. Dawn what's wrong? You look like you seen a um... haunter!" May laughed at her little joke. Dawn turned around and started panicing.

"May! That's Lucas!" Dawn whispered. May looked around him to get a better view of him.

"That's the little bastard that ruined everything? My, my, he is cute and sexy all over! He looks so sweet.. are you sure that's him Dawn? The way you explained him, you made it seem like he was evil!" May laughed, but stopped when Dawn pulled the 'This is serious' look on her. "Sorry, sorry. But come on just walk over there and sit down, and don't say anything." May explained it as if it was that easy, but it really wasn't. Dawn still didn't move, so May pushed her making her stumble and start to walk.

Dawn walked nervouly to her desk, and sat down. Lucas must have heard her because he looked up. "Hey Dawn! Surprise seeing you here." Dawn gritted her teeth, and forced a smile.

"Yea.. I didn't think you'd stay.." Dawn said through gritted teeth. May pinched her.

"Be nice. He's so adorable." May whispered.

"Yea, we moved down here... kinda fast huh?" Lucas said sheepishly. Dawn looked at him curiously.. something didn't sound right to her. "So, uh glad I'm here?" Lucas dashed a wonderful smile at her. She started to melt on the inside but shook that feeling.

May leaned over to Dawn and whispered, "Say no.. and I'll kill you." May joked. Dawn pushed her away.

"Who's side are you on?" Dawn said ignoring Lucas's question. "Hey Lucas, my friend May here, says your cute and you should go out with her." Dawn laughed and pointed to May. May was blushing and glaring at Dawn.

"I May.. your very beautiful.. but I only have eyes for Dawn." Lucas said blushing.

"Oh sweet Arceus.." Dawn palmed her face.

"Oh no, she was just kidding Lucas! I have a boyfriend.. but I do think your quite the cutey.. hey, you are my new bestfriend!" May said happily.

"What the fu-" Dawn was interrupted.

"Cool.. guess your my new bestfriend too!" Lucas said smiling. Dawn sighed.

Since, today the Professor was out and they had a subsitute, Lucas and May spent the whole class talking about who knows what. They seemed to be really getting along.

...

The bell rung. "FINALLY!" Dawn shouted and ran out the classroom, leaving May and Lucas. She decided to go to her locker and then the cafeteria. When she fought her way through the thick crowd of wild students in the hall way, she finally made it to the cafeteria. Lucas and May were already sitting down eating and talking. She sighed and walked over to them.

"There you go Dawn! You ran out the classroom so quick. Well here, I got your lunch." Lucas said handing Dawn a tray with a Chicken sandwhich on it. May squealed.

"Awww... Lucas you are so sweet! See this is why you are my bestfriend!" Lucas blushed while Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Gee, thanks." Dawn said sarcasticly.

"Hey, Lucas?" May started. Lucas looked up at her.

"Whatcha doing tonight?" Dawn glared at May, hoping she wasn't doing what she think she was doing.

"Nothing why?"

"You wanna come to a party tonight? It starts at eight and ends at uh.. well whenever people decide to go home." May smiled. Dawn huffed and palmed her face.

"Sure! Where's it at?"

"It's at one of the football player's house. Right around the corner from Dawn's house.. you'll be able to tell cause of all the cars."May explained.

"Cool, I'll be there." Lucas said smiling.

Dawn was mad, very mad. She didn't want Lucas at a party.. at least not one that she was going to. She looked around the cafeteria, trying to avoide eye contact, she could feel him staring at her. She was happy when she saw Drew, Gary, and Paul walk in the cafeteria and headed straight for their table.

"Wassup? Who's the new dude?" Gary asked while taking a seat next to Dawn.

"Lucas!" May said with a big smile. "Lucas, meet Gary, Paul, and my boyfriend Drew. Boys meet Lucas."

"You know Lucas... May is MY girlfriend." Drew said while pulling May away from Lucas, and closer to him since May was rather close to him. May rolled her eyes.

"Oh I know, I know, she talks about you a lot. And besides Dawn is my soon to be." Lucas said as he pulled Dawn, by her waist, close to him. Dawn scoffed and moved away from him, closer to Gary.

"Lucas! Don't even try it! I already told you I lo- like somebody else!" Dawn said giving Lucas a disgusted look.

"Is that somebody Ash? Cause that day when he saw us kissing.. he ran away from you, like he didn't want you anymore. From my point of view, I'd say he's done with you." All the boy's mouth dropped open. This was the boy, that Ash told them about.. Lucas.

"No, you did not just say that!" Dawn said getting in his face. Lucas nodded his head. Gary pulled Dawn down by her waist, before she could so something to Lucas. Dawn rolled her eyes at Lucas.

"Dawn.. I'm sorry." Lucas put his hand on Dawn's shoulder, but she shook her shoulder so his hand would come off. Gary laughed a bit which caused Drew to laugh too.

"What is so funny?" Dawn asked annoyed. Gary and Drew stopped laughing at her and just looked dumb and shrugged their shoulders. "Stupid.." Dawn rolled her eyes and looked around the cafeteria, spotting Ash sitting at another table, surrouned by a whole bunch of cheerleaders including Misty. Ash was blushing madly, and smiling. Dawn started shaking her leg, jelousy taking over her. "What the hell!" Dawn mumbled. She tried to look away, but her eyes kept going back to him, being swooned by all the pretty girls around him. It was taking Dawn everything in her to now get up and pull the girls one by one, away from him.

"Dawn?" May cut Dawn from her gaze. "What are you looking at?" Dawn shook her head, without saying anything. Gary followed her eyes and they landed on Ash, being surrounded by different girls. Gary grew jealous too. Usually the girls were all over him, instead.

"What the? Hey Drew, check out Ash!" Gary said. Drew looked around for Ash, but couldn't find him. "Right there dumbass!" Gary moved Drew's head towards Ash. Drew laughed and looked back at Gary.

"Looks, like he's taking your spot." Paul high fived Drew and they both laughed, while Gary narrowed his eyes at them. Lucas, looked over to the raven-haired boy and noticed that he was the one that ran after he caught them kissing.

"See Dawn.. I told you. It looks like he's done with you.. just come back to me." Lucas said with a small smile. The bell just rang. Dawn got up, but not before saying something first.

"Lucas... just shutup the hell up! I don't like you!" With that, she stormed out the cafeteria and walked to her last class, art. She wasn't really looking foward to it because she had to be in their with Ash, worst of all... she had to sit by him.

"Don't worry Lucas, she's just mad right now. She didn't mean that." May said with a smile, reassuring Lucas. He smiled weakily and got up from the table. "So what's your last class for today?" Lucas pulled his schedule out his pocket and looked at it.

"Uh.. art." May's eyes widended.

"What room number?"

"205."

"Woah..." May said. That was the same class that Ash and Dawn have.

"Well, I'll see ya later!" Lucas said before walking away from May.

...

Dawn sat at her normal seat, thinking about Ash being surrounded around all those girls. She took out her notebook and just started to draw something random to keep her mind off of it. Dawn heard some one beside her, pull out a chair and sit down. She smiled to herself, but continue drawing.

"What are you drawing, Dawn?" Dawn furrowed her eyebrows and looked up. She huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Lucas, what are you doing here?" Dawn asked annoyed.

"I have this class." Lucas replied simply. Dawn shook his head.

"No, I mean in this seat.. this is Ash's seat."

"But Ash is sitting right there.." Lucas pointed towards Ash, who was sitting with some pretty girl talking and flirting with her. Dawn's mouth dropped open. "Yea..." Lucas trailed off. Dawn couldn't belive he ditched her for some other girl... and he was actually flirting with her. Dawn saw Ash playing with her hair, the girl was blushing and smiling, Ash was winking at her and more things. Dawn gritted her teeth. What she didn't know was that... in reality, Ash didn't like her at all he actually thought she was annoying. He was just trying to make Dawn jealous and so far, it was working.

"Class.. today you will be drawing one of your favorite Pokemon." The professor said as he passed out large pieces of white paper. "Make sure you dry it nice and big, make it colorful. You have all class to finish, so if it's not done, you wil get an F. Now start." The Professor said, then went to sit down at his desk.

Dawn started drawing Piplup. This was too easy for her. While she was drawing, she kept looking out the corner of her eye to see what Ash and the girl were doing. They were still talking and laughing.

"What are you drawing Dawn?" Lucas asked.

"Piplup." She replied simply. Lucas nodded his head. All of a sudden, Dawn got an idea. She was going to make Ash jealous by flirting with Lucas. "What about you?"

"I'm drawing Chimchar." Lucas replied cooly. "It's gonna be better then yours." Dawn scoffed playfully and laughed.

"Whatever.. I'm the much better drawer! It's always been that way and always will!" Dawn said as she flipped her hair cutely. She looked out the corner of her eye and saw that Ash was looking over at them. She smiled and continued to talk to Lucas. Really, she was enjoying chatting with him.

"I got better! You'll see when I'm done!" Lucas smiled and drew the flame on Chimchar's tail. Dawn laughed and went back to drawing Piplup.

...

Through out the whole class, Dawn flirted with Lucas just to make Ash jealous. Of course he was flirting with the girl, he sat next to, just to get back at Dawn. Dawn enjoyed talking with Lucas and playing around with him, it was like the old days.. except they weren't together. She didn't want to be.. she just wanted to be friends with him. The bell rung and Dawn sprang out her seat.

"Keep your drawings on your table and have a good weekend." The teacher said yawning. He slept through out the class, and woke up to the sound of the bell.

"Bye Lucas." Dawn said in a cute way, leaving Lucas as well as Ash staring at her as she walked out the door.

She ran into May, whow as at the door waiting for her and Lucas to come out the class. Dawn walked out the class with a big smile on her face.

"So, that smile means the class went well right?" Dawn nodded her head.

"Yup.. I didn't sit by Ash. He left me for some brown-haired bimbo. So Lucas sat next to me. We had so much fun!" Dawn squealed. May smiled. "Ash was trying to make me jealous with that girl.. so I flirted with Lucas the whole time, to make Ash jealous. I had so much fun doing that! And Lucas is really fun to talk to. I really forgot how fun it is hanging out with him." Dawn closed her locker. May nodded her head.

"That's why I like talking to him! He's fun and funny." May smiled. "And Ash, he's a douche bag! He still wants you girl! That's why at this party tonight, you are getting him back!" may winked at Dawn making her blush and look away.

"And what's the plan?" Dawn asked. May didn't say anything, obviously she didn't have a plan yet.

"There isn't one yet.. Gary hasn't said what it is. But we'll think of something." May smiled.

"Okay May.. trusting you. I really want him back." Dawn went dazed for a few moments but snapped out of it. "Well anyways, I see my mom's car outside, so I'll see you at the party!" Dawn winked at May before she walked out the doors.

May smiled as Dawn walked out the doors. Then she walked out to her bus, ready to get home so she can start getting ready for the night... the _very_ unforgetable night that's to come...

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes-<strong> WOW! I'm soo please with myself xD. Two chapters in one night! I wrote a Pearlshipping One-shot, which consisted of about 8,000 something words. Then turned around and did this xD. 4,000 something words. Lol, I wasn't planning on having this up until sometime Sunday... but I'm so hyper right now and in a great mood I just had to start typing this. I hope you liked it.. sorry if it seems a bit rushed, it wasn't but I'm just hype so that's why it might seem that way xD. Chapter 17 will be up Monday.. hopefully :) I'm going to start working on it tomorrow though, but I want it up Monday for a very special reason ;) right **ShadowkittyxX?** xD

As for my other story, it has lemon in it.. so If you don't like lemon don't read it.. I wanted to try something new.. so I typed one. I may continue it as a story, it's actually good xD. lol.. well you can be the judge of that xD. Anyways Bye :D

**R&R**

- Angel


	17. Party Night?

**Author's Notes- **Sorry about the Extremely late update everybody. A lot of stuff has been going on... really your lucky to have this up right now but yet... sorry about that. I hope you like it.

Mistakes, please tell me.

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_Tonight... I'm so nervous! Why you ask? Well because.. it's this house party, tonight, that this football player is throwing *Squeals* and I'm going :) BUT.. I don't have permission too -_-. See my mom said 'NO' *rolling eyes* I asked her why, but she didn't answer. She just kept saying, 'Don't worry about, why I said no. You just can't go.' and Blah, blah, BLAH! So, I have no choice but to sneak out. Your probably wondering why I'm so worked up on going to this party, and I can tell you that :). It's because Ash is gonna be there.. I have to have him back. Not really sure how this party will get us close again but, May told me they were gonna make a plan, hope it works._

_Now, here's my plan :)..._

_1. Take a shower.  
>2. Put my PARTY outfit on :D<br>3. Put my pajamas on over it..  
>4. Hang around until 10<br>5. 10 gets here... Mom goes in her room too to go to sleep.  
>6. Do my makeup(10 minutes)<br>7. Do my hair(10 minutes, maybe not that long)  
><em>_8. Check to make sure mom is sleep..  
>9. Quietly, walk downstairs.<br>10. And OUT THE FRONT DOOR I GO :D  
>11. PARTY TIME!<em>

_That's my plan :). Good huh? Lol, I know. The time now is currently 6:46. Step 1 is about to be checked off my list :) so.. I'll write more later, maybe before the party._

_- Dawn ;]_

Smiling to herself, Dawn locked up her diary and put it under her bean bag chair. Walking past the dresser, she threw the little keys on it and grabbed her towel heading towards the bathroom.

Thirty mintues later Dawn returned in her room with, her towel wrapped around her, water drops on all over, and wet hair. She smiled and thought, _"Step 1.. check." _Dawn dried herself and began putting her clothes on. "Wait, where's my bra?" Dawn looked around for her under garmet, but couldn't find the one she lied out on her bed before leaving her room. After a couple more minutes of looking around her room for it, she just gave up and went to her drawer that held that more of that peice of clothing.

She walked over to her drawer. Right as she was about to pull it out she heard a noise come from it. "What the-" Dawn pulled out the drawer and was suprised to see Piplup in her bras. "Piplup!" The blue penguin stopped messing around with Dawn's garmets and looked up at her. Right before Dawn could say her next words Piplup jumped out the drawer and rushed out her room, with Dawn just having a confused look on her face. "Weird...?" Dawn shook her head while rolling her eyes and grabbed a bra from the drawer and closed it.

She lotioned up her arms and legs before putting on her outfit, for the night to come. "Step 2... check." Dawn smiled to herself as she began putting on her pajamas over her outfit for cover. "Step 3 is done." Dawn smiled and looked over to the clock. "7:20.. okay plenty of time."

Dawn looked around her room. Seeing that it wasn't much to do in there, she decided to go downstairs. Before walking out her door, she made sure that none of her _real_ clothing could be seen or noticed. Satisfied, she walked out her room and headed downstairs.

"Oh hey Dawn." Johanna greeted her daughter as she wandered into the kitchen. Johanna was currently cooking dinner. "You have your pajamas on early tonight." She said while she put a top on a pan. Dawn sighed.

"Yea well.. it's not like I have anything to do tonight or anything.." Dawn said as she opened the fridge and began to scan through it.

"I know your upset about the party Dawn." Dawn rolled her eyes and opened the freezer.

"I'm not upset... not upset at all." She mumbled with a hidden smirk on her face.

"So, since I'm not letting you go.." Johanna trailed off her sentence and started to smile. "I thought, maybe, we could watch movies the whole night until we fall asleep." Dawn widened her eyes and turned around to face her mother, with an icecream carton in her hand.

"Oh, I have plans tonight." She said normally. A few seconds later she relized what she said. "I mean.. I uh.. I don't want too! Sorry mom." With that Dawn ran out the kitchen with the icecream carton and a spoon in her hand. Johanna frowned as she watched her daugter rush out the kitchen.

"Your gonna ruin our dinner!" Johanna shouted.

"I don't want any! Not that hungry!" Dawn yelled downstairs before she shut her room door.

Johanna sighed and turned off the stove. "Must still be mad at me.." She sighed. "Doing it for the best.. those parties can get really crazy."

Dawn slouched on her bed and sighed. "That was close." She took a spoonful of icecream into her mouth. After fifteen minutes of eating icecream, which she finished, she started to feel a little drowsy. She yawned and layed on her bed. "7:57" She said to herself as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep...

...

It was 10:30 at night. Johanna came upstairs, quietly. Before going in her room, she decided to check on Dawn. She quietly opened her room door and looked inside with a small smile on her face. There she was, sound asleep in bed with the covers slightly over her face. Johanna took one last look and gently closed the door, leaving the sleeping girl alone and going into her room for the night.

Dawn opened her eyes when she heard the sound of her door close. "Finally!" She whispered to herself. She got out of bed, not at all being sleep, and took off her pajamas. Dawn smirked and went over to her mirror and started doing her makeup.

In exactly ten minutes she was done. She put on Mascara, just a little bit of eye liner so it wasn't too thick, pink eyeshadow that had a few sparkles in it, a hint of blush for her cheeks, and lipgloss. Next she went to her hair, which only took about five minutes. She put it into a ponytail with spiral curls hanging down on the sides. She looked in her mirror to examine herself.

"Perfect. I look so cute!" She squealed quietly so her mom wouldn't hear her.

Now it was time for the hard part... sneaking out. She turned out her light before slowly opening her bedroom door to make sure it didn't make a squeaking noise.

Nervous, she tip toed to her mom's door and put her ear to it. She didn't hear a sound. Taking that as a sound that she was sleep, very quietly she walked down the steps, cautious so she wouldn't make noise. Once she reached the bottom of the steps, she started making her way to the door. "Ouch!" She tripped over something that was on the floor. She covered her mouth and paused to make sure she didn't hear any noise coming from her mom's room. Hearing nothing, she relived a sigh and slowly and quietly made her way to the door.

All the darkness and quiet seem to make the few feet to the door take forever. Finally, she reached her destination, the door. Dawn paused one more time and listened for any sounds before slowly opening the door so it wouldn't creek. She opened the door just wide enough so she could fit through it. As she stepped through the door, she closed it making sure it didn't make any sounds.

"Yes! Made it!" She whispered excitedly, as she heard the door make a small click noise meaning it was shut. "Now time to Party!" She started walking down her driveway into the dark, cool night.

As she walked she thought about tonight, making herself excited and anxious. This was her _first_ time going to a party.. a _high school party._

She picked up her walking speed a little, from being anxious and also scared. Walking outside in the dark was scarier then she thought. She stopped and looked at house that had people spilling from in and out of the house, a lot of cars outside, and she could hear the music even from the long, but short distance she was at. Smiling, she started walking again.

A few minutes later, she arrived at the house. She didn't hesitate to walk in.

The smell of alcohol hit her as soon as she stepped through the door. The music was playing very loud. All the lights were off, but you could still see because there were small colorful lights flashing throughout the house. Teens were everywhere in the big house. Some where on the couch, on the stairs, in the kitchen, on the walls making out or dancing, talking with eachother, having drinking contests or just drinking period. This wasn't something she was used to.

A few boys were winking at her and mouthing 'I want you'. She rolled her eyes, obviously they were drunk. She looked around to see if she could find May. She spotted her making out with Drew. Smiling, Dawn walked over to May and tapped her on her shoulder. May stopped kissing Drew and turned around and squealed when she saw her bestfriend.

"DAWN! YOU CAME! I thought you weren't coming, because your late!" May squealed as she hugged her bestfriend. Dawn smiled and hugged her back. May turned to Drew and said, "Drew, go find Gary and Paul so me and Dawn can talk or whatever." Drew nodded his head and left before giving his girlfriend one more kiss. "Okay." May turned back to face Dawn, who was looking around the place with a slight nervous expression on her face. May caught on to her expression. "What's wrong?" Dawn faced May again.

"Nothing.." Dawn trailed of her sentence and looked at this girl who was obviously drunk because she was falling all over the place. May followed her eyes and started to laugh.

"Let me guess, you never been to a party before?" May asked with a smile. Dawn shook her head then nodded it.

"No. I mean Yes I have but... not one with _this_ much drinking. I only went to the parties where you just dance with somebody.. no alcohol." Dawn said as she looked at the crazy-looking girl again. May laughed a little.

"The middle school parties huh?" Dawn nodded her head. "Well.. your in highschool now. Welcome to the high school parties." May said as she turned Dawn around to look at everything going on in the house. She turned back to face May.

"Wait.. your in ninth grade too. This isn't your first highschool party?" Dawn asked curiously. May smiled and shook her head.

"No.. this is my third. I went to my first one in seventh grade. I went to one in eighth grade. So, this one's my third." May exclaimed with a smile.

"Have you ever drank before?" Dawn asked. May blushed and nodded her head. Dawn's mouth dropped.

"I only had a sip, when I went to my second highschool party. When me and Misty were friends she made me drink a little bit of beer. Doesn't taste that bad actually." May said simply. "But, if Misty is with Ash now.. we need to get her away from him because she is disgusting when she's drunk and there's no doubt she'll get drunk tonight. So yea, we need to find him and make sure he doesn't be with her... because his hormones are raging and he just might give in." Dawn cocked her eyebrow wondering how she knew that. "Drew tells me everything." May reassured her friend.

"Okay... well anyways, what is the plan?" May coughed in her hand a little, she's not allowed to tell Dawn the plan Gary managed to come up with.

"Hey, you want some punch?" May asked, changing the subject. Dawn rolled her eyes. "What?" May asked playfully making Dawn huff.

"May! Tell me the plan!" Dawn said annoyed.

"I can't... sorry Dawn." May apoligized while grinning. Dan folded her arms and pouted. "I can't because Gary said I can't tell you. Which really, I don't even know why because it's stupid." May rolled her eyes.

"Well if it's stupid why can't you tell me?" Dawn argued. May was about to answer, but her favorite song started playing.

"Oooo! Let's dance!" She said pulling Dawn.

"What about Drew?" Dawn whined as she watched her friend start to dance.

"I dance with him already.. a lot. I'm dancing with my bestfriend! Now DANCE!" May ordered. Dawn smiled and laughed and danced as the song contunied to play.

"Hey there's Ash!" May said as she spotted Ash sitting with a couple of girls on the couch, one being Misty. Both girls continued to dance while looking at Ash. "Since when does he be surrounded by girls? I mean, I know he has fangirls or whatever but... he has never been with them before." Dawn shrugged her shoulders and rolled her eyes.

The song went off and the girls stopped dancing and went into the packed kitchen.

"That was fun!" Dawn exclaimed smiling. May nodded her head in agreement.

"Yea. I was actually getting tired of dancing with Drew." May giggled a bit. "Speaking of him, I be right back. I'm gonna go find him, Gary, and Paul. Unless you wanted to come with me?" May suggested but Dawn shook her head.

"I'll stay right here. I might just lose you in that big mess." Dawn started to laugh. May nodded her head and turned on her heels to walk out the kitchen. Dawn watched her leave, then turned around to lean on the counter, with her chin resting in her palms and her hands cupping her face.

A boy came up to her and out his hands on her waist and pulled her into him while whispering in her ear. She could smell the alcohol on his breath. It was so heavy, it made her almost gag. "Damn girl, me and you should go in a room... a have a little fun." His words were slurred.

She stodd up and pushed him off of her. "DON'T TOUCH ME!" She yelled at the boy and then gasped when she saw who it was.. "LUCAS? WHAT THE HELL!" Dawn was utterly shocked. Lucas? Drunk? Not the same boy she once knew.

Lucas started laughing. "How- how do you know me?" He started rocking his body a little. "Your sexy." Dawn frowned her face and tried to walk away, but Lucas grabbed her wrist, tight.

"LET GO OF ME!" Dawn yelled trying to get out his tightening hold.

Lucas laughed. "Bitch, don't yell at me!" Lucas harshly said and pulled her closer to him.

"Why are you so drunk Lucas? What the hell?" Dawn spat as she tried to move, but she couldn't.

"You look like a cat." After Lucas said that he dropped to the floor, passed out. Dawn's eyes widened as she watched the body just fall to the floor. "How did I get on the floor?" Lucas laughed. "So shiny and cold." He smiled. Dawn looked at him weird and rolled her eyes, storming out the kitchen that was filled with so many drunk teenagers.

She couldn't believe Lucas was drunk. That wasn't like him at all. She didn't blame him for his unusal actions towards her, but she is blaming him for getting drunk.

She walked around the big house looking for May or one of the boys. She couldn't find them anywhere. "Ow." Dawn bumped into some girl, that looked much older than her. The girl had blonde hair and green feirce eyes. She was smiling. "Sorry." Dawn said but the girl waved it off.

"Come on.." Dawn could tell this girl was drunk or at least getting there.

_"Is everybody drinking or something?"_ Dawn thought as the girl tugged her arm.

"Aww, is a little freshman scared to come sit with a few seniors?" The girl teased a little, making Dawn blush. Dawn shook her head and allowed the girl to pull her arm, taking her a small couch with 3 other seniors. "Come sit!" The green-eyed girl sat down and patted a spot next to her.

Dawn looked around, she really needed to find May, but she sat down anyway. All the older teenagers stared at Dawn with lazy eyes. Of course they were drunk.

"Here." A boy handed Dawn a can of beer. Dawn grabbed the can and just stared at it not sure if she was supposed to drink it or not.

"Oh my gosh! She's never drink before." Another girl said. The green-eyed girl looked at Dawn and gasped.

"You haven't?" Dawn shook her head. "Well your about to tonight!" The girl took the can from Dawn, opened it, and handed it back to Dawn. She looked at the brown can in her hands. "Drink it!" The girl pressured her with a smile. Dawn gulped. She knew this was going to be a bad outcome, but peer pressure was setting in.

She held the can tighter in her hand and put it up to her mouth. She took a small sip, then drunk the rest down. She crushed the can and smiled. "That was AWESOME! Pass me another one!" The girl smiled and handed her another one. The other seniors took a few cans themselves.

Dawn drank 3 cans of beer. "I- I'll be ri- back." Dawn said, her speech slurred a bit. The seniors nodded as she got up. "Woah.." Dawn stumbled a bit before she got her balance. She wasn't fully drunk, she was halfway. "What am I supposed to be doing?" She asked herself as she walked slowly. She felt like her head was spinning.

She stopped walking and closed her eyes for a few seconds, then opened them.

...

"Oh~ Ash?" A drunk red- haired girl said. Ash rolled his eyes as he tried to push the girl off of him. She was drunk and she was being annoying. "Come on Ash." Misty started to laugh. "Your so cute.. and I wanna do things to you." She started to laugh.

"Misty! Get the fuck off me!" Misty got off of him and smirked.

"You.. are so.. c-ute." She stopped smiling and started to cry. Ash heard her sobbing and looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, not really caring since she always cried at least once while she gor drunk.

"I-I just.. like candy." Misty continued to cry.

"What the he-" Ash's sentence was cut off by Misty kissing him. She cupped his face and swallowed his lips in hers.

Dawn opened her eyes and saw Ash kissing Misty.. she saw that clearly. A tear ran down her face. Dawn turned around and ran up the steps, tripping up one of them, not knowing that someone was following her...

Ash pushed Misty off him and stood up. "I've had it with you Misty!" He stormed off leaving Misty passed out on the couch.

"There you are Ash." Gary said as he came up to him, with Paul behind him. "You seen Dawn?" Ash shook his head.

"Why does that even matter?" Gary smirked.

"I can't ask a question about Dawn?" He teased.

"Whatever. Hey where's Drew? And where did Paul go? He was just standing there.." Ash trailed off his sentence and started looking around. Gary shrugged his shoulders.

"I was with May and Drew, but they went off somewhere. I looked for them but couldn't find them.. so whatever. Paul... I don't know where he went. Everyone is just disappearing tonight."

"I'm ready to leave.. I'm not having a good time." Ash said sighing. Gary frowned at his friend.

"What's wrong?" Gary started to smirk. "Wait, I know what' wrong. You miss Dawn don't you?" Gary didn't give Ash a time to answer as he started walking away. "Stay right there! I'm gonna go find Dawn. Be right back." Ash watched as Gary wandered off, getting lost in the sea of people. "_Time to put my plan to work.."_ Gary thought while smiling.

Ash stood there. He wasn't sure if he wanted to see Dawn or not. He did miss her.. a lot, but he was still hurt. Ash shook his head, ridding Dawn of his thoughts. He started heading for the stairs so he could use the bathroom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Dawn ran up the stairs, into an occupied room. Without closing the door behind her, she threw herself on the bed with tears coming down her soft face. The picture of Ash and Misty kept appearing in her head. "_Does he really not like me anymore?"_ Dawn asked herself in her head.

She _didn't_ hear someone enter the room and close the door, locking it. But she did feel someone get on the bed with her. Dawn lifted her head up and let out a scream, but the person covered her mouth.

"Ssh. Don't be scared.." He whispered to her. His breath had the smell of beer. She didn't know who this person was, but she has seen him around the school. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes.

Dawn tried to get off the bed, but the boy just got on top of her and held her wrist with his hands.

"GET OFF ME!" Dawn yelled as she tried to push the boy off her. "STO-" The boy stopped her screaming by smashing his lips on hers. A tear rolled down Dawn's face as she tried to move her head, but wasn't having any success. The boys stopped kissing her and smiled. He wiped the tears that were coming from Dawn's face. "GET OFF-" he slammed his hand down on her mouth.

"I told you to be quiet!" He spat. Dawn squirmed under him, trying her best to get from under him. "Stop crying.. your gonna love it. I promise.." He whispered in Dawn's ear. She couldn't do anything.. she was defenseless, with this heavy boy on top of her pinning her down. He let go of her mouth as he un-zipped his pants.

"Stop. Please!" Dawn pleaded. Tears were running down her face as the boy shook his head and smirked. "HELP! ASH!" Dawn hollered, making the boy kiss her forcefully once more...

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ash made his way to the bathroom. Along the way, he heard screaming but he just shook it off thinking it was just the teenagers getting pleased. He could have sworn he heard his name though... the voice was all to familiar. But he shook that out his head, not knowing if he really heard it or not.

He closed the door to the bathroom and sat on the toilet(He wasn't using it). "Dawn..." He put his head in his hands and thought about Dawn for a few moments... until he heard his name being yelled again. He snapped his head up, surely he heard it this time and it sounded like Dawn. He listened again, but he only heard the music playing downstairs. Thinking it was his imagination, he put his head back in his hands and thought.

A few mintues later, he heard it again and this time it was much louder. He knew he wasn't hearing stuff now. He stood up and walked out the bathroom.

"Be quiet before somebody here's you!" He heard a familiar voice say. Ash was sure he knew that voice.. it sounded like someone that played on his football team. He followed the voice to a door and put his ear to it... he was sure that it was coming from that room.

"STOP! PLEASE!" He heard a girl yell.

"That sounds just like..- DAWN!" Realizing that something bad was happening, he tried to open the door but it was locked. _"Shit!" _

"ASH HELP-"

He froze as he heard his name being called for help. He didn't know if he should go get help because he didn't want to leave the spot he was in. Even though the door wasn't going to open, he turned the nob and pushed it. Tears started to come down his face. He felt like this was all his fault. He started pacing back and fourth, crying trying to see what he can do. The screams coming from Dawn and hollers weren't making anything better. "DAWN!" Ash banged on the door.

"ASH!" He heard her yell through sobs. She couldn't say anything else because the boy covered her mouth with his hand.

"GET AWAY FROM HERE! WE'RE BUSY!" The boy shouted to Ash. He could hear Dawn crying.

Ash put his hands through his hair and clenched.. he didn't know what to do and how to react. Tears continued to come down his face. He knew what was going on in the room... he didn't want to tell himself that it was true but he knew that... somebody was trying to rape _his_ love.

"Hold still you little bitch!"

"Dawn.." Ash whispered her name as he heard her cry. He had to do something.. now!

"Ow! Shit girl!"

An idea popped in his head. He stepped back from the door, putting his back against the wall oppisite the door, and ran towards it hoping he could break down the door. It didn't work, but he was going to keep trying. Right now, the only thing on his mind was helping Dawn. Ash ran back into the door a few more times, weakening it each time he ran into it.

"Last time.." He said he ran full speed into the door. This time it worked and the door busted open. "DAWN!" He ran over to Dawn, who was in a corner against the wall. The boy was holding himself on the floor. Ash wrapped his arms around her and she started crying right into his chest. Seeing her cry made him cry too. "Dawn.. are you okay? I'm so sorry. Did he hurt you? What happened?" She didn't answer, she just continued to sob into his now wet shirt.

Ash turned his head to see the boy that he knew. "Kyle?" Ash said, causing the boy too look up. "What the hell man!" Ash tried to go over to him and give him a beating of a life time but Dawn held him tighter so he couldn't leave her.

"Ash, don't leave me.." Dawn whispered. Ash listened to her and held her in his arms. He gritted his teeth as Kyle gained the strength and ran out the room. Ash wanted, so bad, to go after him, but Dawn didn't want him to.

"Dawn?" He whispered to her. She looked up at him through her damp eyelashes. "Are you okay? What happened?" Dawn almost collapased, but Ash caught her and took her to the bed and sat her down. She stared to cry as Ash brought her closer to him for comfort.

"Ash.." She said through sobs. "He almost raped me.." Ash held her tighter.

"I'm so sorry Dawn. This is all my fault.." Ash started to cry in her hair.

"Hey! Looks like my plan is working! May! Drew! Look! My plan is working, they're in a room together! And the bed is all messed up.. woah! Way to go Ash!" Gary said from the doorway, with Drew and May behind him completly oblivous to what has happened or almost in that matter. Ash looked up at Gary and frowned. This really wasn't the time for his friend's foolishness.

May saw Dawn crying and ran over to her. "Oh my god Dawn! What's wrong?" She paniced and glared at Ash. "What's wrong with her? What did you do?" Ash shook his head.

"He didn't do anything May." Dawn said quietly. May moved Ash away, so she could sit by Dawn. Ash walked over to Gary and Drew, wiping his tears.

"What happened?" Drew asked. Ash closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Kyle almost raped her.." Gary and Drew's mouth fell open.

"You mean... Kyle on the team?" Gary asked, very surprised. He didn't think he was like that. Ash sadly nodded his head. "Did he rape her? Do you know what happened exactlly?" Gary asked, concerned. Ash shook his head.

"No.. she just said he almost raped her."

"Why didn't you go after the little punk?" Drew asked.

"I was going to, but Dawn didn't let me. She told me don't leave her. Guys, I feel like this is all my fault." Ash said as he looked at May and Dawn talking on the bed. Dawn was leaning on May's shoulder while May was talking.

"Don't blame yourself Ash. There's no way you knew that was going to happen!" Gary assured him. Ash shook his head.

"This is all my fault! If only I would have listened to her that day... things would be so much different. I would be with her right now... and wouldn't have let her sneak out to this party."

"Then why didn't you tell her not to?" Drew asked.

"Because, I was mad and I didn't care what she did, but I knew it was a bad idea when she said it. I should have gave her a chance. Everything is my damn fault!" Ash palmed his face as a tear came down. Gary and Drew stared at their sad friend.

"May, I just wanna go home." Dawn said as she wiped her eyes. May nodded.

"Come on." May stood and offered Dawn a hand to pull her up.

"I'm taking her home, then I'm going home." May said to the boys.

Before anyone could say anything, the music stopped and they heard screaming and running.

"POLICE! EVERYBODY RUN!" Somebody yelled.

"Oh shit!" Drew said. The small group stood there in the room, not sure what to do.

"Why are we standing here?" Gary asked.

The house went suddenly quiet.

"We need to get out of here!" May said in a nervous tone. She looked out the window and she could see blue and red flashing lights. "Guys, seriously LET'S GO!" They were all about to move but heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Damn! Were in trouble!" Drew stated the obvious.

"Shit, what can we do now?" Ash asked he heard the footsteps getting closer.

"Nothing now... I just hope none of you have been drinking." Gary said shaking his head, knowing he drunk a couple of beers.

"Uh..." They all said exluding Gary.

"Look what we have here." A police officer said as he entered the room. "Funny how you five are the only ones left in the house. Were you the ones throwing this party?" They quickly shook their heads. "We have five under age teenagers in the, now, empty house where the party was held. It smells of heavy alcohol in here. Send up a few more officers. We're taking them to the station." The policeman said in a walky-talky.

"What? This isn't our party!" Gary said.

"Gary, be quiet.. you'll get us into more trouble." May warned.

"Listen to your little friend and keep your mouth shut. I don't like teenagers so I could do anything to put you in jail." Gary gritted his teeth, holding back his words. "You five sit on the bed until the others come, and don't say anything." They sat on the bed, eyeing each other with scared and nervous eyes.

A few minutes later four more police officers came and put each one of them in hand cuffs, leading them out the house...

"_This night can't get any worse.."_ Dawn thought in her head, rolling her eyes as she got in the back of the police car.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes- <strong>So, what do you think? Crazy huh? Well yup, this was the 'thing' that was supposed to happen. I actually just added the police part, because I have an idea.(I don't know if police actually crash a party and take teens away for real xD lol. Never been to a party where that happened.)I felt bad for making Dawn get ALMOST raped, but this is the main part in the story and you'll see why.. if you haven't already figured it out, which to me is QUITE obvious.. but anyways sorry if you hate it. I feel like I could have done much better but... this was the best I could do right now /: So yea.. Um, well... isn't really over yet. Chapter 18 will be them at the Police station and Chapter 19 MIGHT be the last chapter, I don't know yet.

Chapter 18 won't be up for a week and some days because I'm going to New orleans Tomorrow(Monday) and I'll be there the whole week. So with that sad..

**R&R**

- Angel ..


	18. Any worse? or Any better?

**Author's Notes- **Hello everyone :) long time no... chapter? xD lol I don't know. Well i've been back for like a couple weeks I think.. I would have updated sooner but As soon as I got back I went to my grandma house, came back thursday, went to my friend house the same day, THEN we went to water country Friday, then ater that went to my other friend house, Saturday went to my dad house and today, I'm still here xD. Needless to say, haven't had time for anything.. so yea that's why. Okay, enought talking, I probably bored you now..

Mistakes :) Tell me.

**Ash-16**

**Dawn-15**

**Drew-16**

**Gary-16**

**May-15**

* * *

><p>The five teens are sitting in the police station, quietly, waiting for something to happen. Neither of them looking at eachother, just having their heads down thinking about the trouble that's awaiting them.<p>

After ten minutes of waiting in silence, a Police officer came in the room and stood in front of the teens. "Okay, first how old are you all?" Nobody answered, being to scared to. The officer took a deep breath from impatience. "Anyone going to say anything?"

Drew looked at them and huffed. Looks like he was going to be the bold one. "I'm 16." The police officer nodded his head and looked at the others to see if they would say anything, now that their friend spoke up.

"I'm 16 too." Gary said, looking down at the floor.

Ash thought it was his turn now. "Me too, 16 sir." The police turned his head to look at Dawn and May to see which one of them would speak up first.

"15.." May said. She looked at Dawn, who had her gaze focused on something else. May nudged Dawn making her jump a little.

"Oh um.. 15." She said nervously. The policeman sighed and nodded his head, leaving the room.

No one said anything, just looked around the cold room they were in. The walls were old, well they looked old and run down. The room was dark except a small lamp that was on the table they were all sitting at. The chairs were wooden, making them very uncomfortable.

A few minutes later the police officer returned. "Okay, so here's what's going to happen. All five of you have to do a alcohol test. Since you are all underage, if it's positive then we have to lock you up and we'll have to call your parents so they can come get you." They all cursed themselves in their head, knowing they would all be in trouble since they were all drank tonight. "If you've been drinking then tell me now, so you don't have to do the test and be honest. So have any of you been drinking tonight? Even if you say no we still have to the test."

Ash bit his lip and raised his hand. Gary and Drew looked at him, surprised. "What?" Ash said a little nervous. Gary shook his head.

"I have too." Gary admitted.

Drew sighed and looked at the police officer. "Me too."

The policeman nodded his head and looked at the girls. "Have you two been drinking tonight?" Dawn rolled her eyes to herself and nodded her head.

"Me too." May added. The policeman nodded his head and paced once.

"Even though I don't know any of you, I'm very dissapointed. Especially in you two girls. Your're only 15. All of you need to be smarter than that, and I know you are." Drew scoffed.

"Not Ash." May punched him in the arm.

"This isn't the time!" May rolled her eyes and looked back at the policeman.

"Let me ask you all something, I've been told that you five threw this party? Is that true?" He looked at them waiting for an answer.

"No! That wasn't our party!" Gary told the poilce person. He pulled up a chair and sat the opposite side of the teens.

"Not saying I don't believe you but, if you all didn't throw the party then why were you the only ones in the house? You know we always catch the owners of the party in the house, because they stay behind."

No one answered for a long while because they didn't want to say anything about what happened. If they told him the reason why they were the only ones left, then they would only end up having to tell what happened or almost happend to Dawn.

"We didn't know what was going on." May said in a nervous tone. The officer looked at her, raising an eyebrow not believing what she said. Dawn thought of something in her head to say.

"Uh yea, we were actually all about to leave and when we were we just heard screaming and it got quiet. Then police came upstairs and took us away?" She finished in a questioning tone while raising her eyebrow. She looked at the boys who gave her a 'Good one.' head nod.

The police officer nodded his head and stood up. "Okay, fine I'll buy it. Now follow me so I can take you five to a cell then call your parents." The five stood up and followed him out the room. They walked down a long hallway before they reached the cell they were being put in. He took out a pair of keys and unlocked the cell door. "You'll stay in here until your parents come get you. What are your names?"

"Gary Oak."

"Drew _"

"May Maple."

"Dawn Berlitz."

"Ash Ketchum."

"Okay." He wrote down their names and closed the door, locking it.

"Wait, don't you need our numbers?" Gary asked as he hung on to the bars. The officer shook his head.

"We just enter your names in our computer and it identifies you and brings up your number." Gary nodded his head as the policeman walked away. Gary turned around to see his friends. Ash and Drew were sitting on the bottom bunk of the bed, Dawn was crouched in the corner, and May was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Well, this is it for me. I My grandpa might kill me tonight." Gary said as he started swinging on the bars. Ash sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Same for me. I'm really gonna get it." Ash said in his hands. Drew lied back on the bed, with his hands behind his head.

"I don't know what's gonna happen to me." May rolled her eyes and walked over to Drew on the bed and sat on the bed.

"I know I'm gonna be in big trouble and Max will probably tease me everyday that I'm on punishment. Stupid little brother." She rolled her eyes and played with her hair. May turned her attention to Dawn, in the corner. "Dawn?" She looked up with tears in her eyes. May ran over to Dawn and sat beside her. "What's wrong Dawn?"

Dawn wiped her tears and shook her head. She didn't know why she was crying right now, maybe just thinking about what happened made her want to shed a few tears and plus how much trouble she'll be in for sneaking out, dis-obeying her mother, and drinking being the worst thing.

"You guys think you'll be in trouble. Just imagine me! She'll probably put me on punishment for the rest of my life"

"I think we'll all be that way." Gary added. Dawn nodded her head and stood up.

"So what-" She was cut off when the police officer came back with an angry looking parent behind him.

"DREW!" Drew smirked when he saw his mom.

"Mom, nice to see you!" He flipped his hair and got off the bed. "Bye May." He walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss before waving to everyone else and walking out the cell. The four left could hear Drew's mom yelling and cursing at him, saying that he's going to be grounded for a very long time.

Gary snickered and turned around. "Well one down, three to go huh?" May rolled her eyes and sat on the bed next to Ash.

"Hey Ash?" May whispered. He turned his head to look at May and raised his eyebrow. "You and Dawn?" She whispered in a question way. Ash was about to answer but the policeman came back with another parent behind him.

May's heart skipped a beat when she saw her mom, dad, and Max waiting for her. "Well... bye guys." She got off the bed and walked out the cell.

"Oh~ May your in trouble." Max teased. May smacked the back of his head.

"Shouldn't you be sleep anyways you little twerp?" May snapped.

"Shouldn't you be to young to drink!" Max retorted.

"May, were very dissapointed in you. You know your in trouble right?" Her dad said. May dropped her head and nodded as they walked.

"Wow.. her brother is annoying." Gary said as he walked to the bed and sat beside Ash. "Dawn you okay?" She nodded her head and leaned on the wall. "You know, what I noticed?" He asked, now being annoying to Ash and Dawn. "You two haven't said a word to eachother since we been here." Ash looked at Dawn and bit his lip.

"Gary Oak!" Gary started to laugh nervously when he saw his Grandfather.

"Bye you two!" Before Gary walked out the cell he whispered Ash's name and nodded towards her, mentally telling Ash something..

"Gary! Your in some serious trouble!" Professor Oak fussed as they walked out the police station.

Dawn and Ash were now the only two left. They didn't say anything to eachother, because they didn't know what to say... Ash didn't know if he was still mad at her or not. Dawn didn't know how Ash was feeling about her now. Even though he did save her... doesn't mean anything could change... or does it?

"Dawn Berlitz?" The police called her name from down the hallway. She knew what this means. Her mom is here to pick her up.

She stood up and was about to walk over to the door but..

"Dawn?" Ash said in a tone just above a whisper. She looked at him wondering why he called her name.. "Y-you.. I-" Dawn cut him off.

"Ash, I'm sorry about everything I put you through. From a couple of days ago to now and if you hate me... well-"

"DAWN!" Johanna came around the corner looking much more then mad. "LET'S GO! YOUR IN TROUBLE!" Dawn dropped her head and cursed under her breath. She knew what she was in for when she got home.

"Wait.." Ash stood up and grabbed her hand, turning her around to face him. "Dawn.. I don't hate you. I never did. I was just mad and really hurt."

"I'm sorry but-" Ash put his finger on her lip.

"I know what happened, May told me but I just didn't listen to her. I don't know why though because Dawn.. I like you. I really really like you. I-I love you." She couldn't believe it. A small tear escaped from her eye and a small smile started to form on her face. "I started liking you ever the week we hung out. I don't know if you feel the same but.. I just had to tell you that. I think your the most amazing, beautiful, and smart girl I ever met."

"Ash!" Dawn smiled and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him. "I love you too." Ash smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer for a better hug. Ash pulled out the hug and looked at her.

"I'm sorry Dawn. If I wasn't being a stupid jerk then I don't think none of this would have happened. I wouldn't have let you go to the party and I'm sorry." She wiped a tear from his eye.

"Ash... it's okay." She pulled him closer and kissed him.

He kissed her back, their lips moving with eachother. They kissed for a few moments, that felt like forever and broke apart.

"ASH KETCHUM! YOUR-" Johanna stopped Delia mid-sentence.

"Wait, I think they're together now." Johanna said as she just watched the scence in front of her. "They just kissed." She said with a smile.

"Aw~! He's really growing up. I knew they liked eachother. Who didn't?" Delia laughed and watched as they kissed again.

"But, they're still in trouble." The two mothers said in unison with a smile on their face, happy that their kids are together now.

Eventually Dawn and Ash broke apart and walked out the police station together while getting fussed out by their moms. Even after everything bad and sad that happened.. a happy ending came :) Well kinda..

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes- <strong>And that's all folks :) haha JUST KIDDING.. one more chapter! Which might be up tomorrow. It'll be like an epilouge. You know how they sum up everything and stuff? Well yea that'll be chapter 19. So anyways, how was it? 0.o to be honest, I'm not a big fan of it. I think not writing for two weeks threw me waaay off, I feel like i lacked something for this *-_-* I had the Dawn and Ash part better thought out before I went to New Orleans but.. I forgot it -_- so I think that part was pretty corny. Well, just tell me what you think in a review or PM xD No flames!

So, I'm thinking about doing a part 2 to this xD Like everyone moves up a grade or They move two grades.. where May and Dawn are in 11th grade and Ash, Drew, Gary etc. are in 12th grade. I have something really good planned for it ;) and I want to share it with someone :D The **7th person to PM** me I'll tell you about it haha. And yes it's fair because your not really supposed to know it yet.(I'm not telling like the story but just a little summary.) This doesn't include **ShadowkittyxX **or **PorcelainDollxX** because I'm gonna tell you two anyways xD. But Love Sickness is coming first :) I'm excited to continue that story

Until tomorrow.. :) bye!

-Angel


	19. One Last Entry

**Author's Notes-** Well :( This is it.. Last chapter..

* * *

><p><em>Dear Diary,<em>

_I'm guessing your probably wondering why I haven't written in you for a while huh? Well I'll give you an answer... PUNISHMENT! :( Yea, my mom took EVERYTHING, including my diary(Pretty stupid right? Why would she take my diary?) I just got off punishment, which it is now the beginning of summer :). Yes, I was on lockdown from the middle of the school year till the end in other words, 6 months :(. Very horrible, I couldn't do anything! I could only see Ash in school, (BTW we're dating now , I'll tell you more about that in a little.) but *cough* I snuck him in the house a few times while my mom was gone to work, or *cough* sleep. I know.. I should have learned my lesson on not to sneak anymore.. but he's my boyfriend, I had to and it was worth it :) PLUS I never got caught. I promise I won't do it again because I'm off punishment. _

_Now, I'm going to catch you up on EVERYTHING! Some stuff you won't believe, but hey it happened and it's real. I'll start from the party night, remember when I was saying, well writing, about how I was gonna sneak out? Okay, well I'm starting from there..._

_That night... so much happened. I can honestly say that was one of the worst nights of my life and one of the best. Why worst? :( I almost got raped.. it was the most scariest thing ever. Everytime I think about it, I just get scared all of a sudden. But the funny thing is, ever since that night I haven't seen that boy again.. no one has. Weird right? And gues what? I stil haven't told my mom about it yet, May keeps telling me I need to tell her, but I can't. I'm scared to. I think I'll feel a lot better after I do but.. I don't think the time is right yet. Hopefully, I tell her soon so I can get it off my chest._

_Thank god no one at my school knows about it. Ash, Gary, Drew, and May promised that, they'll never tell anyone about it so, I'm happy for that :).  
>The second bad thing that happened, the cops showed up out of nowhere and well, Ash saved me from being raped.. so he was in the room with me. Then Drew, May, and Gary showed up and when the cops came, we were all the only ones left in the house because we were up in the room. I kinda feel like it's my fault that we got taken away by the cops. If i never snuck out that wouldn't have happened. But also if I never snuck out.. I don't think me and Ash would be together. Which leads me to why everything bad.. turned good, I guess :)<br>Well, the police took us away and since all of us admitted that we were drinking that night, underage I remind you, we got put in jail until our parents came and picked us up. Is this a coincidence? Me and Ash were the last two to get picked up, so we were the only two left in the cell together._

_Right when I was about to leave, he said my name and told me a few things :). But the line that really go to me was when he said "I love you." I nearly melted when he said that! Do you know how much that meant to me when he said that? It meant a lot.. especially since I feel the same way. But that's not it. I haven't told you what happened when I got home -_-  
>The ride home was pretty quiet, I think she was thinking of things to say for when we got home because when I got home.. I sure did get it! She was very dissapointed in me that I 1. snuck out, 2. Got taken away by the Police, and 3. That I was drinking. I told her everything that happened that night, except me almost getting raped part. She was yelling and fussing at me. She was crying a little bit. I felt bad, really bad. She didn't really talk to me for like a week. That was horrible, she was really upset. She finally talked to me at the end of the week and she said she was thinking about it and we had a little conversation. And after that conversation, that's when she grounded me for like ever. She took away my phone and diary. I couldn't go out or have anybody over. I wasn't aloud to watch tv, but she started to let me watch it after a couple weeks. So it was just wake up, go to school, and come home. But it didn't bother me too much because my friends were on punishment too. Drew was grounded for two months. Gary, said he talked things out with Professor Oak, so he was only grounded for a week.(Lucky). May was grounded until her parents said she could be off. She's off now though :). And Ash, just couldn't go anywhere for a long time.. but he snuck out to be with me at my house. Yea I know, not smart but.. it was the only way we could be with eachother even if we did risk a big chance getting caught.. but we never did :).<em>

_Alright, now I can catch you with what happened while school was in. Since me and Ash were a couple, when we got back to school that Monday, somehow EVEYBODY knew about it. I still have no idea how though. Anyways, I was the enemy of all his little fangirls, but that didn't bother me at all. Wait, what I'm about to tell you.. your gonna be like "WHAT?" But, you know how Misty was all over Ash and she didn't like me? Well... Not anymore :). Guess who she's dating? Lucas! Weird couple huh? I have no idea how they started but.. it happened. I'm actaully happy for them because 1. I don't have to hear Misty's mouth anymore and 2. Lucas is out the picture now. We're just friends. And me and Misty are really good friends, she sometimes hangs out with me and May. Oh yea, did I mention that she's not all stuck up and snobby anymore? Well she is. She's actually very very nice and sweet. A little too sweet actually, but I'll take that over her being mean and bossy any day. She stills hangs out with Daisy and Soledad. But they all changed, so their nice and stuff now. I guess people can change? Or is it just an act? Who knows! As long as they aren't being bitchy everything is fine :) There was NO more drama at the school ever since they changed, that's a very good thing. Everyone just get's a long :). Guess what? Gary and Giselle are dating again. This time Gary says he'll be faithful and treat her right, unlike last time. Giselle is still pretty snobby, but that's just her personality. But she's still nice. She hangs with us sometimes since she's dating Gary, and especially since she kicked Misty to the curb lol. Hm.. let's see what else? Drew and May are still dating. They are so cute together :) but me and Ash are cuter ;). Paul moved back to Sinnoh for unknown reasons? Well, that's it right? :) Yes, I think so._

_Now, my hand hurts and I have Ash waiting :) Yup, he's right here beside me being nosey lol. _

"Hey! I'm not nosey, just curious!" Ash said with a smile on his face. Dawn smiled while playfully rolling her eyes, and going back to writing.

_But I gotta love him :)_

_- Dawn :]_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes- <strong>So that was it. The last chapter of this fic! :) I'm really proud of myself! I'm glad I finished this but you all that reviewed helped me finish because you encouraged me to keep going with the story... So THANK YOU all! :] I hope you continue reading my fics and enjoying them. And I think there will be another part to this :).. they will be two years older. Dawn and May will be 17 in the 11th grade. Ash, Gary, and Drew will be 18 in the 12th grade. This one will be more crazier and more drama. I promise you'll like that one much more than this one ;) and there will be a new character which kinda throw things off. Lol, well... guess this is goodbye for now :) unless you start to read the fic I'm about to start working on 'Love Sickness'.

Bye Everyone :]


End file.
